Perdida
by FFAD Twilight
Summary: Edward amaba con locura a su esposa Isabella, pero cuando regresa a casa de un viaje descubre la demanda de divorcio y que ella se ha ido, meses después cuando por fin la encuentra, se jura a sí mismo que no volverá a perderla, aunque ella no recuerde que Edward es su esposo. (ADAP)
1. Prólogo

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La esposa perdida de Modean Moon**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Su voz fue como una caricia, con la que recuperó la consciencia. Sus ojos, oscuros y misteriosos como la noche, reflejaban un sentimiento de pérdida y deseo. Su fuerza contenida era el único punto de referencia en aquella terrible amnesia que padecía. Pero, ¿quién era Edward Cullen? Sólo sabía de él que afirmaba que era su esposa.

Meses antes, Edward había vuelto de un trabajo peligroso y se había encontrado con que su esposa había desaparecido. Edward la amaba con locura, a pesar de que su matrimonio estaba a punto de romperse. Así que, cuando por fin la encontró, se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a perderla.


	2. Capítulo I

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La esposa perdida de Modean Moon**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Edward Cullen estaba de pie, a la sombra de las cortinas, pero no escondido por completo. El hombre de detrás del escritorio de madera, el doctor Vulturi, lo estaba viendo. Aunque Vulturi adoptaba una actitud profesional, Edward se dio cuenta de las gotas de sudor que había en su frente y en su labio superior, mientras sostenía el bolígrafo entre sus dedos y dibujaba, de forma tensa, círculos en la carpeta que tenía delante.

La atmósfera de aquella espaciosa habitación era sofocante. Los muebles de madera la abarrotaban y los cortinajes le daban mayor sensación de oscuridad. No olía a medicinas, tan sólo a madera vieja y aceite de linaza. Olores que no eran muy agradables, porque la madera olía a podrida, La carcoma estaba destruyendo la estructura detrás de aquella fachada.

A través de las ventanas, se veía el sol del mes de octubre intentando atravesar las ramas de los árboles. La brisa tiraba las pocas hojas que quedaban. El aire era frío, el anticipo de un crudo invierno. Edward reprimió su impulso de abrir las ventanas de par en par, para dejar que el aire limpiase aquella habitación. ¿Cómo se podría limpiar la atmósfera que se respiraba allí? ¿Habría algo que la pudiera limpiar?

Pero no era el médico que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, ni aquella habitación, lo que llamaba su atención. Era la mujer. Llevaba un vestido de manga larga y se sentaba al borde de una silla que había frente al escritorio. La ira que había sentido cuando la vio por primera vez, dormida en una habitación en la que no había más que un camastro en el que estaba tumbada, todavía no se había extinguido. Era difícil que se le pasara. Sin embargo había decidido no tenerla más bajo sus cuidados.

El pelo de aquella mujer, que antes le había llegado hasta casi la cintura, lo tenía casi al cero, sin estilo alguno. Siempre había estado muy delgada, pero en aquellos momentos era casi un esqueleto. Era la expresión en sus ojos lo que más lo sacaba de quicio. Hacía ya tiempo que había perdido la inteligencia y humor que se reflejaban en su rostro. Sus ojos eran dos pequeñas manchas en la palidez de su cara, sin vida, sin esperanza, manchas que se dirigían hacia el hombre que había sentado en el escritorio.

Incluso le había cambiado la voz. Todavía la tenía suave y baja, pero había perdido la musicalidad de su sonrisa. Respondía las preguntas que le hacía Vulturi sin inflexiones, sin emoción. Las mismas preguntas y las mismas respuestas que Edward había oído el día anterior.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Isabella Swan

—¿Cuándo nació?

— El trece de agosto.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—Quince de marzo.

—¿Cómo se llama su marido?

—No tengo marido.

Vulturi giró la cabeza en dirección a Edward y él habló, para que se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero la mujer ni se inmutó.

—Como puede ver, y según le dije ayer señor Cullen, esta mujer ha perdido contacto con la realidad.

—No del todo —Edward salió de entre las sombras. Las respuestas no habían sido correctas, pero tenían una base de realidad, una realidad que aquel médico habría descubierto si de verdad hubiera intentado ayudarla. Swan, el nombre con el que la habían ingresado, era su nombre de soltera. El trece de agosto, aunque no era su cumpleaños, era el día que se había casado. Y el quince de marzo era el día en que se había estrellado el avión en el que viajaba él.

Edward se acercó a su silla y se puso de rodillas junto a ella, obligándose a no pensar en otra cosa más que en ella y en el momento presente. Le habló con voz suave.

—¿Bella?

Ella giró la cabeza al oír su voz y lo miró.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Edward creyó percibir un tono de duda en su mirada. Fue algo pasajero, sin saber si lo había visto o se lo había imaginado. Pero lo miró.

—Viniste. Antes.

Edward dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones despacio.

—Sí, ayer —y había tenido que luchar contra su impulso de llevársela de aquel sitio. No había tenido más remedio que fingir que estaba de acuerdo con la opinión del doctor Vulturi, de que estaba donde mejor podía estar. Había sentido que aquella farsa era necesaria para su seguridad.

—¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Volvió a ver la misma expresión. Y no habían sido cosas de su imaginación. La duda en sus ojos. Una leve sonrisa suavizó su expresión.

—No dejarán que me vaya contigo —le respondió con voz suave—. No me dejarán marcharme de aquí.

Edward apretó sus manos en los brazos de la silla, pero mantuvo el tono de voz suave y controlado.

—Sí que te dejarán.

Edward se puso de pie y miró al hombre que había en el escritorio.

—Mande que alguien traigan sus cosas.

Vulturi también se puso de pie. Edward lo miró con gesto de cansancio. Era un hombre con un gesto tranquilo, pero no tan tranquilo como él pretendía. Tenía las manos apretadas a sus costados.

—Sería mejor que ella se fuera a su habitación, mientras usted y yo hablamos de esto.

—No —Edward se acercó al escritorio—. No se va a ir a ningún sitio, hasta que salga de aquí conmigo —levantó la carpeta que había sobre la mesa—. Y también me llevo esto.

—No.

—Este es su historial, ¿no? —le preguntó Edward, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Era su historial. O por lo menos una parte. Probablemente en algún sitio estaba el resto.

—Sí, sí claro.

—Y se lo enviarán a otro especialista, como es la costumbre.

Vulturi apretó las manos a sus costados.

—Sí.

—Entonces no veo qué problema hay –comentó Edward—. Pero si no quiere que me los lleve, no creo que tenga problema alguno para que llame y encargue que investiguen este hospital.

Vulturi intentó intimidarlo con su mirada, pero como no lo consiguió, pulsó el botón del interfono sobre su escritorio.

—Isabella se va del hospital —dijo—. Que traigan sus cosas a, mi despacho.

—Doctor, debería... —se escuchó la voz procedente del otro lado de la línea, antes de que la silenciara.

—Haga lo que le dicen.

—Sí, inmediatamente —respondió, en un tono más sumiso.

Cuando al cabo de los pocos minutos se oyeron los golpes en la puerta, Edward fue quien la abrió. Tomó el paquete que la mujer con cara grisácea portaba en sus manos y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Miró el paquete. Un pantalón de lana, un suéter azul claro, ropa interior y un par de sandalias de estilo italiano.

—¿Dónde están los anillos? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Y sus documentos de identificación? ¿Y el resto de su ropa?

—Eso es todo lo que tenemos —le respondió Vulturi—. Cuando llegó aquí vino con lo puesto.

Edward juró por lo bajo y volvió a meter la ropa en la bolsa con gesto de enfado, pero cuando se acercó a la mujer que estaba sentada en la silla, su expresión fue suave y gentil. Le tocó el brazo y ella lo miró.

—Vámonos, Bella.

Ella se puso de pie de forma obediente y le dejó que la guiase por la habitación. Vulturi los siguió.

La sala que había al salir del despacho estaba repleta de hombres. Edward ya sabía que iban a estar allí. Todos permanecieron en silencio, como le habían prometido. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Vulturi, que se había quedado en la puerta, pálido como la pared, cuando reconoció al abogado que estaba al lado de la mesa de su secretaria.

—¿Doctor Marcus Vulturi? —le preguntó el abogado. Era una pregunta ritual que no requería respuesta—. Tengo una orden de investigación de este hospital, y otra en la que le piden que me deje que un grupo de especialistas examinen a sus pacientes.

—¡Cullen! —exclamó Vulturi—. Ya tienes el historial. Dijiste que...

Edward sonrió.

—Te mentí. En realidad quería matarte, Vulturi, pero los hombres civilizados ya han dejado de hacer esas cosas. Pero estoy decidido a acabar contigo. Y si estos señores encuentran lo que creo que van a encontrar, tendré el placer de verte entre rejas, donde será imposible que sigas controlando tu nefasto negocio.

Uno de los hombres se separó del grupo, le quitó a Edward la carpeta y la bolsa con la ropa y salió por la puerta. La abrió y se quedó esperando, mientras Edward sacaba a Bella, que ni siquiera rechistaba, de la prisión en la que había estado los últimos siete meses.

En el último escalón del porche, en su primer acto obstinado desde que Edward había ido a por ella, se detuvo. Él la miró. Sin fijarse en los coches oficiales que había aparcados, miró al sol y respiró el aire de octubre. Después se quedó esperando a que él le indicara dónde tenía que ir.

Un conductor sin uniforme estaba de pie junto a la puerta abierta del coche. Después, en un acto de consideración que Edward nunca había pensado posible de un extraño, sacó una manta doblada y se la entregó a Edward. Edward la tomó, la desdobló y se la puso a Bella sobre los hombros, mientras la ayudaba a subirse al coche.

El hombre que los había acompañado desde la clínica, se sentó en el asiento delantero de la limusina. En silencio, el coche se alejó de aquella mansión.

Bella no prestó atención al interior del coche, ni tampoco al paisaje que se veía en los cuarenta kilómetros que los separaban de Boston. Se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto, sin levantar la mirada, hasta que el automóvil se detuvo frente a las puertas de un hotel.

Edward la ayudó a salir y se fijó en que estaba medio temblando de frío. Llevaba sólo unas zapatillas, con unas suelas finísimas. Edward la tomó en sus brazos. Ella no protestó, cuando sintió los brazos en su cuerpo.

—No te asustes —le dijo—. Te voy a llevar en brazos.

Edward se dio cuenta de que no se asustaba. Ella aceptó que la levantara en brazos, lo mismo que había aceptado, sin oponerse, sabe Dios qué cosas. No pesaba casi nada.

El hombre que los había acompañado desde la clínica los acompañó a lo largo del pasillo del hotel hasta que llegaron al ascensor, en el que había esperándolos un oficial de policía que les abrió las puertas. El hombre le entregó la carpeta con el historial, le dijo algo en voz baja y después entró en el ascensor con Edward y Bella. Cuando llegaron hasta el piso donde iban, los dirigió a lo largo de un pasillo enmoquetado y abrió una puerta de la habitación que había al final del mismo, entrando y dejándola abierta.

Edward dejó a Bella en el sofá y se quedó mirándola, pero ella no lo miró. Su mirada estaba perdida en dirección a la ventana.

Edward se dio la vuelta, jurando por lo bajo. Había una bandeja con bebidas en una de las mesas. Edward se sirvió un whisky en un vaso de cristal.

De pronto oyó que algo se movía. Volvió la cabeza y vio que Bella se había quitado la manta y se había puesto de pie. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia la ventana. Había una mesa y sobre ella había un ramo de flores, flores que le había costado muchísimo encontrar en esa época del año. Bella se inclinó y las olió. Edward se quedó observándola, incapaz de apartar su mirada de ella. Poco a poco se llevó el vaso a sus labios, mientras la observaba acariciar los pétalos de las flores.

—Edward.

Oír pronunciar su nombre en sus labios era lo último que había esperado. Se quedó petrificado. Ella se dio la vuelta, con los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada, sus manos extendidas, como si estuviera suplicando.

Antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, ella se desmayó. Cuando llegó a su lado, estaba tumbada en el suelo enmoquetado. Edward la levantó y la llevó al dormitorio.

Apartó las mantas de la cama y dejó a Bella sobre las sábanas. Sin pensar en el hombre que había en la otra habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama, tapándola de miradas indiscretas, mientras le quitaba la ropa.

No llevaba nada debajo del vestido, a excepción de unas bragas de algodón que le quedaban grandes. Levantó su brazo y vio las marcas que le habían dejado las inyecciones. Se le habían formado hematomas en su descolorida piel.

Edward empezó a lanzar juramentos en silencio, con gesto de rabia. Maldijo a Vulturi y a todos sus colaboradores. Maldijo a su madre. Maldijo al médico que había recomendado el hospital de Vulturi. Y se maldijo a sí mismo por su estupidez.

Se inclinó y se acercó a ella, la abrazó con mucha delicadeza.

—¿Señor Cullen?

La voz que se oyó en la otra habitación era lo que menos se esperaba en aquellos momentos. No hasta que la oyó por segunda vez.

—Señor Cullen—dijo el hombre. Había entrado en el dormitorio—. No quiero molestarlo, pero es la hora. Es mejor reunir cuanto antes todas las pruebas, para poder ganar este caso.

Edward asintió en silencio con la cabeza.

—Está bien.

Se puso en pie y tapó a Bella con la sábana. Levantó el teléfono que había en la mesilla y marcó un número. El teléfono al otro lado de la línea lo levantaron al primer tono.

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo, notando el tono ronco de su voz—. Rose... te necesito.

La doctora Rosalie McCarty llegó a los pocos minutos, porque su habitación estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Estaba guapísima con su traje de chaqueta, con su pelo rubio y sofisticado. Una enfermera la acompañaba. Su cuñada frunció el ceño. Fue el único gesto de preocupación que manifestó al ver a Bella.

—Sal de la habitación, Edward —le dijo.

—No.

Rosalie se las arregló para ponerse entre él y la cama.

— Pues por lo menos déjame sitio —le pidió. Le puso las manos en los hombros—. Por favor. Es mejor que salgas.

No quiso salir, pero tampoco pudo soportar ver a la enfermera con la jeringuilla en su mano. Se fue hacia la ventana y miró la calle, mientras a Bella le sacaban muestras para hacerle los análisis de sangre. A los pocos minutos, la enfermera se marchó y casi de inmediato un hombre entró en la habitación con una fotocopia del historial del hospital. Después, Edward y Rosalie se quedaron solos con Bella.

Horas más tarde, todavía estaban solos en la misma habitación.

El dormitorio del hotel estaba iluminado por la lámpara que Rosalie estaba utilizando para leer el historial. Puso una expresión de sorpresa cuando empezó a leer, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Leyó en silencio, concentrándose en los papeles que tenía en las manos.

Bella seguía dormida, sin enterarse de su presencia.

—¿No puedes hacer nada? —le preguntó Edward en tono de frustración, rompiendo el silencio.

Rosalie apartó la mirada de los papeles.

—No hasta que sepamos qué es lo que han hecho —le respondió, con voz suave—. Lo que está claro es que el tratamiento psiquiátrico que le han puesto es el menos indicado. Antes de tomar una decisión me gustaría ver los resultados de los análisis. Pero me parece que le han creado una adicción tan fuerte que va a ser muy difícil desengancharla.

Edward cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, tragando saliva antes de hablar.

—¿Qué dicen en el historial?

—Demasiadas cosas —respondió Rosalie—. Pero no lo suficiente.

—Maldita sea, Rose, no juegues conmigo —se quedó mirando a la figura en silencio que estaba tumbada en la cama— . ¡Es mi mujer! —bajó la voz, intentando controlarse—. Y yo fui el que pagué ése hospital.

—¿De verdad crees lo que estás diciendo?

—No lo sé.

Suspiró y se metió las manos en el pantalón de su traje.

—Yo creo que sí. Por lo menos tengo los justificantes del banco que lo demuestran. Así que dime lo que dicen esos papeles.

—Edward...

—Dímelo.

—Dicen que yo era el psiquiatra de referencia.

—Pero tú estabas con Emmett.

—Dicen que Isabella fue a la clínica por su propio pie.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward—. Se había ido de mi lado. Era libre.

—Edward. No te castigues de esa forma.

—¿Por qué, Rose? ¿Por qué?

Rosalie se puso de pie, se acercó un poco a él.

—Su historial médico refleja una depresión...

—Eso no tiene sentido...

—Producida por... por un aborto.

Edward la estaba mirando. Había oído su voz. Pero aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Bella embarazada? ¿Lo había abandonado sin decírselo? Podía creerse que lo hubiera abandonado, pero no que matara a un niño y menos al que llevara dentro de ella. No. No Isabella.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Rosalie ordenó las fotocopias y levantó el aparato, antes de que sonara otra vez. Habló en voz baja, haciendo preguntas. Cuando terminó, dejó el teléfono en su sitio.

—Los análisis no son muy positivos.

Edward se la quedó mirando. La noticia le tendría que haber sorprendido. Ya habían hablado de que era posible que le hubieran creado una adicción. Pero ahora era una realidad. Una realidad que tenía que confirmar mirando al cuerpo tumbado sobre la cama.

Tenía los ojos abiertos y lo estaba mirando.

—¿Bella?

Al oírla respirar, Rosalie también se dio la vuelta y se colocó al lado de la cama. Bella movió la cabeza en la almohada. Miró a Edward y después a Rosalie, para mirarlo después otra vez a él. Antes de darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Bella se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana. Se tocó el cuerpo. Tan sólo llevaba las bragas puestas, pero no pareció darse cuenta de eso.

—¿Dónde están mis zapatos?

Aquellas zapatillas con las que salió del hospital, se habían caído al suelo cuando la había llevado a la cama. La enfermera las había recogido y Edward le había dicho que las tirara a la basura.

—Ya no los necesitas. Mañana te compraré unos nuevos. Te compraré todo lo que quieras.

—¡Quiero esos zapatos! —se apartó de él. Edward se dio cuenta del tono histérico de su voz—. Por favor. Me portaré bien, te lo prometo. Seré buena.

Edward le agarró de los hombros.

—Por favor Rose, dame esos condenados zapatos.

En el momento en que Rosalie puso los zapatos en sus manos, Bella se quedó más tranquila. Los acarició y los apretó contra ella, antes de tumbarse de nuevo en la cama.

Edward se quedó sentado a su lado, mirando el preciado tesoro que ella tenía entre sus manos. Se había puesto como se había puesto sólo por unas zapatillas muy viejas.

 _¿Por qué?_

Cuando se quedó dormida, sus dedos siguieron acariciando aquellas zapatillas, agarrándose con fuerza a ellas, cuando intentó quitárselas. Pero al final, con mucho cuidado, lo consiguió.

Miró a Rosalie, quien movió en sentido negativo la cabeza, indicándole con ello que tampoco entendía bien aquella respuesta. Edward las acarició, como Bella había hecho. No entendía nada, Pero al pasar la mano por la suela percibió un cambio en la textura, una zona un poco más rígida que el resto, una pequeña abertura que casi no se distinguía.

Con gesto impaciente, rasgó la suela y vio que había un trozo de cartón diferente del resto. Lo desdobló y se quedó boquiabierto.

La tinta se había casi borrado por la presión del pie. No tenía fecha, pero Edward no necesitaba ninguna fecha. Bella y él habían renovado el estudio de su casa en Backwater Bay, Oklahoma, el año anterior. Juntos habían elegido los muebles. La foto que tenía entre sus manos no era muy buena, pero en ella se veía a Rose y a él sentados en un sofá estampado. Estaban sonrientes y mirándose el uno al otro, compartiendo uno de los pocos momentos que habían tenido alguna razón por la que sonreír en los últimos meses.

Le dio la foto a Rosalie, quien la miró en silencio.

—¿Sabes lo que quiere decir todo esto? —le preguntó.

—Sí —le respondió con una sonrisa amarga—. Quiere decir qué Isabella es una persona muy tenaz. Significa que tiene más espíritu del que todos creíamos que tenía. Significa que por lo menos hay una parte dentro de ella todavía intacta, a pesar de lo que ha pasado.

—Y significa — dijo Edward, sin querer digerir lo que Rosalie había dicho—, que alguien de la casa, muy cercano a nosotros, se ha tomado la molestia de sacar esta foto y enviársela.

—Edward — Rosalie le puso una mano en el pecho—. Yo creo que tendría que estar ingresada en un hospital.

— ¡No! Ya ha estado hospitalizada demasiado tiempo. No la ingresaré a menos que no sea necesario.

—Quitarle la adicción va a ser un proceso doloroso.

Edward cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

—Lo sé.

—Y para ti también.

—También lo sé.

Abrió los ojos y vio que Rosalie lo estaba mirando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Varios días, como mínimo.

—¿Y después?

Rosalie no apartó su mirada.

—No puedo prometer nada.

Edward buscó su mano, como un ciego buscando cobijo.

Rosalie lo abrazó.

—Oh, Edward —murmuró—. Mi querido Edward. Ojalá pudiera decirte algo. Pero no lo sé.


	3. Capítulo II

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La esposa perdida de Modean Moon**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

En lo primero que se fijó Bella fue en que estaba nevando.

La única luz que había en la habitación procedía de las ventanas. Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana entraban por las cortinas iluminando la habitación.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue que le dolía todo el cuerpo y que el peso de las mantas intensificaba su dolor. Tenía el brazo izquierdo sobre las mantas, inmovilizado por un aparato de alguna clase. Hizo un rictus de dolor al ver la aguja. Siguió con la mirada el tubo, hasta llegar a la botella que colgaba de un soporte.

¿Estaría en un hospital?

Lo dudaba. Las mantas eran muy suaves y la habitación demasiado grande para ser un hospital. Además, estaba muy bien amueblada.

Miró a su alrededor, absorbiendo impresiones de lo que la rodeaba. Había dos sillas cerca de las ventanas. En una de ellas había una masa oscura.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, se dio cuenta de que aquella masa era un hombre. Tenía las piernas estiradas. Los pantalones vaqueros muy ajustados a sus muslos. Tenía la cabeza echada para atrás y estaba dormido.

—Hola.

Lo dijo en un tono ronco, casi en un susurro, pero la oyó. Era un hombre alto, por lo menos así lo percibía desde donde estaba encendió la lámpara de la mesilla y lo pudo ver con más claridad.

Tenía una mandíbula agresiva, oscurecida por un día sin afeitarse. La nariz recta, un poco puntiaguda y una boca generosa. Su cabello era rojizo, probablemente cobrizo, pero era difícil de precisar con aquella luz. Seguro que tenía la piel morena, pensó, porque iba bien con su imagen. Sin embargo, se fijó que estaba pálido. Tenía unas líneas marcadas a los dos lados de la boca. Los ojos oscuros también, enrojecidos por el cansancio.

No sabía si lo conocía o no.

Se fijó en que él la estaba mirando con la misma intensidad que ella lo miraba a él. Parecía que estaba buscando algo en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Estás despierta.

—Sí —se sintió atrapada en su mirada, atrapada en una pregunta que no podía responder—. ¿Has estado aquí toda la noche?

Esbozó una media sonrisa, como si acabara de recordar un chiste que no quiso compartir con ella.

—Sí.

Tenía una voz profunda, cálida. O por lo menos eso se imaginó con los pocos monosílabos que oyó de él.

Rompió el hechizo de su mirada y se miró el brazo.

—No me gustan las agujas.

—Lo sé.

Con mucho cuidado, él se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Ahora que has vuelto a la realidad, pediré que te quiten eso.

Había juzgado bien su tono de voz. Era una voz que casi la acariciaba.

—Gracias.

Lo miró. Todavía la estaba mirando de forma intensa

—No me gusta tener que preguntar esto –dijo ella—, pero ¿dónde estoy?

—Estamos en un hotel de Boston.

No tenía acento de Boston. Tenía un acento más sureño. Se fijó en las líneas de su frente y el tono de sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bella se puso a pensar en lo que sentía, preguntándose por primera vez cómo había ido a parar allí.

—Como si me hubieran dado una paliza —admitió. El pensamiento la dejó aturdida—. ¿Me la han dado?

Él cerró los ojos.

—No. ¿No te acuerdas?

 _¿Recordar? ¿Recordar qué?_ Lo primero que había pensado era que estaba nevando.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó ella, pero había otra pregunta que para ella era más importante—. ¿Quién soy?

La cara que puso él podría haberse visto en cualquier estatua. Pálido como el mármol, con la boca apretada, la mirada perdida.

—Te llamas Isabella Cullen —le respondió—. Yo te llamo Bella. Y eres mi esposa.

Ya tenía un nombre. Isabella Cullen, y una edad. Veintiséis años. Un marido y una familia. Ro…salie, la doctora Rosalie McCarty, era parte de su familia. Estaba casada con el hermano de Edward, Emmett, que también era médico. Pero todo aquello lo fue sabiendo a lo largo de las semanas de recuperación, a partir del momento en que se había despertado y vio a Edward en aquella habitación. Eran cosas de las que ella no se acordaba.

No se acordaba de nada, ni siquiera de la razón por la que estaba enferma. De lo único que se acordaba era que no le gustaban las agujas. Que le gustaba el color azul. Le gustaba el marisco y la fruta. Y las flores de primavera. Pero todo aquello eran sensaciones. Y cada vez que hacía aquellos comentarios, Rosalie entrecerraba los ojos y Bella se sentía como un animal de laboratorio.

Nadie le había explicado el origen de su enfermedad, que le había arrebatado la memoria. Ni tampoco nadie le quería decir nada sobre su pasado, ni de su identidad.

 _—Es mejor que te acuerdes por ti misma —le había dicho Rosalie, sin querer escuchar los argumentos de Bella._

Y Edward, aquel hombre extraño que decía ser su marido, parecía a veces menos accesible que Rosalie.

La llevaron a casa. La metieron en un avión privado y no le dijeron dónde iban en concreto. Oklahoma. Bella tenía un vago concepto de aquel estado, imágenes de praderas y polvo, de indios en sus tiendas. Pero el terreno que vio desde el avión era llano y seco.

Había volado sobre las montañas. No vio picos muy altos, sólo bosques de madera y rocas. Y en el centro de aquellos montes, recorriéndolos de norte a sur, había un inmenso lago.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Bella.

—Eufaula —le respondió Edward.

—Eufaula —repitió Bella—. ¿Es francés?

—No es indio —le informó.

Rosalie, sentada en un asiento al lado del piloto, parecía absorta en unos papeles. Bella vio que Edward tenía otro estado de ánimo, del que había estado con anterioridad.

— ¿Está nuestra casa cerca del lago? —le preguntó.

—No mucho.

Bella se sintió desilusionada.

—Oh.

Edward frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella, hablándole de forma suave, casi como si no quisiera que los demás le oyeran.

— ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

—Porque siempre haces lo mismo —le respondió, sin sentirse intimidada por el hombre que tenía el control absoluto sobre su vida—. No es justo. Me pides respuestas, pero tú no me das ninguna.

Edward apretó los labios y la miró con unos ojos verdes.

—A lo mejor tienes razón —admitió él—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha decepcionado?

—Nada importante —le respondió.

—Eso tú no lo sabes.

—No, no. Claro que no —todos los sentimientos de frustración acumulados estaban saliendo de pronto a la luz—. Yo lo único que sé es lo que tú quieres contarme. Y me cuentas muy poco. ¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Qué es lo que estás ocultando?

El tiempo que habían pasado en el hotel de Boston, a pesar de que había salido de vez en cuando, no había mejorado la palidez de Edward. Pero al hacerle aquellas preguntas, se puso más pálido aún. La agarró de los hombros con las dos manos, como si quisiera zarandearla, o estrecharla entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha decepcionado? —le repitió.

Tenía mucha más fuerza que ella.

—Es que pensé que podría ser agradable vivir cerca de un lago —le respondió.

Él cerró los ojos y suspiró. Después, como si se hubiera dado cuenta en aquel momento de que la estaba agarrando con fuerza, la soltó.

—Pues entonces vivirás cerca del lago.

Ella apartó su mirada, sintiéndose confusa, fijándose en sus manos y viendo que tenía unas cicatrices que subían por el brazo y se ocultaban bajo la manga de la camisa. Se preguntó cómo se habría hecho aquellas cicatrices, si tenían alguna relación con su pérdida de memoria. Pero eso pertenecía al pasado y no lo recordaba. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, para reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Tu respuesta era importante, Bella.

Fue una concesión, y sabía que tenía que estar agradecida por ello.

—Pero no me vas a decir por qué.

—No puedo — le respondió—. Ten paciencia, a pesar de que algunas veces que te parezca que yo no la tengo. Tenemos que fiarnos de Rose en este aspecto, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

El avión empezó a volar en círculos. Edward se apoyó en su respaldo. Le agarró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Bella miró por la ventanilla, pero inmediatamente apartó la vista.

Edward la estaba mirando, sin reflejar emoción alguna. No le molestó que la mirara. El viaje la había dejado más cansada de lo que ella había pensado. Se fijó en que él también tenía gesto de cansancio. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría sin dormir una noche entera? Porque cada vez que se había despertado en las noches que habían pasado en el hotel, él siempre había estado a su lado.

De pronto sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Edward apartó su mano. Cerró los ojos y procuró olvidarse de aquel temor. Se apoyó en su respaldo y se agarró con fuerza a la mano de Edward, como si le fuera la vida en ello.

.

.

.

—Dios mío —exclamó Bella con sorpresa.

La carretera privada por la que habían ido era impresionante, cubierta a ambos lados de árboles. Se detuvieron ante unas puertas inmensas que se abrieron de forma electrónica. Cuando el coche se detuvo frente a una casa inmensa, sintió que no estaba preparada para tantas sorpresas.

Salieron del coche y subieron por unos escalones de mármol y entraron en un vestíbulo de mármol también. Dos columnas de estilo corintio sujetaban el techo arqueado.

Bella miró al hombre que había a su lado. No le extrañaba que no le hubiera contado aquello. No se lo hubiera creído.

— ¿Vivimos aquí? —le preguntó.

—Bueno, bueno. Al fin llegan los viajeros.

— ¡Emmett!

Bella notó la emoción en la voz de Rosalie por primera vez, cuando se dirigió a saludar al hombre que se acercaba a ellos con la ayuda de unas muletas.

— ¿Te he sorprendido, querida? Ya te dije que no me iba a quedar para toda la vida en esa silla de ruedas.

—Pero tus manos... —le dijo Rosalie.

—Olvídate de mis manos.

El hombre se quedó de pie frente a ellos. Miró a Bella. No sabía si los conocía. Sabía que era el hermano de Edward. Se parecían, aunque no era tan alto, ni tan delgado como el hombre que estaba a su lado.

—Así que tú eres la mujer que le ha echado el lazo a mi hermano.

Bella se encogió, al oír la amargura en el tono de voz de aquel hombre.

—Ya basta, Emmett.

Edward habló muy suave, pero Bella notó que en realidad le estaba dando una orden. Y así lo debió entender también Emmett. Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa.

—Claro, Edward. Es mejor no molestar, ¿verdad? —se apoyó en sus muletas y se dio la vuelta—. Tu eficiente ama de llaves os ha preparado un refrigerio y también tiene una lista de mensajes de personas que han llamado. Tu agente por lo menos ha llamado seis veces.

—Isabella está cansada —dijo Edward, interrumpiendo a Emmett al tiempo que apretaba su hombro, instándola a que se diese la vuelta—. La llevaré a su habitación. Espérame en la biblioteca.

Esa vez la orden fue tajante. Bella se dio la vuelta, contenta de abandonar la escena que no entendía. Dejó que Edward la llevara a su habitación.

Subieron al piso de arriba. El suelo del pasillo era de madera de roble, no mármol.

Bella miró al hombre que caminaba en silencio a su lado. ¿Quién era? Creía haber visto todas sus facetas durante las semanas que pasaron en Boston. Lo había visto mostrarse gentil y a veces despegado. Pero nunca le había visto ejercer la autoridad con tanto aplomo. ¿Sería por la casa? No. Descartó esa idea de inmediato. La casa, si acaso, podía ser un reflejo de sí mismo, no lo contrario. Eso estaba claro, porque no había más que fijarse en su porte, en su traje hecho a medida y sus zapatos de estilo italiano. Estaba claro que era un hombre vestido como se tenía que vestir viviendo en una casa de ese tipo, mientras que ella...

No sabía nada de él. Sabía lo mismo que había sabido la mañana que despertó y lo encontró a su lado. Un desconocido que le dijo que era su marido.

 _Su marido._

Rosalie, la omnipresente Rosalie, le había dicho a Edward que Bella ya estaba en condiciones de volver a casa. ¿Le habría dicho también que podría volver a sus deberes conyugales?

Bella tropezó y Edward se dio la vuelta de inmediato para sujetarla. Lo miró, pensando en que le había leído los pensamientos, pero tan sólo vio preocupación en sus ojos, nada más. Sintió la presión de sus manos en sus brazos, unas manos fuertes y a la vez delicadas. ¿Qué es lo que había habido entre ellos en el pasado?

Ella sonrió, como disculpándose por su torpeza y él respondió con una mirada cargada de preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien?

No lo estaba. Allí, en la semioscuridad del pasillo, con Edward a su lado, era cada vez más consciente de ello.

No sabía cómo le habría respondido a una pregunta así en el pasado. No sabía cómo tenía que responder una esposa. Sólo sabía y se daba cuenta de la ironía de sus palabras.

—Una pregunta un poco tonta, Edward —le respondió, echando la cabeza para atrás para poder ver su mirada penetrante—. Debes saber que estoy aterrorizada.

— ¿De qué, Bella? —le preguntó—. ¿De mi casa, de mi familia, de que no puedes recordar nada, de mí?

—Sí.

Le dio esa respuesta, a pesar de que sabía que no era verdad. La mirada de Edward perdió su calidez, al tiempo que la soltaba.

—No, de ti no —le aclaró—. Si no de lo que esperas de mí. Y quizá de lo que yo espero de mí misma.

— ¿Y si te digo que no espero nada de ti?

—Pero no es lo que me vas a decir, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó. Edward movió la cabeza en sentido negativo.

—No.

La agarró del brazo y su cuerpo respondió al sentir su mano. No era miedo, se dijo Bella a sí misma, sino conciencia del poder que tenía sobre ella, tanto física como emocionalmente, e incluso financieramente. No, miedo no. En ningún momento había sentido miedo de él. Aunque a lo mejor debía sentirlo, pensó por un momento. A lo mejor algún día debía sentirlo. Intentó borrar de su mente esos pensamientos.

Entró en una habitación muy grande, decorada con luces indirectas que iluminaban determinadas zonas y en tonos azules.

Bella se quitó el abrigo con la ayuda de Edward y lo dejó en un sofá de estilo francés. Recorrió con su mirada la habitación, esbozando en su rostro una sonrisa.

Aparte del sofá no había más muebles de estilo francés. Mesas de estilo Hepplewhite inglés. Sus oscuras superficies brillaban a la luz de las lámparas. También había un sofá blanco frente a la chimenea.

Al otro lado de la habitación estaba la alcoba, con dos paredes de ventanas y en una tercera con puertas francesas, que albergaban una cama casi de tamaño real.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Edward estaba observando su reacción.

— ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó.

—Sí, mucho —le respondió—. Casi me había esperado ver gárgolas y grifos en el techo.

—No, monstruos no, Bella. Eso es algo que no puedes tolerar.

A continuación, y como si hubiera pensado que ya le había dicho demasiado, se dio la vuelta y comentó:

—El cuarto de baño y el vestidor están ahí. Encontrarás todo lo que necesitas. Cuando suba, te traeré una bandeja. No tardaré mucho. Date un baño si quieres.

— ¿Edward?

Se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia una puerta que salía del pasillo y la abrió.

—Yo me voy a quedar en una habitación al lado de la tuya —le dijo—. Puedes cerrar la puerta si quieres, pero preferiría que la dejaras abierta para que pueda oírte si me necesitas en medio de la noche.

— ¿Edward? —lo miró un tanto confusa.

Estaba teniendo con ella una actitud un tanto despegada. Educado, pero impersonal. La estaba tratando como una desconocida, mientras que ella tenía en su cabeza un montón de preguntas que hacerle. Había sacado sus cosas de aquella habitación. Porque estaba claro que aquella era también la habitación de Edward. Pero no se atrevía a preguntarle las cosas que le tenía que preguntar.

— ¿Compartíamos antes esta habitación?

—Sí —le respondió.

— ¿Y la cama?

—Sí —volvió a responderle.

— ¿Éramos felices aquí? —insistió—. ¿Nos amábamos?

—Bella —le respondió con voz suave—. ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?

— ¿A quién más se las puedo preguntar? —se fue a su lado y le puso la mano en el brazo—. Me estás diciendo que ésta es mi casa, pero yo no me acuerdo. Me dices que eres mi marido. No quiero herirte, pero tampoco me acuerdo. ¿No crees que deberías responderme la pregunta?

— ¿Me creerías?

—No tendría más remedio, ¿no?

—Si te dijera que me amabas con todo tu corazón y que los dos éramos las personas más felices del mundo, ¿me creerías?

Eso era lo que ella deseaba. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—0 si te dijera que tenías miedo de mí, que odiabas este sitio, que esperabas la mínima ocasión para escaparte, ¿me creerías?

Bella sintió en la mano su brazo en tensión.

— ¿Por qué no me quieres responder?

Edward le quitó la mano de su brazo y se la puso entre las suyas.

—Tú sabes las respuestas, Bella. Sean las que sean, las tendrás que descubrir por ti misma.


	4. Capítulo III

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La esposa perdida de Modean Moon**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra las ventanas despertó a Bella. Abrió los ojos y se acomodó en la almohada. Ya había amanecido. Había dormido toda la noche. No había tenido pesadillas. Había logrado dormir toda la noche de un tirón.

—De todos los meses del año, enero es en el que peor tiempo hace.

Bella abrió los ojos. Junto a la puerta vio a una mujer delgada con el pelo plateado. Llevaba una bata de terciopelo verde.

—Es más tarde de lo que parece —continuó diciéndole la mujer—. Está más oscuro por la tormenta. Seguro que por la tarde la lluvia se convierte en hielo.

Bella, que ya estaba despierta, se apoyó en el cabecero de madera de la cama y se cubrió con la manta. La puerta que daba al vestíbulo estaba cerrada. Había visto cómo Edward la había cerrado con llave la noche anterior. Miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación y vio que la puerta de Edward estaba abierta.

—Está abajo, en su despacho —le dijo la mujer—. Lleva allí horas escribiendo. De joven se pasaba casi todo el tiempo escribiendo allí sus historias.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde.

—Quería hacerte una visita mientras él estaba ocupado. Estaba tan de mal humor cuando llamó por teléfono hace unas semanas desde Boston. Quería resolver por lo menos una cosa antes de verlo de nuevo.

La mujer era mayor de lo que Bella había pensado al principio. Aunque se había maquillado, no había podido disimular las arrugas de sus ojos.

—Yo quería llevarme bien contigo, Isabella. Te pareces tanto a mi sobrina.

Bella aceptó el examen que le estaba haciendo aquella mujer con creciente irritación. Era una persona que sufría de amnesia, no era un animal de laboratorio sin sentimientos.

— ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

No sabía por qué le hacía aquella pregunta, cuando todo el mundo lo sabía. Prefirió no responder a aquella mujer, lo mismo que prefirió no preguntarle tampoco su identidad.

—Está bien —comentó la mujer, levantándose de la cama—. Quizá sea lo mejor. Se dirigió hacia una mesa pequeña y abrió un cajón.

—Edward pensó que yo sabía esto —dijo—. A mí me dejaron desconcertada sus acusaciones, tanto que no tuve más remedio que hacer algo. Y dónde mirar mejor que donde realmente empezó todo.

Sacó una cosa del cajón y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama. Bella la observó en silencio, deseando que aquella mujer aclarara lo que estaba diciendo y que le dijera lo que le tuviera que decir.

—No fue difícil encontrarlos, y menos cuando supe dónde buscar. Estaban en la parte de atrás del cajón, donde ningún ladrón podría encontrarlos.

—Yo en tu lugar no le diría a Edward lo descuidada que fuiste con ellos continuó diciendo, colocando en su mano dos anillos.

Bella se quedó mirando los dos anillos de zafiros y de diamantes. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, dispuesta a realizar una pregunta, descubrió que la mujer ya casi se había ido de la habitación.

Estaba de pie, junto a la puerta de la habitación de Edward. Enarcó una ceja de forma delicada.

—Otra cosa, Isabella —le dijo mostrándose condescendiente—. Bienvenida a casa.

.

.

.

La noche anterior, el baño de color rosa, con sus apliques de mármol, le había parecido otra muestra de la opresión que ejercía aquella casa. Después de haber descansado, sin embargo, Bella miró la habitación con otros ojos, con una actitud en la que apreciaba la belleza y el lujo de aquella estancia. ¿Habría vivido ella rodeada de tanta riqueza?

Los vestidos que había en el guardarropa le valían todos. También comprobó que le valían los anillos.

Se los dejó puestos, intentando descubrir los sentimientos que le evocaban, mientras se preguntaba qué había que ponerse para desayunar, cuando una vivía en una especie de museo. Seguro que no uno de los varios pares de pantalones vaqueros que encontró doblados en el armario. Y menos un vestido para desayunar. Se puso un par de pantalones de tela de color melocotón, con un suéter de lana y un par de zapatos de tacón bajo.

Se sintió como una niña jugando a las casitas. Se miró en el espejo. Tenía el pelo muy corto y su mirada revelaba secretos que ni ella misma podía saber.

Era una extraña para sí misma. Tan extraña como todo el mundo que se había encontrado. Como todo el mundo que conocería a partir de ese momento y hasta que se le desbloqueara la mente. Rosalie le había dicho que no había ninguna razón física que le impidiera recordar.

De pronto se fijó en que se estaba dando vueltas a los anillos. Se los quitó y se los metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Dándose cuenta de que sólo estaba posponiendo lo inevitable, Bella levantó el mentón y estiró los hombros. Si aquel era su hogar, no debía esconderse en su habitación. Si aquella era su familia, no debía esconderse de ellos, por mucho miedo que le diera.

Se fue al piso de abajo. Bella suspiró cuando encontró la sala donde estaba el desayuno. Unas cortinas de estilo austriaco cubrían los ventanales en los que golpeaba la lluvia. Pero a pesar del mal tiempo que hacía, era una habitación muy alegre. En una de las esquinas, por ejemplo, había una pequeña fuente de mármol. Era posible que aquello fuese de verdad su hogar.

Empujó la puerta y entró en la cocina.

Una mujer de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo canoso, recogido en un moño, levantó la cabeza y su cara de sorpresa se convirtió en una expresión de alegría.

— ¡Señora Cullen!

Bella se quedó en el sitio donde estaba. ¿Sería aquella mujer alguien que ella conocía?

La mujer se levantó de la silla.

—El señor Cullen me dijo que posiblemente se levantara tarde. Me dijo que no la molestara. Si me hubiera llamado, le habría subido el desayuno a la cama.

—Es que nadie me ha explicado las costumbres que hay aquí.

—Oh —la mujer pareció un tanto desconcertada y miró a su alrededor, antes de mirarla de nuevo a la cara—. Lo siento. Es que se me olvidan las cosas. Yo le explicaré cómo funciona. Es un sistema integrado en los teléfonos.

—Gracias —le dijo Bella—. Se lo agradecería mucho —se quedó mirando las recetas que estaba consultado aquella mujer—. Me gustaría tomar algo de café

—Por supuesto —la mujer ordenó cuidadosamente las fichas—. Váyase al salón y yo se lo llevaré.

En tan sólo unos minutos, la mujer apareció con una bandeja. Bella, que estaba mirando por la ventana, giró la cabeza.

— No puede ver el lago hoy, a causa de la lluvia —dijo la mujer, dejando la bandeja en una mesa en la que podían sentarse diez personas con tranquilidad.

— ¿Se puede ver normalmente el lago desde aquí? —Claro —respondió la mujer.

Recordó que le había preguntado a Edward si vivían junto al lago y él le había respondido lo contrario.

¿Por qué le había respondido de aquella manera? Movió la cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa. Una cafetera plateada y una taza la estaban esperando. Sin leche. Sin azúcar. Pero no necesitaba ni leche, ni azúcar. Miró a la mujer que la estaba observando, casi con ansiedad.

—Yo me llamo Makenna Handly —le dijo la mujer—. Mi marido, Charles, que lo conoció anoche, lleva años trabajando para el señor Cullen y para usted.

Bella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, agradeciendo que se hubiera presentado. —Gracias, señora Handly —le respondió—. Odio tener que preguntar las cosas.

Por un momento, la mujer pareció tener un gesto cálido hacia ella, pero sólo por un momento.

—En un minuto le traeré el desayuno.

—No —le dijo Bella—. Esto es todo lo que voy a desayunar.

—La señora McCarty me ha dado órdenes —dijo la señora Handly, antes de marcharse de la habitación.

El concepto de Rosalie de lo que era un buen desayuno dejaba bastante que desear, pensó Bella más tarde. Estaba bien para una persona que tenía que trabajar en el campo, pero ella no se podía comer tanta comida. Ni tampoco lo iba a intentar.

¿Había sido Rosalie siempre una persona tan arbitraria? A lo mejor sí. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a que nadie decidiera por ella lo que debía o no debía desayunar.

Estaba jugueteando con la comida del plato, preguntándose qué iba a hacer el resto del día, cuando Edward entró en el comedor.

Lo miró con gesto de culpabilidad. Sin embargo, se puso muy contenta al verlo. Tenía mejor aspecto, más descansado. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter de cuello alto, que destacaba la fuerza de sus brazos y de sus hombros. Parecía estar mucho más cómodo, más a tono con el entorno. A pesar de que le dirigió una sonrisa un tanto extraña, estaba claro que se puso contento al verla.

—Makenna me ha dicho que estabas aquí —le dijo. Sacó la silla y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Has descansado bien?

—Sí —sonrió de forma dubitativa—. ¿Y tú?

—Pues yo también —se quedó mirando el plato—. Pero sigue desayunando.

Bella miró el montón de comida que le quedaba e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Es que no me apetece. ¿Quieres tomar un café?

Edward movió en sentido negativo la cabeza.

—No, ya he tomado suficiente esta mañana. Ella se sirvió un poco más.

— ¿Y ahora?

Edward estiró su mano, con sus alargados dedos y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Al sentir sus dedos, el pulso se le aceleró. Bella se mordió el labio y con sus ojos siguió el curso que trazaba su mano.

—He pensado que será mejor que te enseñe la casa, para que así no te pierdas —le dijo—. Si quieres, claro.

—Me encantaría —le respondió, ya que no quería quedarse todo el día en su habitación, ni tampoco dejar la compañía de Edward tan pronto.

Edward empezó a enseñarle la casa empezando por la habitación de al lado, un comedor que empequeñecía el tamaño del comedor donde había desayunado. Bella se sentó en el brazo de un sillón y se quedó mirando de forma pensativa.

Era una habitación un tanto cargada. Esa era la única palabra que se le ocurría para describirla. Con muebles de estilo español muy grandes, cortinajes que bloqueaban la entrada de la luz del exterior, lámparas inmensas que le daban un aspecto muy triste.

Edward se apoyó en un aparador, con las piernas cruzadas, aunque se vía que no estaba a gusto. ¿Por qué pensaría que tenía que fingir estar a gusto?

— ¿Quieres que te diga cuáles fueron tus primeras palabras cuando hace más de un año te traje a esta casa?

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se dio la vuelta con cautela.

—Dijiste, « _Dios mío, ¿vivimos aquí_? »

—Pero eso es lo que dije...

—Anoche —terminó por ella. Abandonó su posición y caminó hasta su lado. La miró—. A ti no te gusta esta habitación, Bella. Nunca te ha gustado. Así que no vas a herir mis sentimientos si me lo dices. A mí tampoco me gusta.

—¿Quiere decir eso... —se dio cuenta de que había estado manteniendo la respiración y la soltó poco a poco—. ¿Quiere decir que has decidido contarme algo?

—Sólo algunas cosas —admitió—. Tienes que entender que yo no sé cómo te puedo ayudar. Cuando Rose dijo que no teníamos que contarte nada, que teníamos que dejar que toda la información la sacases de tu subconsciente, no tuve más remedio que aceptar la situación. Ella es psiquiatra y sabe de estas cosas. Pero he estado pensando mucho lo que dijiste ayer y aunque estoy de acuerdo con Rose, al menos en parte, no veo ninguna razón para que debas estar completamente en la oscuridad.

La miró directamente a los ojos con una intensidad que podría haberle arrancado los secretos de su alma.

—Quiero saber... tengo que saber... la verdad. Y tú también. Y esta es la única forma de saberla, sea cual sea.

Bella se levantó y se alejó de aquel extraño, y al hacerlo se acordó de los anillos que llevaba en el bolsillo. En un gesto nervioso casi inconsciente, empezó a darse masajes en la base del dedo, recordando las palabras crípticas que le dijo la mujer que se los había dado.

—Edward, ¿tú crees que Rosalie... crees tú...? — Bella no sabía cómo terminar la pregunta—. ¿Has pensado que no diciéndome nada yo podría de alguna manera equivocarme y así demostrar que en realidad me acuerdo de todo?

Edward agarró su mano entre las suyas y la tranquilizó.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Bella tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos.

—Es que esta mañana una persona ha venido a mi habitación.

— ¿Quién? —sintió la presión de sus manos.

—Una mujer, con el pelo plateado, muy elegante. No me dijo quién era y yo no se lo pregunté.

Edward le soltó la mano y se dio la vuelta, pero no sin que ella se diera cuenta del dolor tan profundo en su mirada.

— ¡Maldita sea!

No fue una respuesta, pero Bella sintió que era la única respuesta que iba a conseguir. ¿Debería contarle lo de los anillos? A lo mejor se los tenía que enseñar, pero no quería discutir con aquel hombre si debía llevar o no un símbolo visible de su unión.

A lo mejor tendría que haber tenido el coraje suficiente para decírselo si hubiera seguido viendo el dolor reflejado en su mirada, pero sus ojos empezaron de pronto a reflejar una ira profunda.

— ¿Estaba cerrada la puerta de tu habitación?

—Sí, lo comprobé cuando se fue. Salió por la puerta de tu habitación.

—Lo siento —le puso la mano en la sien, acariciando de forma inconsciente un mechón de su cabello rizado, que soltó y dejó caer sobre el hombro—. No debería haber ocurrido, y no ocurrirá nunca más.

Bella miró su mano llena de cicatrices apoyada en el tejido color melocotón y sintió su calidez a través de la tela calentar su piel. Luchó contra su impulso de apoyar su mejilla sobre su mano, así como preguntarle sobre aquellas cicatrices. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró, pero él se había dado cuenta de su mirada. Retiró la mano y se la metió en el bolsillo.

— ¿Quién era esa mujer, Edward? —le preguntó Bella, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Dio un suspiro.

—Mi madre. La volverás a ver a la hora de la comida.

.

.

.

Hacía tan mal tiempo que no salieron fuera, por lo que se limitaron a ver la casa por dentro. Ni siquiera después de recorrer varias habitaciones cambió su estado de humor. Hubo habitaciones en las que ni siquiera entraron, como por ejemplo en la de Emmett, que estaba en el piso de abajo que habían acondicionado para que entrara con su silla de ruedas, las habitaciones que ocupaba la madre de Edward, Esme, y la de Rosalie, que estaba en el segundo piso. Ni en una que estaba cerrada con llave, la cual le explicó Edward era una especie de solario que estaban renovando y en la que era mejor no entrar.

Hubo sitios que a Bella no le gustaron, como el vestíbulo de entrada y otro salón en el que había colgados todos los trofeos de caza y los suelos cubiertos con las pieles de los animales, ni tampoco la escalera de servicio que utilizaban los criados y por la que no había tenido más remedio que bajar para seguir a Edward.

También había habitaciones muy agradables. Pero sólo en el invernadero, una estructura con paredes y techo de cristal, pegada a la parte este de la casa, se encontró de verdad como si estuviera en casa. Pero ni siquiera entraron dentro, se quedaron en la puerta, mirando la jungla de plantas tropicales.

Y cuando terminaron de verla, Edward le contó la historia de la casa. No le había mentido cuando le dijo lo del lago. Aquel lago tan sólo llevaba allí cuarenta años aproximadamente, mientras que la casa había sido construida hacía por lo menos ochenta. La había construido un especulador para su querida y la hija que tuvieron entre los dos. Habían vivido allí hasta que él se mató en un accidente de avión, mientras iba a supervisar sus campos petrolíferos que tenía en Texas.

Bella intentó ver la casa a través de los ojos de la mujer que había vivido en tan aislado esplendor, junto a un hombre que sin casarse con ella la había agasajado, o a través de los ojos de su hija. ¿Se habría deslizado la niña por el pasamanos de la escalera, o patinado por los suelos de mármol del vestíbulo? ¿O habría sido una niña tímida, asustada por todo lo que le rodeaba?

—Debió quererla mucho —dijo ella.

—No lo suficiente como para abandonar a su mujer y a su hijo y casarse con ella —le respondió Edward de forma cortante—. No lo suficiente como para darle unas cuantas hectáreas de sus posesiones. No lo suficiente como para dejarle algo en su testamento.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Su esposa los expulsó. El día que le enterraron, despidió a todos los sirvientes y contrató a otros de su gusto, que se quedaron impávidos viendo cómo madre e hija hacían las maletas. La abuela fue un poco más generosa —comentó Edward—. Les dio uno de los coches, para que se pudieran marchar.

— ¿Tu abuela? —le preguntó Bella.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Aunque era una mujer con el corazón tan duro romo una piedra. No había tenido más remedio que ser de aquella manera. Había trabajado en los campos petrolíferos codo con codo con mi abuelo. Nunca le perdonó que se gastara el dinero con aquella mujer.

— ¿Y qué le ocurrió a aquella mujer? –preguntó Bella.

—No estoy seguro —le respondió Edward—. Se comentó que debía haber guardado algo de dinero, o joyas, porque pasaron varios años sin que nadie supiera nada de ella, al cabo de los cuales nos puso un pleito alegando que se había quedado embarazada antes de la muerte de mi abuelo y que su hijo tenía derecho a la herencia. Durante años la única versión que escuché fue la de mi abuela. Aunque era una versión un tanto sesgada, me juró que era imposible que existiera aquel niño, porque mi abuelo se había quedado estéril. Pero aunque lo hubiera habido —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros—, no sirvió de nada, porque el caso se cerró sin celebrarse juicio.

Habían llegado casi al final de su recorrido. Con una leve presión en su brazo, Edward la invitó a entrar en un despacho. Él se fue a la chimenea y se quedó mirando los troncos. Bella se sentó en el sofá y se quedó mirándolo, sabiendo que estaba decidiendo lo que le tenía que contar.

—La casa se quedó vacía durante años. Se quedaron viviendo los criados, que envejecieron y murieron poco a poco. Hasta que mi padre cumplió los veinte años y conoció a una mujer muy guapa, una mujer de la que nadie sabía nada, pero que a mi abuela le gustaba muy poco.

—Así que mi padre se trajo a aquella chica aquí, a pesar de que legalmente era propiedad de mi abuela. A su novia le encantaba este sitio. Prefería vivir más aquí que en la ciudad.

Edward apretó los puños, pero continuó hablando con tono calmado y reflexivo.

—Le dio a mi padre un hijo y le juró devoción incondicional. Pero mi abuela descubrió que ella era la hija de aquella mujer, la hija que había sido criada en esta casa, y dijo que no estaba dispuesta a que siguiese bajo este techo una sola noche más.

»La casa, y todas las propiedades, las controlaba mi abuela. Una vez más, fue la única versión que oí durante años, pero fuera como fuera, el resultado es que mi madre se fue...

No percibió el suspiro de desaliento de Bella. Siguió mirando los troncos, como si estuviera hablando con ellos.

—Se fue del lado de mi padre. Y me abandonó a mí.

Bella recordó todos los momentos en que él la había consolado, abrazado con pasión en las horas más intempestivas de la noche. Y quiso hacer lo mismo por él. Pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a su ofrecimiento.

Caminó hasta su lado y le puso una mano en su brazo.

—Pero está contigo ahora.

Edward se dio la vuelta. Tenía la mirada tan oscura que no sabía si la estaba viendo.

—Esme está con Emmett —le dijo—. Es el hijo que tuvo con el hombre con el que se casó después de divorciarse de mi padre.

Movió de lado a lado la cabeza, como si quisiera aclarar sus pensamientos y se frotó la frente.

—No quería vivir aquí, Bella. Los años que pasé aquí de pequeño no fueron muy agradables. Pero hubo un momento en nuestras vidas en que necesitábamos privacidad —sonrió de forma triste y miró a su alrededor—. Y en esta casa la puedes conseguir con facilidad.

— ¿Me habías contado todo esto alguna vez?

— No —admitió él—. Por lo menos no toda la historia. Y a lo mejor era lo que debía haber hecho.

En ese momento Edward cambió la expresión de su mirada y se retiró de forma un tanto brusca de su lado.

—Bueno, es hora de comer —dijo—. ¿Quieres subir a algo a tu habitación?

—Sí.

Se estaba alejando de ella y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

— ¿Sabes ir? —le preguntó.

—Claro —le respondió.

—Está bien. Te espero en el comedor dentro de media hora. Toda la familia estará allí.

Edward asintió y miró hacia la puerta. De pronto lo vio como un animal feroz, atrapado y vulnerable. Aunque estaría confundida. Edward no, él era su única salvación, su único vínculo con el mundo de los recuerdos.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La esposa perdida de Modean Moon**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

La tormenta siguió amenazando lo que quedaba de día, pero a media noche llegó el hielo. Edward se movió en su cama cuando oyó los primeros golpes en su ventana y en el tejado de tejas españolas.

A lo mejor Bella tenía frío.

Se oía una especie de quejido procedente del lago, producido por el viento.

Bella nunca se había aclimatado a esa clase de clima y sabía que el invierno le afectaba. Hubo un tiempo en que él la abrazaba y la calentaba.

Pero en el estado en que se encontraba, lo único que quería de él era que la reconfortara cuando las pesadillas la acechaban.

Pesadillas. Su cuerpo había dejado ya de sufrir por los efectos de las drogas que el médico le había dado. Pesadillas que ella se negaba a contar. Pesadillas que hacían que ella se abrazara a él, antes de despertar presa del terror, temblando y necesitándolo, aunque sólo fuera durante unos cuantos minutos.

Miró el reloj despertador que tenía en la mesilla de noche. Eran las tres. Las tres y estaba despierto, mientras que Bella estaba dormida en la cama que en el pasado habían compartido. La noche anterior había dormido de un tirón. A lo mejor sus noches de vigilia habían quedado definitivamente atrás.

Al igual que el amor que ella una vez le había profesado.

Se puso de espaldas y cerró los ojos, escuchando el granizo golpear las ventanas. Bella no era la única que sentía frío. Él también lo sentía, de una forma que pocos podían entender. Frío en lo más hondo de su ser.

No debía haberle contado la historia de su familia. Pero empezó a contársela y ya no pudo parar. Aunque no le había contado la mayor traición de todas, la que le había dejado con el deseo de que aquella misión acabara con su vida de una vez por todas.

De pronto oyó que ella se quejaba. Esa noche no iba a dormir de un tirón.

Estiró la mano y se puso la bata que había al lado de la cama. En la oscuridad no se le veían las heridas que tenía en el brazo y en su hombro. No quería que Bella se las viera. Tenía en la piel las mismas heridas que tenía en el alma.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, iluminada tan sólo por los rescoldos del fuego en la chimenea. Bella estaba dormida en el sofá, escondida entre una pila de cojines y mantas que había llevado de la cama.

Edward se quedó de pie mirándola. Había rechazado su cama, lo mismo que lo había rechazado a él. Su dolor había dejado de ser físico. Rose se lo había asegurado. Lo que la asustaba no quería compartirlo con él. ¿Por qué entonces se empeñaba en reconfortarla, cuando ella lo rechazaba nada más pasársele los momentos de debilidad?

Bella se movió, cubriéndose los hombros con la manta. Las llamas se avivaron un poco y vio que en su mano llevaba los anillos de zafiros y diamantes. Sus anillos.

Unos anillos que él no había visto desde que en marzo la dejara en aquella habitación y se fuera a morir a un hospital de la jungla.

Unos anillos que Vulturi le había jurado que no había llevado con ella al hospital que ella misma había encontrado.

Unos anillos que eran el símbolo de la promesa de amor y protección que él le había dado.

Se quejó de nuevo, capturada entre las redes de su pesadilla. Edward se sentó a su lado, sin tocarla, sin atreverse a despertarla.

Tampoco quería saber dónde había encontrado aquellos anillos.

Se despertó como siempre, incorporándose de pronto, con la boca abierta, con sus ojos mirando algo que él sospechaba ni siquiera podía ver.

—Bella —le dijo con voz suave, según le había dicho noche tras noche.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y lo dejó que la estrechara entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con tanta tuerza como él la estaba abrazando, temblando, pero no llorando, pero sin decir una palabra.

—Dime —le dijo, con la misma voz suave, sabiendo que en sus sueños estaba la llave para recuperar su memoria—, ¿qué has visto?

Ella se estremeció y se apartó un poco, pero sin soltarse del todo.

—Teléfonos —le respondió—. Miles de teléfonos—. Con todos los cables cortados y colgando. Y escaleras. Oscuras y estrechas escaleras que bajaban hasta el infinito.

Edward cerró los ojos un momento. Recordar los sueños era una mejora. Aunque no tuviera ningún significado. Le pasó la mano por la espalda, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se ponía tenso, momento en el que entendió que era mejor retirarse.

La soltó, pero no se movió de su sitio. Ella también estaba sentada, retiró sus manos y se cruzó de brazos, moviendo su cuerpo en una leve cadencia hacia atrás y hacia delante.

—Cuéntamelo —le propuso, con tono tranquilo.

Rose había dicho que aquello era importante. Era mejor que lo expresara con palabras, mientras todavía lo pudiera recordar, porque era posiblemente la única forma de que recuperara la memoria

—Cuéntame lo que has visto.

Bella dejó de moverse, pero se mantuvo de brazos cruzados

—Eso es todo —le respondió. Dio un suspiro –Teléfonos y escaleras —tosió—. Supongo que eso es mejor que nada —lo miró y vio el brillo de lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos—, Y estaba muy oscuro. Tan oscuro, Oscuro. Oscuro...

Se dio cuenta del tono histérico en su voz y estiró una mano para calmarla. No la abrazó, el momento ya había pasado, pero le dejó la mano en el hombro. Era un gesto que siempre había logrado calmarla. Pero esa vez no. Bella levantó un brazo y le apartó la mano.

— ¿Por qué, Edward? —le estaba haciendo la misma pregunta que le hizo el día que la sacó de aquel inmundo hospital, pero no con el mismo tono de voz. Había un tono de frustración ahora, y la misma ira que él sintió cuando se hizo a sí mismo esa pregunta.

 _« ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué me abandonas cuando más te necesito? ¿Por qué no has querido continuar un poco más con esta farsa de matrimonio? ¿Por qué traicionaste la confianza, el amor, los sueños que compartí contigo? ¿Y sobre todo, por qué te castigaste de esa forma?»_

—Pero claro, no estás dispuesto a contestarme, ¿no? —por un momento, ella descargó su ira en él, antes de apoyarse en su almohada y dar un suspiro de resignación—. Claro que no, qué tonta soy. Rose dice...

Bella logró ponerse una mano en la boca, justo a tiempo para reprimir el llanto. Una vez más la luz del fuego de la chimenea hizo brillar las piedras de los anillos, haciéndole recordar a Edward preguntas cuyas respuestas él necesitaba saber.

— ¿Y esos anillos, Bella? —le preguntó.

Bella miró con cara de sorpresa los anillos que se había puesto en el dedo y se los tapó con la otra mano, escondiéndolos o protegiéndolos.

— ¿Son míos?

Claro que eran de ella. Los había tenido hasta que día que los abandonó. ¿Dónde los había abandonado? ¿Cómo los había vuelto a recuperar?

— ¿Dónde estaban?

—Aparte de la ropa del armario, no hay nada mío en esta habitación —dijo, sin responder su pregunta—. Estuve buscando esta tarde. No hay ni una sola nota, ni una dirección, ni ningún recibo, nada.

Él asintió con la cabeza, dejándola continuar.

—Lo sé. Yo también busqué cuando volví.

Ella se lo quedó mirando con cara de sorpresa. ¿Volver? ¿De dónde? ¿Cuándo? En aquel momento un vendaval de hielo golpeó contra la ventana. Bella se estremeció y Edward se puso en pie, alejándose de ella. ¿Cómo lograba aquella mujer que se sintiera culpable? En el fondo de su ser lo sabía. Porque no quería casarse con él. Siempre fue consciente de ello.

—Los anillos, Bella —le dijo.

Tiró de los anillos y se los sacó del dedo.

—Estoy harta de los juegos mentales de Rosalie. Estoy harta de tener que responder preguntas cuyas respuestas todo el mundo sabe. Tú puedes responderlas. Lo has demostrado hoy. ¿Por qué entonces me estás haciendo esto?

Estiró la mano y se los ofreció.

—Tómalos.

Edward se quedó mirando los anillos que ella tenía en la palma de la mano, y toda la desolación que había sentido los meses anteriores le invadió de pronto. Una vez más lo estaba abandonando. No había sido capaz de hacer nada por evitarlo la primera vez, pero esta vez podía.

Le cerró la mano con la suya, dejando los anillos donde estaban.

—Guárdalos tú —le dijo—. Mientras estés en esta casa, llévalos puestos.

Edward oyó un pequeño grito de asombro. Ella siempre había sabido que él era un hombre violento. ¿No fue por eso al fin y al cabo por lo que se había ido de su lado? ¿Por qué le dolía entonces aquella reacción hacia él?

—Póntelos —le repitió—. Y dime dónde los encontraste.

Bella se levantó del sofá. Con movimientos rápidos y de ira se puso los anillos en el dedo, cerró el puño y se los miró. Cerró los ojos un momento, antes de girar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Los llevaré puestos —le dijo—. Quería llevarlos. Pero no sabía si debía o no. Y ahora... parece que no tengo otra elección. Pero me temo que no te puedo dar ninguna respuesta. Así que si quieres saber de dónde han salido, te sugiero que se lo preguntes a la mujer que me los dio esta mañana. Sería mejor que hablaras con tu madre. Me comentó que por esto empezó todo. ¿Qué empezó, Edward? Quiero saberlo. Tengo que saberlo. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasó?

¿Querría saberlo? ¿Tendría que saberlo?

— ¡No te lo puedo contar! —las palabras surgieron de su interior con toda la frustración acumulada a lo largo de los meses—. No puedo decírtelo, porque yo no estaba aquí. No lo sé —se dio la vuelta para marcharse antes de seguir hablando más. Antes de que ella suplicara por respuestas. Antes de que él le suplicara que fingiera que no había ocurrido nada en los últimos meses y que todavía vivían en el lindo de fantasía en el que él creía que vivían los dos juntos.

Bella sintió que le debía a Edward una disculpa.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con aquel pensamiento en su mente. Edward había acudido a su lado en medio de la noche, para consolarla, y ella había descargado contra él toda su ira.

No era justo. Pero no había nada en su vida que lo pareciera. A excepción de Edward.

Había dejado de granizar, pero el viento golpeaba contra las ventanas de la habitación. Bella se estremeció. La luz que pasaba a través de las cortinas era la luz de la mañana, aunque no de madrugada. Había descansado muy bien como para ser tan temprano.

Se destapó y se obligó a levantarse, odiando aquella tristeza, aquel frío y la opresión que sentía en aquella casa, una casa que seguro nunca había sido su hogar.

Alguien, bien Edward, o algún criado, había llevado una bandeja con café y bollos, que habían dejado en la mesa que había frente a la chimenea, la cual habían encendido de nuevo. Bella se puso una bata y se sirvió una taza, antes de irse a la ducha.

No pudo encontrar el despacho de Edward. Sabía que estaba en algún lugar del laberinto de pasillos que había en el subsuelo. Nadie necesitaba tanto espacio. Y menos una mujer, una niña pequeña y un hombre que sólo las visitaba de vez en cuando. Ni tampoco para un matrimonio de recién casados como Edward y ella.

Recién casados.

— ¿Se lo había dicho Edward?

Bella se detuvo ante otra puerta cerrada con llave y se apoyó en ella, sintiendo frío con tan sólo el suéter y los vaqueros que se había puesto, convencida de que la iban a proteger de aquella atmósfera extraña.

Se sintió oprimida por aquellas puertas cerradas a cal y canto. Desde donde estaba, se oía el sonido rítmico de un motor. Aquel sonido la oprimía tanto que en un momento determinado se descubrió apretando su espalda contra una puerta, con los latidos de su corazón al unísono con los cada vez más incesantes ruidos del motor.

— ¡Que paren eso!

Se puso la mano en la boca, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapase el grito. No había nada en aquel sitio que la hiciera perder el miedo que la atenazaba.

Nada, excepto la causa de su pérdida de memoria.

Nada, excepto lo que la había torturado en sus sueños y le había hecho refugiarse en los brazos de Edward.

Nada, excepto lo que había hecho que volvieran a aquella casa, que los dos parecían odiar.

Bella dio un suspiro. No estaba atrapada, se recordó a sí misma, para darse más seguridad. Ni se había perdido. No encontraba el despacho de Edward, pero podría encontrar otro sitio cálido y confortable.

Sin prestar atención al olor de cloro de la piscina, Bella se fue en el sentido opuesto, hacia donde estaba el invernadero, hacia un banco de cemento rodeado de bananeras y palmeras muy altas.

Detrás de ella había una pajarera en la que había pájaros tropicales. Estaban encerrados. Atrapados. Si hacía lo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo can esos momentos, abriría la puerta y los dejaría escapar a todos.

Se sentó en el banco y se quedó mirando un colorido tucán.

Era una jaula que llegaba hasta el techo del invernadero. ¿Sabrían los pájaros que estaban en una prisión?

Miró a su alrededor. A través del ramaje de las palmeras, vio una mesa y unas sillas de mimbre y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

¿Estaría en una prisión?

Tenía que salir de aquella casa. Tenía que marcharse.

Cuanto antes mejor.

Vio una puerta al otro lado de la habitación y se puso de pie. Una puerta que la llevaba al exterior. Se abrió paso a través de la jungla de plantas. Cuando llegó, intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada.

Se apoyó en el frío cristal de la puerta. No. Al otro lado de aquel cristal, en el patio embaldosado, la libertad la esperaba. Había llegado hasta allí y no podía detenerse. No debía. Miró el marco de la puerta. No había ningún cable. ¿Querría decir aquello que no había alarmas? ¿O sólo que no las veía? Qué más daba. Tenía que salir cuanto antes de allí. Había una tortuga de terracota cerca de la puerta. Bella la levantó y golpeó la puerta con ella.

Los cristales rotos cayeron en las baldosas del patio. De pronto vio que dos figuras se levantaban y se dirigían hacia ella.

¿Eran perros?

Se quedó paralizada por el miedo, al ver sus cabezas y sus relucientes colmillos. Fue incapaz de moverse, hasta que Edward y Charles acudieron corriendo. Sintió las manos de Edward en sus hombros. Se interpuso entre ella y los perros. Suspiró hondo.

Era la casa de Edward. Era la puerta de Edward. Ella era de Edward. Bella agarró los brazos de Edward, agarrándose a ellos como si intentara agarrarse a un recuerdo terrorífico y elusivo.

—Estás bien —le dijo Edward—. Estás bien, Bella. Mírame.

Le agarró las dos manos.

—Estás sangrando. Te has cortado. ¿Qué querías hacer?

Oyó un quejido y supo que había salido de sus pulmones. Los perros también lo oyeron y concentraron su atención en ella.

— ¿Estabas intentando escapar?

Bella se apartó de él de forma un tanto brusca.

— ¡Rose!

—Estoy aquí Edward. Déjame ver el corte.

— ¿Podría alguien apagar la alarma, antes de que venga la policía?

Estaban los tres, toda la familia y la mitad de los criados observándola. Esperando. ¿A qué? Esa vez supo que no iba a recibir el consuelo del hombre que la estaba agarrando de los brazos.

—Vamos a llevarla a mi habitación. Allí tengo el maletín.

Bella no quería ir a la habitación de Rosalie. No quería someterse al frío distanciamiento que le mostraba Rosalie McCarty. No quería sentir el desprecio de aquella mujer. No quería ir a otro sitio más que a su habitación, donde ni siquiera se sentía segura.

Pero no tenía otra elección. Edward le puso una mano en el hombro y la condujo a través del invernadero al ascensor semi oculto y subieron a la habitación de Rosalie.

La herida que se había hecho no era muy grave.

Mientras Rosalie se la curaba, Edward permaneció en silencio.

—Te estaba buscando —le informó Bella.

— ¿Y por eso rompiste la puerta?

—No —nunca lo había visto tan serio. Algo le dijo que tenía que proceder con cautela, que si no lo hacía le iban a pasar cosas desagradables—. No sé por qué rompí la puerta. Sólo sentí que tenía que salir de la habitación, de esta casa —le respondió—. Pero no creo que lo pueda hacer, ¿no? Los perros me lo impedirían.

Edward movió en sentido negativo la cabeza.

—Bella, los perros no... —guardó silencio y se quedó mirando su mano—. No —le dijo, admitiendo lo que ella ya había sospechado, que no iba a decirle una mentira—. No te puedes ir de esta casa sin decírselo a nadie, sin que yo esté contigo, o Charles.

— ¿Puedo salir entonces?

— ¡Maldita sea, Bella! Estás en tu casa, no en una prisión.

—Edward —Rosalie se acercó y le puso una mano en su brazo—. Déjanos solas.

—Rose...

—Déjame hacer mi trabajo.

—Está bien —le puso una mano en la mejilla a Bella y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Dónde estás, Isabella? ¿Quién eres?

Cuando Edward se marchó, Bella se fue con Rosalie a alcoba, donde sabía que tendría que responder preguntas que no podría responder. En el hotel, Rosalie se había sentado detrás de un escritorio. Ahora estaba sentada en una silla al lado de Isabella, con una actitud amistosa. Pero Bella sabía que Rosalie no era su amiga.

Bella se apoyó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Durante semanas, había tenido que soportar aquel interrogatorio, sometiéndose a la autoridad de aquella mujer. Su silencio no le había servido de nada. Ningún recuerdo había acudido a su mente.

Pero ése día, cuando empezó a ejercer un deseo desconocido, había empezado a sentir la llegada de tenues recuerdos. Pero sólo de forma tenue. A lo mejor tenía que revisar su opinión en cuanto a los métodos de tratamiento de Rosalie.

Volvió la cabeza y abrió los ojos, mirando con frialdad la imagen que Rosalie presentaba al mundo.

—Ya sé que no es necesario que a un médico le guste su paciente —le dijo Bella—, pero, ¿crees que es posible ser imparcial cuando se odia como me odias tú?

—Yo no te odio, Isabella —le dijo Rose—. Tienes todo lo que Edward quiere. Eres amable, gentil y cariñosa.

— ¿De verdad? —era importante, más que nunca, saber cosas—. ¿Merezco entonces la animosidad que siento de todo el mundo de esta casa?

—Eso es lo que estoy intentando averiguar.

¿Qué estaba intentando averiguar, que era amable, o que merecía aquel trato de todo el mundo?

—Pues pongamos fin a esta confusión. ¿Por qué no me hipnotizas? No me fío de ti, Rosalie, pero estaría dispuesta a que me hipnotizaras, si sirviera de algo. Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa. Dime lo que tengo que hacer. Tú eres la que sabe de estas cosas.

Rosalie se levantó.

—Está bien. A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, yo quiero lo mejor para ti. Así que, hasta que decida que estás preparada para otro tipo de tratamiento, seguiremos con el que tenemos. Y ahora, Isabella, quiero que me digas en qué estabas pensando cuando rompiste la puerta.


	6. Capítulo V

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La esposa perdida de Modean Moon**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Bella había pasado toda la tarde sin ver a Edward. Rosalie le había impuesto un nuevo régimen horario, según el cual después de la sesión matutina tenía que volver al invernadero. Ya habían retirado la puerta y retirado los cristales rotos, sin embargo, todavía seguía oliendo a cloro. El agua la atraía, atendiendo a una llamada de su alma. Bella se quitó el albornoz que llevaba puesto, debajo del cual sólo llevaba el bañador y se agachó para tocar el agua con la mano.

Cálida. El agua estaba cálida y la invitaba a meterse en ella. Bella se sentó en el borde de la piscina y metió las piernas en ella. Rose le había ordenado nadar. ¿Sabría cómo? ¿No se le habría olvidado y se ahogaría? No, porque si no Rose no se lo hubiera recomendado.

Esme sí que lo hubiera hecho. Recordó la animadversión que había mostrado esa mujer hacia ella. Rose podría desear su muerte, o incluso su desaparición, pero para ella era muy importante el juramento que había tenido que hacer cuando se convirtió en doctora.

No, seguro que no se iba a ahogar. Bella mantuvo ese pensamiento mientras se metía en el agua.

Deliciosa. Bella se dejó acariciar por el agua, dejándose arrastrar a sus profundidades. Era como estar en el cielo. Sus pies tocaron el fondo y la impulsaron a la superficie, en la que tomó aire y se tumbó. Se deslizó por el agua con suma facilidad lo cual le resultó curioso. Se sentía dichosa de felicidad.

Un sentimiento que se evaporó cuando vio a Edward y a Emmett en la puerta del gimnasio, observándola. Emmett llevaba un albornoz, por lo que posible mente se dirigía a la piscina. Se acercó y le dijo:

—Bueno, ya veo que no te has olvidado de todo —se retorció en sus muletas y se fue al gimnasio.

Edward se quedó, mirándola a los ojos. De pronto sintió que su dicha, su exuberancia al encontrar el agua, había tocado alguna fibra sensible en él, que habría evocado recuerdos menos placenteros que las sensaciones que momentos antes habían parecido liberarla de la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Levantó una mano para alisarse el pelo y quitárselo de los ojos. El silencio en la habitación lo rompía sólo el ruido del agua de una fuente y el cantar de los pájaros que había en la pajarera.

Se quedó de pie unos segundos, sin hablar, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse con Emmett.

Bella nadó hasta el borde de la piscina y se agarró a él, mientras sentía que toda su alegría se desvanecía tan deprisa como había venido. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido? No era por las palabras de Emmett, porque ya sabía cómo se sentía aquel hombre. Si no más bien por Edward, que mantuvo una comunicación en silencio.

Movió en sentido negativo la cabeza, apartándose el pelo de los ojos, sin lograr con ello que se le aclararan los pensamientos. Una vez desaparecida esa sensación de alegría, los ejercicios se convirtieron en sólo ejercicios, descubriendo que a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba nadar, la habían dejado exhausta. Así como descubrió que, por muy a gusto que se hubiera encontrado en el agua, si no hubiera sido por la abundancia de escalerillas alrededor de la piscina, no habría estado muy segura de haber podido salir de allí.

.

.

.

Edward no se presentó a cenar.

Esme presidió la mesa, esa vez en el comedor más masivo y opresivo de todos. Las cuatro personas que lo ocupaban se perdían en aquella mesa descomunal.

—Supongo que estará enfrascado en sus libros comentó Esme—. Puedes estar segura de que en el momento que puede abandonar todas sus responsabilidades familiares.

Bella la miró.

Rose también la estaba mirando con gesto de desagrado incontrolado.

—No creo que pasar estos últimos ocho meses cuidando de su familia sea abandonar sus responsabilidades.

—No, pero tú no eres una observadora imparcial en lo que se refiere a mi hijo mayor, ¿no es cierto, Rosalie?

Emmett tiró su servilleta a la mesa e intentó levantarse con dificultades de su silla.

— ¡Por dios bendito, madre! ¿Por qué no anunciar a los cuatro vientos que mi esposa está enamorada de mi hermano?

— ¡No!

El grito fue de Rosalie, pero también lo podría haber dado Bella. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a la mujer, pero ella tenía los ojos clavados en Emmett.

—No —repitió Rose en voz más baja—. No creas lo que dice.

— ¿Por qué no? —Emmett se tambaleó mientras se agarraba a sus muletas. Hizo un gesto de desprecio con su cabeza, indicando a Bella—. ¿Qué hombre no te preferiría a ti, querida, en vez de a una mentirosa y ladrona como ella, alguien que no fue capaz de quedarse para saber si él estaba vivo o muerto?—Hizo un gesto de desagrado con la boca—. ¿Y qué mujer no lo preferiría a él, a pesar de sus cicatrices, en lugar de un inválido como yo?

Bella lloró esa noche. Sola, en la oscuridad de su habitación, sola en aquella inmensa cama para dos personas, sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas en la oscuridad de la noche.

No lloraba por algo que Edward le podría ayudar a superar, caso de que hubiera estado allí. O por lo menos eso creía. Pero no importaba. Por primera vez en su limitado recuerdo, Edward no estaba cerca.

La habían llamado mentirosa y ladrona. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Lo habría abandonado de verdad?

Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Pero no las fugaces imágenes del pasado que había sentido desde que estaba en aquella casa.

Ni tampoco la amabilidad que había demostrado con ella las noches que se había despertado aterrorizada por alguna desconocida amenaza.

Pero sí explicaría su distanciamiento en bastantes ocasiones. Explicaría la animadversión de Rose, Emmett, Esme e incluso la señora Handly. Explicaría muchas cosas, pero parecía imposible.

Se limpió las lágrimas, odiando el sentimiento de debilidad que hacía todo aquello posible, odiando la oscuridad en la que se escondía la causa de todo aquello. Había dejado abierta la puerta que separaba la habitación de Edward de la de ella, como él había insistido, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido en la otra habitación, ni se veía ninguna luz, ni ninguna energía que le indicara que él había vuelto ya de lo que fuera que lo hubiera alejado de la casa.

Bella se puso su camisón y se fue hacia la puerta. La habitación de Edward estaba a oscuras. Tan sólo estaba iluminada por los rayos de la luna que atravesaban por la ventana y reposaban en la cama. Miró las ventanas y la cama, y se sintió como abandonada. Dejó que salieran a la superficie todos sus sentimientos, porque había aprendido que luchar por recordar cosas sólo servía para que nada acudiera a su mente.

Sonrió de forma amarga y volvió a la calidez de su lecho. Nunca lograba recordar nada. La sonrisa se convirtió en llanto. Estaría condenada a pasarse el resto de su vida sin recordar cómo había llegado al punto en el que se encontraba? ¿Estaría destinada a pasarse el resto de su vida rodeada de gente que no la toleraba, sin que ella supiera la razón?

¿Una ladrona y una mentirosa? ¿Sería verdad?

¿Sería por eso por lo que Edward no le contaba lo que había pasado? Si fuera verdad, no seguiría casado con ella, ¿no? La podría echar y se quedaría sin nada, sin nadie. Sin pasado, sin futuro, sin él.

¿Dónde se habría metido?

Pero aquello no era asunto suyo.

Se dio una vuelta en la cama y se sintió sola, desesperada, un sentimiento que amenazó con destruir sus frágiles defensas. No estaba dispuesta a ceder. No podía. Se abrazó a la almohada y rezó para encontrar la paz en el sueño.

.

.

.

 _Una figura delgada y oscura estaba de pie ante una ventana sin cortinas, de espaldas a ella. Incluso con aquella tenue iluminación, podía ver la tensión que lo inmovilizaba. Su ángel. Su precioso ángel negro. Y ahora la necesitaba._

 _Se acercó a su lado, sintiéndose ligera como una pluma, en lo que a las claras ella reconocía como un sueño. Sin miedo, le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos._

 _— ¿Por qué? — preguntó ella, apoyando su cabeza en, su espalda—. ¿Por qué?_

 _Él le agarró las manos y se las apretó contra sí, mientras suspiraba hondo._

 _—Vete de mi lado, Isabella —le dijo, a pesar de que le tenía aprisionadas las manos—. Vete antes de que te pueda hacer más daño del que te he hecho._

 _Ella sintió unos segundos de duda, que pronto se desvanecieron. Eso era lo que ella había deseado durante semanas. Se dejó llevar por los sentimientos de intimidad y acopló su cuerpo a su espalda, sintiendo en sus senos los músculos de sus costillas y espalda, así como el deseo que reflejaba su cuerpo por ella._

 _—Será mejor que te vayas —le dijo._

 _—No lo voy a hacer —le respondió ella. Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a darle besos por el hombro, queriéndole dar más, mucho más—. Nunca._

 _—Isabella —se quejó él y se dio la vuelta, apretándola contra él._

 _Ella se puso de puntillas, se abrazó del cuello, pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente y él la levantó en brazos. Le puso los labios en su boca con tal pasión que impulsó por sus venas la sangre cada vez más caliente. Ella se quejó cuando él apartó su boca y la soltó poco a poco, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo._

 _—Te quiero —le dijo él, pero ella oyó todas las palabras más dulces que no quiso decir Te amo. Te necesito._

 _Tenía los ojos tan oscuros como la noche, guardando los mismos secretos. Aquel era el momento, lo sabía. Si tenía alguna duda, aquel era el momento de sonsacarle. Si lo rechazaba, volvería de nuevo al ostracismo._

 _Sintió la tensión en los músculos de su cuello y estiró los dedos, pidiéndole algo que ni ella misma entendía. Le acarició con una mano el mentón, obligándole con un gesto a que inclinara su cabeza._

 _—Y yo también te quiero a ti._

 _Él permaneció estático, pero ella sintió toda la fuerza de su energía contenida. —No quiero hacerte daño —le dijo él—. No he estado con otra mujer desde..._

 _Ella le puso la mano en los labios, silenciando sus palabras._

 _—Ni yo... —dudó unos segundos. Era una mentira, que quizá él se la perdonara cuando se enterara—. Yo también hace tiempo que no estoy con nadie._

 _Sintió sus labios en la palma de la mano mientras movía su rostro para sentir el tacto de su mano._

 _Amaba a ese hombre. Aunque él no la creyera, mientras la tuviera abrazada podría demostrarle cuánto lo amaba. Volvió a ponerse de puntillas y le apartó la mano de la boca, llevándola hasta su cuello. Estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo._

 _Cuando volvió a besarla, se dio cuenta de su pasión contenida. La levantó en brazos, pero en esa ocasión empezó a moverse hacia la pequeña cama, en la que la tumbó. Se echó a su lado sin perder el contacto con su boca en ningún momento._

 _Al no tener que sujetarla, con sus manos pudo recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Hizo buen uso de aquella libertad. Era como si le quisiera conocer todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, poner la marca suya en cada una de ellas. Pero ella también podía hacer lo que quisiera con las manos, y también quería tener un conocimiento profundo de él._

 _Cuando la levantó para desnudarla completamente, sintió el suave roce de los pelos de su barba en su espalda, pero cuando sintió su piel, se olvidó de todo lo demás._

 _Sentir el peso de su cuerpo, su boca, su olor limpio, su lengua en su boca, moviéndola de una manera que ella nunca pensó fuera posible. Movió su cuerpo aprisionado debajo del de él. Le acarició la espalda y abriéndose de piernas él buscó entrar dentro de ella._

 _Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Los músculos de sus brazos estaban tensos por el peso que tenía que soportar de su cuerpo. Mirando la profundidad de sus ojos, entendió que en aquel momento no podía permitirse ninguna duda. Le puso las manos en la espalda y las bajó poco a poco a su trasero, para instarle a que entrara más dentro de ella y terminara lo que había empezado._

 _— ¡No! —gritó él cuando se encontró con el inesperado obstáculo._

 _—Sí —susurró ella—. Claro que sí —levantó sus caderas y le obligó a que entrara más dentro._

 _Por fin era suya. Era suya de la forma que había soñado, pero que nunca pensó que iba a conseguir. Ella se quedó tumbada, acoplando su cuerpo al de él, observando las expresiones de su rostro. Una sombra oscurecía sus rasgos. ¿Estaría arrepentido? Ella suplicó para que no se hubiera arrepentido. Al poco tiempo, él empezó a moverse de nuevo dentro de ella, empujando casi de forma descontrolada, empujones que le encendieron la sangre, y encendieron su ya derretido núcleo. Ella se empezó a mover al unísono, para poder alcanzar juntos el momento de mayor placer._

 _Más tarde, cuando sobraban las palabras, mientras él la tenía, agarrada como si temiera que se escapara, le apartó un mechón de pelo, húmedo por el sudor, de la cara y le apoyó la cabeza en su pecho._

 _— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó._

 _—No es lo normal a mi edad —le respondió —. Pero no quería parar para explicarlo. No quería detenerme —dobló la cabeza, pero no pudo ver su rostro._

 _No creo que nadie hubiera sido capaz de detenerme —admitió él—. Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo. Pero te merecías más. Podría haber sido más suave._

 _Recordó la pasión con la que la penetró y dudó de lo que estaba diciendo. Era un hombre que había pasado mucho tiempo sin hacer el amor. Le dio un mordisco en el pecho y se lo acarició con la lengua._

 _— ¿De verdad crees que lo hubieras conseguido?_

 _—No lo sé — se dio la vuelta y se puso encima de ella— La primera vez no, pero ahora creo que sí lo puedo conseguir._

 _Y lo consiguió. Claro que lo consiguió. Con cada una de sus caricias comprobaba lo mucho que la quería. Y más tarde, cuando yacía en sus brazos, incapaz de pensar de forma coherente, sus palabras reflejaron el amor que le había demostrado, pero no expresado con palabras._

 _— ¿Estás tomando la píldora? —le preguntó._

 _Ella movió en sentido negativo la cabeza._

 _—No te preocupes —declaró él—. A partir de ahora yo te cuidaré._

—Bella, Bella. Despierta.

Le puso la mano en su cara, suave y recién afeitada.

—No tienes barba —le dijo.

—Despierta —le volvió a decir, agarrándola del hombro y apartándola un poco.

— ¿Edward?

Él suspiró y la soltó.

—Sí. Estabas soñando.

Se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama, completamente vestido, con un traje muy elegante y una camisa recién planchada.

—Cuéntame de lo que te acuerdas.

Bella suspiró. Un sueño. Un sueño muy distinto a los que hasta ese momento le habían acosado, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo. ¿Por qué no se habría dado cuenta antes? Miró a Edward. ¿Lo conocería tan bien como los fragmentos de los recuerdos guardados en su mente decían que lo conocía? ¿Habría hecho con aquel hombre las cosas que ha había soñado?

—Cuéntamelo —le repitió.

No estaba dispuesta a contarle el placer que había sentido en sus brazos. Sintió un escalofrío. No iba a contarle que incluso en los sueños, en los momentos más íntimos, le había mentido. Hizo lo único que podía hacer. Se apartó de su lado, lo miró y le mintió de nuevo.

—No me acuerdo de nada.

.

.

.

Desayunaron juntos. Se había cambiado de ropa y había ido a buscarla, justo en el momento en que ella salía de su vestidor, con unos vaqueros y un suéter.

—He pensado que será mejor que bajemos los dos juntos a desayunar esta mañana —le dijo—. Creo que ayer por la noche, la cena no fue una experiencia muy gratificante.

Habló como si no hubiera ocurrido nada la noche anterior. Bella dudó unos segundos, hasta que se descubrió frotándose los anillos que se había puesto en el dedo, dándose cuenta de que en realidad para él no había ocurrido nada.

No le contó dónde había estado aquella noche. Tampoco ella quiso preguntárselo. Era mejor no hacerlo.

—No —admitió ella—. No lo fue.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella?

Él sí que podía preguntarle lo que quisiera. Se soltó la mano y levantó el mentón. Edward se acercó y le puso la mano en la mejilla y durante unos segundos, sólo unos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lo sé —le dijo—. Ha sido una pregunta estúpida.

.

.

.

La señora Handly estaba en el comedor donde fueron a desayunar, colocando en la mesa dos platos, mientras Edward acompañaba a Bella. Por suerte, no había nadie más. No sabía si podía soportar otra velada familiar. Edward la ayudó a sentarse. Bella miró las cosas que habían puesto para desayunar. Frutas tropicales, melón y cereales.

—Gracias —le dijo, dirigiéndose al ama de llaves—. Hace tanto tiempo que...

No supo cómo terminar la frase.

Bella se fijó en la mirada que Makenna Handly le dirigía a Edward.

—Gracias, Makenna —dijo Edward, rompiendo el tenso silencio, al tiempo que despedía al ama de llaves.

Bella levantó la servilleta de la mesa y la retorció en sus manos.

—No me pidas que termine la frase —le dijo—. No me preguntes qué es lo que iba a decir, ni lo que significa.

Bella sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Aunque no es necesario, ¿no? Porque tú ya sabes las respuestas.

—Algunas, Isabella —admitió él—. Sólo algunas. Pero cada día descubro cosas nuevas que he de aprender.

Se sentó a su lado.

—Come —le dijo—. Hoy ha amanecido buen tiempo y podemos ir a dar una vuelta, como te prometí.

Con el paso de la mañana, Bella fue comprobando el cambio de actitud de Edward. Sus actos Habían cambiado de forma sutil. Los perros se fueron con ellos, corriendo y con las orejas puestas en cualquier movimiento, atentos a la llamada de Edward. Bella caminaba a su lado, sintiendo en su piel la humedad procedente del lago, dándose cuenta de que él había aminorado el paso para que ella no se cansase. Al poco tiempo, llegaron al muro que rodeaba la finca. Al otro lado del muro había un bosque de robles. Siguieron el muro hasta llegar a un punto en el que desaparecía en el agua y a continuación caminaron por el borde del lago.

Diferente. Todo era distinto. Pero a la vez muy familiar. El viento se quedó estático durante unos segundos y Bella se acercó al agua. Una roca con una forma muy extraña recabó su atención y la levantó. Oyó unas risas infantiles y se vio a sí misma con una concha en una mano, descalza y con los pies metidos en un agua limpia y clara.

— _¿Cuánto? —se oyó a sí misma preguntar._

 _—Uno —la respuesta procedía de un niño de pelo oscuro que no tenía más de cinco años, con los ojos negros, que estaba en medio de un grupo de niños de su misma edad._

 _— No, no —se oyó a sí misma decir, mientras se reía a carcajadas—. En inglés, por favor._

 _—One —le respondió—. One, profesora. One, two, three._

El viento acarició la superficie del agua del lago, llevándose con él los recuerdos de otra vida. Apretó la piedra en su mano, pero supo que ya no iba a recordar más. Bajó los hombros, se dio la vuelta y vio que Edward la estaba mirando. Parecía que quería preguntar algo, pero ella iba a responderle con una pregunta.

— ¿Dónde está el niño?

— ¿Qué niño? —replicó él, poniéndose más pálido de lo que estaba.

Maldijo a Rose por las reglas tan estrictas que había establecido. Maldijo la oscuridad a la que la tenía relegada.

—El niño al que yo enseñaba —le respondió, dispuesta a no revelar sus sentimientos de frustración y sabiendo que había perdido la batalla—. No, no, los niños. Los niños con los que hablé en español. Porque yo hablo español, ¿no? ¿Hablo español?

—Sí —le respondió él—. Y francés y griego y un par de dialectos de la India.

Era lingüista y profesora.

—Entonces no soy tan idiota como me tratan

—Nadie te ha tratado nunca como una idiota, Bella.

— ¿No? —oyó alzar su tono de voz e intentó consolarse—. Simple, entonces. Incapaz de tomar las decisiones más sencillas. Si eso no es tratarme como a una idiota, entonces dime qué es.

—Es querer lo mejor para ti, aunque nadie sabe cómo conseguirlo. No creo que nos eches la culpa por ello.

—No Edward, no te echo la culpa. Sé que estás haciendo todo lo que está en tu mano. Sé que sin ti, estas últimas semanas habrían sido insoportables

No tenía más remedio que admitirlo. Él sabía tantas cosas de ella y ella tan pocas. Pero nunca le había negado su consuelo en las noches en que se había sentido acosada por los fantasmas.

—Tengo miedo —admitió —. Tengo miedo de no volver a recordar el pasado. ¿Quién soy, Edward? —le preguntó—. ¿Qué es lo que hice para llegar a este punto?

Edward se acercó a ella. Durante unos segundos se quedó mirándola y poco a poco y sin que casi se diera cuenta la fue abrazando, estrechándola entre sus brazos y contra su pecho.

Ella levantó la mirada y él le puso las manos en su rostro. Después, inclinó poco a poco la cabeza y le dio un beso en la boca.

Bella suspiró y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que recorrieron en oleadas su cuerpo. ¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos!

Pero al poco tiempo, sintió que él se retiraba de su lado, oyó su respiración entrecortada, que indicaba sus sentimientos y la fuerza de sus manos en sus hombros, mientras se separaba de ella.

—No podemos hacer esto —le dijo.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no me conoces, Isabella. Y porque yo no te conozco a ti.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La esposa perdida de Modean Moon**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

Bella buscó por su habitación de nuevo, de forma metódica al principio, después de que Edward la hubiera acompañado y dejado sola, desesperada al comprobar que no encontraba nada. En algún sitio debería haber algo que le diera la pista para saber quién era, o quién había sido.

Ya había buscado antes. Edward también lo había hecho. E incluso Esme había estado en aquella habitación. ¿Quién de ellos había retirado cualquier vestigio del pasado?

Tan sólo la habitación, tan diferente al resto de la casa, que era oprimente, y lo que había en los armarios le daba una idea del tipo de mujer que había sido.

No había nada oculto. Todos los cajones se podían abrir y todas las puertas, a excepción de la que estaban renovando.

El viento soplaba con fuerza y golpeaba las contraventanas de su habitación. Al poco tiempo se oyó las gotas de lluvia caer, acallando los sonidos de las olas que el viento levantaba en el lago.

No había libros en la habitación, tampoco fotografías, ni recibos, ni notas olvidadas. Nada. Bella se estremeció y se puso una chaqueta de lana, a pesar de que el escalofrío no lo había sentido por una bajada de la temperatura. Era como si no hubiera existido antes de despertar en aquella habitación del hotel de Boston. Como si alguien no quisiera que tuviera un pasado y lo hubiera borrado.

Edward no estaba dispuesto a contarle nada. Rose tampoco. A lo mejor alguien en aquel mausoleo le podría decir algo.

La señora Handly. Recordó que le dijo que llevaba años trabajando para el señor Cullen y para ella.

Bajó por las escaleras de servicio, que eran más discretas. Bella se detuvo al final de las escaleras, obligándose a continuar, pero le era casi imposible atravesar aquel estrecho pasillo. ¿Sería aquel otro recuerdo que estaba justo debajo de la superficie de su conciencia? Sabía que tendría que analizar aquella respuesta, pero no en aquel momento.

Temblando, repitiéndose a sí misma que no había razón para tener miedo, se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la parte frontal. La puerta de la habitación de Rose se abrió justo cuando Bella llegó al corredor principal.

Bella se detuvo y se escondió detrás de un enorme armario, porque no quería ver en aquel momento a esa mujer. Pero no fue Rose la que salió de la habitación, sino Edward. Bella se agarró al armario para sujetarse. Había un montón de razones por las que Edward habría podido ir a la habitación de Rose, se dio una y otra vez. Una serie de razones válidas e inocentes.

Edward no miró en la dirección en la que ella se encontraba. En un momento determinado volvió su cabeza hacia la habitación de Rose y dijo:

—A mí me da igual lo que digan tus fuentes de información, Rosalie. La mujer que yo conocía nunca habría hecho una cosa así. Cualquier otra cosa sí, pero no eso.

Rosalie apareció en la puerta y le puso una mano en el brazo de Edward.

—Sé cómo te sientes Edward, y lo que estás pensando.

— ¿De verdad? —le preguntó en un tono de voz muy parecido a un quejido—. ¿Tú crees?

Bella no supo quién empezó primero, pero en un momento determinado Edward y Rosalie se abrazaron. El diamante del anillo que Rosalie llevaba en su dedo, relució en el suéter oscuro que llevaba puesto. Bella se puso la mano en la boca mientras presenciaba la escena. Pero Edward apartó enseguida a Rosalie de su lado.

—No dejes que te ciegue lo que quieres ver —le dijo Rosalie mientras le acariciaba las cicatrices que tenía en su mejilla—. Es mejor que te enfrentes a la verdad, por muy dura o dolorosa que sea.

Edward la miró a los ojos durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad, antes de separarse de forma definitiva.

—Sí —le dijo—. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer.

A continuación se fue a su habitación y Rosalie cerró la puerta.

Bella apoyó su cuerpo en el armario. Lo que acababa de presenciar había sido un acto íntimo y apasionado, ¿Habría sido la intimidad y pasión de los amantes, como Emmett había sugerido, o algo diferente?

¿Sería ella la mujer a la que se habían referido? ¿Qué habría hecho ella?

Lo que estaba claro era que a partir de ese momento no podía permanecer por más tiempo a la espera para ser descubierta y cuestionada. Lo curioso era que ya había dejado de tener la fuerza o el deseo de hacer preguntas a nadie.

Recordó la biblioteca que había en el piso de abajo. La manera perfecta de pasar aquella mañana sería un buen libro, un sillón y un buen fuego. Con un poco de suerte lograría leer hasta la hora de la comida y no ver, ni pensar en nadie de los que vivían en aquella casa. Ni siquiera en Edward. _Edward._ Él era la persona que más le apetecía ver. Pero prefería no hacerlo, porque si empezaba a preguntarle, no iba a ser capaz de parar. Era preferible no conocer sus respuestas, por lo menos de momento.

En la biblioteca no pudo encontrar la paz, porque ya había otra persona allí. Bella abrió la puerta y oyó una conversación.

No.

Prefería no quedarse escondida escuchando, menos cuando la que hablaba era Esme.

Se retiró de la puerta. Aquella conversación no iba con ella. Pero ninguna persona se merecía el desprecio que notó en el tono de voz de Esme. Ninguna persona se merecía aquella falta de respeto.

Pero aquello no iba con ella, se repitió otra vez. Pero sin embargo, empujó la puerta y entró.

No había nadie en la casa nadie que fuera su amiga, aparte de Makenna Handly, quien no había demostrado de forma abierta hostilidad. Makenna levantó la mirada y vio a Bella en la puerta, detrás de Esme. Intentó hacer una señal con los ojos. ¿Qué le querría decir? ¿Qué se fuera? ¿qué la dejara sola?

—Tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga —continuó Esme, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Bella. —tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga en lo que se refiere a cuándo y cómo tienes que preparar las comidas. Si no lo haces te despido, a ti y a tu marido. Otra vez. Y esta vez no te voy a dar ninguna carta de recomendación. ¿Está claro?

Bella no quería, bajo ninguna circunstancia, inmiscuirse en una pelea con la madre de Edward. Pero después de haber presenciado aquella injusticia, Bella supo que no tenía más remedio.

—Muy interesante —dijo, rezando para que su voz no delatara sus sentimientos—. Pero tengo entendido que esta casa es de Edward y por tanto él es el que tiene que tomar las decisiones.

Vio cómo los hombros de Esme se pusieron en tensión, antes de que se diera la vuelta.

—Isabella. ¿Por qué no vuelves al piso de arriba, querida? Todos sabemos tu estado de salud, además de que esto no es asunto tuyo.

Sin embargo, al ver el odio reflejado en los ojos de aquella mujer y al escucharla hablarle como si fuera una niña, no tuvo más remedio que salir en defensa de la señora Handly.

—Qué tonta soy. Yo pensaba que como mujer de Edward que soy, yo tendría que ser la responsable de la casa y de los criados.

Esme apretó los labios, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Bella se encogió de hombros.

—En cualquier caso, es problema de Edward.

Lo era. Y a juzgar por la forma en que se relacionaba Edward con Makenna, seguro que no le alegraría mucho la forma en que la estaba maltratando su madre.

—Le acabo de ver entrar en su habitación. ¿Lo llamo para que nos dé su opinión?

— ¡Vaya criatura más hipócrita eres! —espetó Esme —. Pero claro, lo que se te ha olvidado es que tú fuiste la que echaste a esta gente a la calle sin darles previo aviso.

—Pero no importa —Esme se dio la vuelta para mirar al ama de llaves—. No estoy dispuesta a tolerar la insubordinación o la grosería. ¿Entiendes eso? si ocurre otra vez, se lo diré a mi hijo.

—Sí, señora McCarty. Lo entiendo.

La fuerza en las rodillas de Bella duró lo que Esme tardó en salir de la habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la silla que tenía más cerca y se esforzó por no echarse a temblar. Makenna se quedó de pie donde estaba, en la misma posición en la que la vio Bella cuando entró. Estaba mirando a Bella fijamente. En un momento determinado, como si hubiera llegado a una decisión, caminó hacia Bella y estiró su mano, para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Venga conmigo —era una invitación, pero también una orden.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y siguió a aquella mujer, que la dirigió a la parte de atrás de la casa.

—Cuando Edward la trajo aquí, usted era una persona muy tranquila —dijo a señora Handly cuando llegaron a la cocina—. Hasta que decidió que se estaba maltratando a una persona. En ese momento usted enseñó sus garras —se detuvo junto a un armario con una superficie de madera—. Fue impresionante. Usted tenía buen corazón y buenas intenciones. —Por eso nos impresionó tanto su cambio de actitud —continuó diciéndole.

Una respuesta. Una respuesta franca a una pregunta que no había hecho. Bella se agarró al mueble.

—¿Los despedí? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué?

—Nunca lo supimos —Makenna empezó a sacar cosas y ponerlas en el mostrador —. Nunca lo supimos. Rosalie vino a buscar a Edward y se fue con él. Por lo menos hasta lo que él la dejó que lo acompañara. Usted se puso enferma en cuanto ellos se marcharon. Pensamos que habría sido un virus. Después ordenó que no quería que yo le subiera la comida, ni que Charles atendiera el fuego de la chimenea. Se alejó de todo el mundo, a excepción de la señora McCarty, Esme, que apareció sin que nadie la invitara al rescate de Emmett — dijo la señora Handly, respondiendo otra pregunta antes de que ella la formulara.

—Entonces, una noche, uno o dos días después de que Edward se marchara, usted apareció de pie en las escaleras y nos ordenó desde allí que nos marcháramos. Esa misma noche. Nos dijo que ordenaría que empaquetasen nuestras cosas y que nos las enviaría. Yeso fue lo que hizo.

Bella vio el dolor en los ojos de la mujer, así como en su voz.

— ¿Señora H? —sí, empezaba a recordar—. ¿No la llamaba yo así?

Makenna suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, cuando estábamos a solas.

—Siento mucho haberla hecho sufrir.

Makenna asintió de nuevo.

—Y a Edward. No quiso hablar de ello, pero yo vi el dolor en sus ojos cuando usted se fue. Si no la hubiera conocido, si no me hubiera preguntado cientos de veces qué dolor había tenido que soportar para cambiar como cambió, no le estaría hablando ahora.

Loado sea el Señor. De una forma inocente, la señora Handly estaba abriendo nuevas imágenes en la mente de Bella, nuevos caminos que no quería explorar, pero que sabía que no tenía más remedio que recorrer. Rose se había confundido, al no darle toda la información. Se había equivocado.

— ¿Dónde se fueron Edward y Rosalie? ¿Por qué se fueron? ¿Por qué no me fui yo con ellos?

Vio cómo la mujer guardaba silencio. Siguió de pie a su lado, pero las confidencias habían finalizado.

—Por favor —suplicó Bella.

La señora Handly abrió las puertas del armario y sacó un paquete de harina. No iba a responder.

—Esto es algo que usted solía hacer. Decía que le ayudaba a pensar, ver las cosas en perspectiva y en algunos casos a superar ciertas frustraciones.

¿Otro regalo inesperado? ¿Otro vistazo a su pasado?

— ¿Me gustaba hacer pasteles?

—Me dijo que se lo enseñaron las monjas.

Aquello no era suficiente. Menos con todas las preguntas que le acudían a la mente. Pero de algo le sirvió. Sí. De algo le sirvió. Sí. Sintió cómo las manos recordaban los movimientos que había que hacer para amasar. Los había hecho muchas veces. Y muy bien

—Nos decía que quería que sirviéramos todas las comidas en el salón de desayuno, salvo cuando estaba sola, que desayunaba aquí. Empezó a decorar la casa, apartando de ella toda la tristeza que la envolvía. Y no le gustaba el comedor —le dijo Makenna—. Se negaba a comer allí y era la siguiente habitación que iba a decorar.

Aunque la señora H no había querido explicarle todo, por lo menos había conseguido la verdad y el cariño de una persona. Trató de que no se le cayeran las lágrimas.

—Gracias.

La señora H asintió con la cabeza. No sonrió, pero mantuvo una expresión dulce. Le dio a Bella la harina.

—Tome, este es un buen momento para pensar, para ver las cosas en perspectiva y superar alguna frustración. Hace muy bien el pan francés, pero si está realmente frustrada, le recomiendo que haga una buena bandeja de croissants.

Bella estaba concentrada amasando, descubriendo, o volviendo a descubrir el placer de aquella actividad. Makenna le había puesto un mandil y la había dejado con su forma de terapia particular.

—¿Makenna? Me marcho y no sé cuándo...

Edward entró en la cocina y se quedó parado cuando Bella se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Isabella?

Llevaba otro de sus elegantes trajes que tan bien le sentaban. Bella creyó que se le iba a parar el corazón, pero de pronto empezó a sonar con fuerza.

—¿Estás cocinando?

Bella sacó unas servilletas de papel y se limpió las manos.

—Sí —dijo, señalando los trozos de masa a los que ya había dado forma. No supo si había transgredido alguna norma. ¿Podría la esposa de un hombre que poseía esa mansión ocuparse de cocinar pasteles?

—¿Es algo malo?

— ¿Te has... acordado?

Claro, todo se reducía a eso.

Se dio la vuelta y puso un paño sobre la masa.

—No — le dijo—. Sólo recuerda mi corazón, y parece que mis manos. Pero no soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo.

Y su corazón en aquel momento le decía que conocía a aquel hombre, que lo había amado, se había acostado con él, y le empezaron a doler las manos del deseo de tocarle, como debieron haberlo hecho en el pasado. Pero sus recuerdos estaban escondidos en algún oscuro cofre de seguridad.

—La señora Handly me lo ha contado. Me ha contado que lo aprendí de las monjas. No te preocupes, porque no me ha evocado ningún recuerdo —Bella intentó no derramar una lágrima y dijo adiós a la hora de felicidad que había pasado. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Edward. Se había acercado a ella. Estaba muy cerca.

—No sé dónde se ha ido la señora H —le dijo, mientras apoyaba su espalda en el mueble—. ¿No es a ella a la que estabas buscando?

—Tan comedida —dijo Edward—. Tan tímida. ¿Dónde...?

— ¿Edward? —le preguntó.

Levantó la cabeza, un nervio en su mejilla se retorció. Y en aquel momento supo que no iba a tener el valor de abordar los asuntos que Makenna había evocado.

—Sí, sí —dijo él—, Voy a salir y le quería decir que no voy a venir a cenar.

—Qué suerte —le salieron las palabras sin pensar, pero quedaron resonando en el silencio de la habitación.

Por un momento pensó que la iba a tocar. Deseó que lo hiciera. Pero se cambió de brazo la gabardina que llevaba colgada y le dijo:

—Parece que las comidas no han sido muy agradables para ti, ¿no? Bella sintió que su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Más o menos.

—Tengo que irme a una reunión, que no he podido cancelar. Lo siento, pero no puedes venir conmigo.

Tampoco había esperado que la invitara a ir con él. Lo debió deducir por su expresión. Hizo un gesto de frustración. Levantó la mano, pero en vez de estirarla, se la pasó por la frente.

—Bella, yo...

Se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, al cabo de los cuales asintió.

—Han ocurrido cosas que ninguno de los dos entendemos cómo funcionan aquí, Isabella, pero por ahora hay algunos hechos innegables. Y uno de ellos es que eres mi esposa. Esta es tu casa. Los demás son nuestros invitados.

—Lo dices como si fuera así de sencillo.

—Créeme. Nada en nuestras vidas es sencillo en estos momentos. Pero no te dejes llevar por las emociones de los demás, en especial si alguien quiere abusar de mí, de nuestra hospitalidad.

—¿Edward? Tu madre me ha dicho que yo despedí a los Handly.

No respondió, pero no tenía por qué. Supo la respuesta por su expresión. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba ella a despedir a alguien que consideraba su aliado?

—No permitas que haga eso otra vez, ¿quieres?

—No. No, Isabella. No lo permitiré.

—Está bien —vio el alivio en sus ojos, con lo cual le fue más fácil hacerle la siguiente pregunta—. Y no permitas que nadie más lo haga.

—Te lo prometo.

Podría haber sido más explícito. Bella sintió que quería serlo, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la señora Handly apareció en la cocina. Los miró a los dos y, en silencio, se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Espera, Makenna —le dijo Edward—. Estaba buscándote. Miró otra vez a Bella y se fue al lado del ama de llaves—. Ven conmigo. Me marcho, pero quiero hablar contigo antes.

Los dos se marcharon en silencio. Bella se apoyó en el mueble, con su mente llena de preguntas sin respuesta.

Le había dicho que era su esposa y que aquella era su casa.

Desde la mañana que había despertado en la habitación del hotel de Boston, se había sentido como si fuera alguien alejado de la familia, un invitado no deseado. ¿De verdad quería que se comportara como la dueña de aquella casa? ¿Tendría la capacidad de tomar decisiones?

Le había dicho que los demás eran sus invitados. Eso fue lo que ella había oído. Y que era su esposa.

.

.

.

Las puertas se abrieron, después de pulsar el mando a distancia. Edward entró en la finca y esperó a que se cerraran, encerrándose en su mansión.

Odiaba aquella casa. La ironía de la situación era que por dos veces había buscado refugio en ella.

Algunas luces encendidas le indicaron que por lo menos había alguien despierto. La habitación de Isabella no se veía desde el camino, porque daba al otro lado.

A lo mejor debía haberla llevado con él. Por mucho que quisiera creerla incapaz de la traición que todas las pistas que había seguido hasta ese mismo día indicaban había cometido, las palabras que le comunicó Esme cuando él estaba tan cerca de la muerte, _«su cuerpo ya tiene tantas cicatrices como su mente»_ le habían estado acosando.

No había podido hacer otra cosa más que dejar marchar a Isabella. No se había opuesto al divorcio que ella había empezado a tramitar. Ni tampoco había intentado reclamarle el dinero desaparecido. No había hecho nada, salvo luchar para curar las heridas de su cuerpo y la herida en su alma que le había provocado su abandono, una herida que habría sido mortal, si le hubieran contado lo del niño.

Metió el coche en el garaje. Dos figuras emergieron de la oscuridad en cuanto puso pie en tierra. Edward habló a los perros y ellos siguieron su camino, patrullando la finca.

Había por lo menos una mentira en el historial médico de Bella. Tenía prueba de ello. Rosalie McCarty no había sido el médico que tramitó su admisión, porque había estado al lado de su marido, en un hospital perdido en el mundo. Y si había descubierto una, ¿no habría más? Sí. Sí. Si. lo que había descubierto era verdad, había muchas más mentiras.

 _«Has sido enseñado para descubrir la verdad, por muy desagradable y dolorosa que sea»_

¿Por qué le había costado tanto recordar eso? _«No dejes que tus deseos te cieguen»_

¿No era eso precisamente lo que estaba haciendo? ¿No era eso lo que había hecho desde el principio?

Y si lo que decían los informes era mentira, ¿cómo habría ido Isabella a parar a un hospital en Vulturi? ¿Quién había sido el que había planeado aquella decepción? ¿Quién había sido el que había sacado la fotografía que había encontrado en el zapato de Bella y se la había enviado?

Al entrar en la casa, Makenna lo saludó, antes de subir al piso de arriba. Bella no estaba en su habitación.

Edward no había esperado encontrar una habitación vacía.

A pesar de que era más de media noche, su cama estaba intacta. El fuego estaba casi apagado. En los muebles que había a su alrededor tampoco parecía que se hubiera sentado nadie. La puerta del vestidor estaba cerrada. Pensando que ella se estaba preparando para irse a la cama, Edward se fue a quitarse el traje y ponerse algo más cómodo. Pero cuando volvió a su habitación, vio que todavía no había vuelto, ni tampoco se oía ningún ruido en el vestidor.

Se acercó y llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Bella?

Nadie respondió. Intentó abrirla y la abrió. Tan sólo vio sombras. Se había ido.

Otra vez.

¿Dónde habría ido a esas horas de la noche? ¿Cómo?

No. No. No podía ser cierto. Hacía sólo unos minutos, Makenna le había dicho que había visto a Bella alrededor de las diez, cuando fue a su habitación, que la vio tensa, después de una cena desastrosa, pero que trataba de ocultarlo.

Los perros estaban sueltos. Las alarmas de la casa activadas. Charles y Makenna todavía despiertos. No habían oído ningún ruido, ninguna indicación de que Bella hubiera tratado de escapar.

Edward se dio la vuelta. La pequeña tetera que Makenna le había dicho que le había llevado estaba encima de la mesa, frente a la chimenea. Había también una taza medio vacía. Bella había estado bebiendo té en aquella habitación.

Puso la tetera en la bandeja y se sentó en el sofá. Notó que le temblaban las manos y las juntó. Se había enfrentado a la muerte con menos sentimientos que los que provocaban la idea de que su mujer lo hubiera abandonado de nuevo. ¡Dios!

¿Pero por qué pensaba eso? ¿Quizá porque le había fallado? ¿De nuevo?

¿Dónde estaría?

Hubo un tiempo en que habría sabido dónde habría ido en mitad de la noche, tensa, enfadada y acosada por emociones e intrigas que ella era incapaz de entender. Hubo un tiempo en el que habría creído que ella se habría ido con él.

Pero no se había quedado a su lado.

Y no conocía a esa sombra tranquila de mujer que se había apoderado de su corazón y lo había destrozado.

Ella había empezado a recordar. No mucho. Pero si había empezado a recordar, ¿recordaría el sitio dentro de ese tributo monstruoso a la vanidad de un hombre, que ella había considerado su propia casa?

En el invernadero, las luces que se reflejaban en la piscina creaban sombras extrañas entre las palmeras. Edward encontró a Bella sentada en el banco de cemento que había cerca de la puerta de la pajarera. Levantó la cabeza cuando él se acercó a ella, pero no abrió la boca, ni se movió.

Estaba tensa. ¿Trataba de ocultarlo? A lo mejor no.

Desde donde él estaba se veían las sillas de mimbre. Ella las había elegido. Pero esa noche no estaba sentada en ellas. ¿Qué estaría recordando?

¿Recordaría las veces que se reían mientras él le quitaba el traje de baño y hacía el amor con ella en el sillón que había a sólo unos metros de donde estaba? ¿O de la foto que él le había quitado de las manos cuando ella había perdido el conocimiento aquella primera noche que pasó en el hotel? La foto que él había escondido, pero que no podía olvidar.

¿Quién habría tomado aquella fotografía? Había vuelto a contratar a los Handly nada más regresar. Había vuelto a contratar a todas las personas que le habían sido fieles durante años y que Esme había despedido y reemplazado en su ausencia. No podía ser uno de ellos. Prefería pensar que no había sido uno de ellos. Pero pocas eran las alternativas.

Al principio pensó que podría ser alguien cercano a Bella, alguien que la había ayudado a escapar. Pero esa posibilidad parecía cada vez más improbable cada día que pasaba. Preguntas. Muchas preguntas. Y nadie tenía respuestas, a excepción del doctor Marcus Vulturi, y sus contactos le habían dicho que no quería hablar, a pesar de que le habían amenazado con denunciarlo.

—¿Bella?

Se quedó sentada muy tensa, como si uno de los pájaros que tenía detrás de ella la tuviera atrapada en sus garras.

Era una mujer que había sido criada con delicadeza. Y él tendía a olvidarlo. Nunca había estado expuesta a las crudas realidades de la vida, hasta que él la sacó del sitio donde se ocultaba en Sudamérica y la había llevado a aquella pesadilla.

Una pesadilla de la que él creía que podrían escapar.

Una pesadilla que en la mejor tradición de las películas de horror era recurrente, que tenía su tela, como si de una araña se tratara.

Se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano. Sintió su pulso, pero entrelazó sus dedos en su mano.

—Makenna me ha dicho que la cena ha sido desagradable.

—Más o menos —cerró los ojos y respiró de forma entrecortada—. Parece que no soy tan inteligente como yo pensaba que era.

—Cuéntame.

—¿No te lo contó la señora H?

—No. Sólo me dijo que te marchaste sin acabar de cenar, pero no la causa.

Volvió la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Puedes decirme una cosa, por favor? —le preguntó—. Aunque sólo sea por esta noche, ¿podrías olvidarte de las recomendaciones de Rosalie y responder unas preguntas? Es muy importante, Edward —se mordió el labio con los dientes—. Muy importante.

¿Debía responder?

Hasta el día antes no lo habría hecho, pero en ese momento... No, él tampoco pensaba que el camino elegido por Rose fuera el único viable, ni el mejor. Pero, ¿qué camino tenía que tomar?


	8. Capítulo VII

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La esposa perdida de Modean Moon**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

—Lo intentaré.

A pesar de que había sido ella la que se lo había pedido, Bella escuchó las palabras de Edward con una sensación de temor. Todavía tenía su mano entre las suyas.

—¿Por qué me odia todo el mundo?

—Bella, no todo el mundo...

Se detuvo a mitad de la frase, incapaz de terminarla, porque sabía que no era verdad.

—A lo mejor _«odiar»_ es una palabra muy fuerte —le dijo—. Y sé que tú no sientes eso. Nadie podría haber sido tan amable y cariñoso de lo que tú has sido. Pero los demás... ¿Qué es lo que hice, Edward? Te ruego que me lo digas.

No le respondió, pero sintió cómo se ponía en tensión.

—Emmett me llamó ladrona y mentirosa. No le puedo rebatir, porque no sé lo que pasó. Y esta noche, han empezado a hablar de hospitales, de quirófanos, terapias y rehabilitaciones. Y nos llamó a todos los heridos andantes.

—¡Condenado Emmett!

Le apretó la mano. Ella movió sus dedos y le apretó la mano también, en muestra de agradecimiento por lo que él había hecho por ella, pero que era incapaz de darle en aquel momento.

—Y en realidad eso es lo que somos. Emmett un inválido y tú con todas esas cicatrices. Yo, no me acuerdo de mi pasado. ¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado, Edward? ¿Qué es lo que pasó para que me olvidara de todo?. Por favor, dímelo. ¿Soy yo la responsable? ¿Fui yo la culpable de tus heridas y las de Emmett?

Todavía le sostenía la mano. La otra la levantó y se la puso en la boca. ¿Habría sido ella la responsable del dolor que se sentía en aquella casa?

—¡No! ¡Ni lo pienses siquiera!

Bella emitió un quejido a pesar de su esfuerzo por reprimirlo. Echó la cabeza para atrás y se sitió más aliviada.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer entonces?

—¿Te ha acusado alguien de las lesiones de Emmett?

— No exactamente —las palabras que había dicho Emmett en la cena le habían hecho mucho daño. —Dijo que habría estado mucho mejor y que nunca habría ocurrido lo que ocurrió, si todos hubieran hecho lo que yo quería y le hubieran dejado morir —se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, ansiosa por descubrir la verdad—. ¿Quería yo que muriera? ¿Era yo tan despiadada?

Edward le soltó la mano y le acarició la cara, estudiándola con una intensidad que nunca había visto antes en sus ojos.

—No —le dijo—. No.

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió, Edward? —le preguntó otra vez, incapaz de ocultar el tono de súplica en su voz.

Edward cerró los ojos. A continuación la abrazó, colocando su cara en su cuello.

¿Para así no tener que mirarla? ¿Para impedir que lo viera mientras le hablaba? No lo sabía, pero también había que no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para apartarse de él, menos cuando lo que le había preguntado tenía el poder suficiente como para destruir cualquier imagen decente que se hubiera formado de sí misma.

—Emmett estaba en una conferencia médica en Colombia, porque se lo había pedido un colega, presentando un informe sobre una nueva técnica quirúrgica. Lo secuestró un grupo terrorista justo a la puerta de su hotel. Según las informaciones que recibimos más tarde, pensaban que era otra persona. Pero al principio no lo sabíamos.

—Rose acudió a pedirme ayuda. Y tú no quisiste que yo fuera.

—¿A rescatarlo? ¿A irte a Sudamérica?

Ella notó que él asentía con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué podías hacer tú que no pudiera hacer la policía?

—Yo tenía contactos, Bella —le dijo con voz muy tranquila—. Contactos por mi trabajo anterior, por el que pasé años en ese país.

Otro dato que no sabía. ¿Habría sido necesario que se lo ocultaran? Sin embargo, eso todavía no explicaba la razón por la que él tenía que ir.

—Y como trabajaste una vez de periodista, Rosalie no dudó que tú ibas a estar dispuesto a correr ese peligro.

Bella se apartó. Levantó la mano y le acarició las cicatrices en su mejilla.

—Y la situación era peligrosa, ¿no es verdad? Porque te hirieron. Y yo no me fui contigo. Eso fue lo que me dijo la señora Handly y lo que me ha confirmado Esme esta noche. Pero si yo no fui, si no estaba allí, ¿qué es lo que pasó para que perdiera la memoria?

Se apartó y se levantó. Se fue hacia la pajarera y se agarró a los barrotes. Había algo que no cuadraba.

—¿Y sólo por no querer que corrieras peligro, soy una mentirosa y una ladrona?

—Emmett no tenía que haberte dicho eso.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es verdad?

Edward también se puso en pie. Dio unos pasos y se detuvo. Pero no le respondió.

—Por favor, Edward, dímelo. No sabes lo que sufro por no saber.

—Sí Isabella, claro que lo sé.

Apartó su mirada de ella y se concentró en el grupo de muebles que había colocados alrededor de una palmera. Suspiró hondo, se pasó la mano por el cuello y echó la cabeza para atrás. Miró al techo, como ella había hecho hacía sólo unos segundos. No había respuestas en aquel techo. Ella podría habérselo dicho.

—No. No viniste con nosotros. Rosalie y yo nos fuimos a Bogotá. La dejé allí, esperando a que yo la llevara a su lado a su marido. Lo encontré. El avión en el que salimos de Bogotá se estrelló. Se prendió fuego.

Se notaba tensión en su voz. Trató de ocultar el horror que sintió, pero no lo consiguió.

—Afortunadamente un cura de un pueblo cercano nos salvó. Nos llevó al hospital más cercano.

Bella se puso a su lado y le colocó una mano en el hombro. Edward le agarró la mano y la apretó entre las suyas.

—Esme viajó para estar junto a Emmett. Nadie dudó de ello en ningún momento —dijo, al oír las protestas de Bella—. Ella fue la que me lo contó, junto con otras muchas cosas.

—Y también me trajo tu petición de divorcio —concluyó Edward.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Le apretó la mano con más fuerza, impidiéndole que la retirara.

—Pedías una suma muy alta de dinero, pero no tanto como yo te habría dado si antes de mi viaje me lo hubieras dicho a la cara.

—¿Me divorcié de ti?

—No —le soltó la mano y se dio la vuelta para mirarla—. Me dejaste. Y te llevaste lo que los dos teníamos juntos, en compensación por tu petición.

Bella se quedó horrorizada ante el cuadro tan horrible que estaba dibujando de ella misma. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado y trató de apartarse. La sujetó y trató de tranquilizarla.

—Al menos eso era lo que pensaba, hasta hoy.

—¿Y qué es lo que ha ocurrido hoy?

—Hoy he logrado superar el dolor, porque me he acordado de la mujer con la que me casé.

—Sin embargo fuiste a buscarme —le dijo—. A pesar de lo que pensabas que había hecho, fuiste a buscarme.

—Un poco tarde —sintió que sus manos se ponían tensas—. Un poco tarde.

Bella sintió deseos de sentir sus manos, necesitaba sentir su piel. Le puso una mano en el pecho y notó los latidos de su corazón. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle.

—¿Quiere decir eso que...?

—Por favor, Bella, no me preguntes más. Esta noche no.

—¿Cuándo entonces? Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber. ¿Dónde estaba, Edward? ¿Qué me pasó? Pensabas que no te iba a dejar, pero te dejé. ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde me fui? ¿Por qué quería divorciarme de ti? Todo esto no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué no me puedo acordar?

—De lo que no te puedes acordar es de que nunca me quisiste.

La mano de Bella se puso en tensión, todavía en el pecho de Edward.

—De que te casaste conmigo sólo por gratitud y que en ese momento no te di otras opciones.

—No. Eso no puede ser. Y menos conociéndote ahora.

—Pero nunca actuaste con crueldad —le dijo—. Nunca de forma deshonesta. Y yo pensé durante un tiempo que eras feliz en el aislamiento forzado de esta casa.

—¿Y tú, Edward? —le preguntó suspirando, incapaz de creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero, ¿por qué iba a. mentir?—. ¿Y tú estabas enamorado de mí? ¿Eras feliz?

—Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir por ahora. Más de lo que te debería haber dicho.

—Edward...

—Es tarde, Bella. Ha sido un día muy largo y mañana va a ser también agotador. Vámonos a... nuestras habitaciones.

Casi se le escapa y dice cama. Lo notó por lo tenso que puso en mentón. Seguro que en otro tiempo lo hubiera dicho. Estaba segura de que se había acostado con él y a pesar de lo que había dicho, lo había amado. Lo sabía. ¿Pero por qué él no lo sabía? ¿Nunca se lo habría dicho? Demasiadas preguntas sin contestar. Demasiadas. Y a cada respuesta aparecía una nueva pregunta.

No quería irse a su habitación, sino que prefería quedarse donde estaba, porque se encontraba como en el cielo. Aunque no había cielo para ella. Sí, había uno. Pero Edward parecía decidido a no querer dárselo. La trataba como si fuera una inválida. Y no lo era. Lo único que le pasaba era que había perdido la memoria. Pero no se había anulado la parte de su cerebro que se encargaba de sentir y amar. De alguna manera, tenía que convencer a Edward de las palabras que había dicho esa mañana, de que a pesar de que había perdido la memoria, todavía era su esposa.

Le apartó la mano del pecho y retrocedió unos pasos.

—Sí —le dijo—. Vámonos a la habitación.

.

.

.

Bella volvió a soñar. Pero no soñó con escaleras y teléfonos, un sueño que la dejaba alterada y el cuerpo empapado en sudor, sino el otro, en el que aparecía Edward. Su ángel oscuro. Con barba. Sin camisa frente a una ventana en una habitación casi sin muebles. Se despertó cuando iba a abrazarlo y a apoyar la cabeza en su espalda.

Estaba segura de que había amado a aquel hombre. Lo sabía. Y había hecho el amor con él. En sueños. Y allí, en la cama que habían compartido.

Bella recordó las palabras que le había dicho la primera noche que volvieron a la casa.

 _«¿Si te dijera que me amabas con todas tus fuerzas y que éramos las personas más felices del mundo, me creerías?»_

 _«¿O me creerías si te dijera que me temías, que odiabas este sitio, que lo único que querías era escapar?»_

El viento golpeó contra las ventanas. Tuvo miedo de que se desencadenara otra tormenta. Aquella casa era tan fría, a pesar de lo que había costado, a pesar de la caldera que había en el sótano, a pesar de la multitud de chimeneas que los criados se encargaban de mantener siempre encendidas.

Edward se había criado allí. Había crecido en una casa en la que no había ningún espacio destinado a un niño. Qué tristeza, haber vivido con una madre que sólo había amado la casa, no a los que había dentro de ella. ¿Podría ser que Edward hubiese sido el único que había querido escapar? ¿O la escapada que él pensaba que ella deseaba había sido concebida para los dos?

Edward, frente a una ventana. Bella volvió a recordar su sueño. Oscuro. Peligroso.

Sólo.

Sólo, como estaba en esos momentos. Como siempre estaba, incluso cuando iba a veces a consolarla por la noche.

¿Le habría, alguna vez, consolado alguien a él? ¿Habría ido alguien alguna vez a abrazarlo y amarlo?

¿Cómo podría saber que nadie lo había hecho, cuando todo lo que había ocurrido antes de Boston era desconocido para ella?

Pero estaba segura.

Y en aquel momento estaba solo, a pocos metros de donde estaba ella, porque no había querido imponer su presencia, a pesar de que ella estaba en su cama y era su esposa.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se había levantado y había cruzado la habitación. La puerta que separaba las dos habitaciones estaba abierta. Recordó el tacto de su piel cuando soñó con él.

Bella se detuvo en la puerta y dirigió su mirada a la cama, iluminada por una luz ámbar de una lámpara.

Edward dormía. A pesar del frío que hacía, dormía sin camiseta. Había echado para atrás la manta y estaba boca abajo, abrazado a la almohada. Por primera vez, vio las heridas en su cuerpo.

Recordó que le había dicho que el avión se había prendido fuego.

—Oh, Edward —dijo en un susurro.

Lo vio tensar el cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que lo había despertado.

Podía marcharse. A lo mejor no se enteraba de que había interrumpido su sueño, si volvía a su cama y guardaba silencio. Pero aquello era una cobardía, y mucho se temía que había actuado de aquella manera muchas veces.

Edward se incorporó.

—¿Bella?

La podía ver perfectamente. El fuego todavía iluminaba con su resplandor la habitación. Aunque Edward debía tener los ojos como los gatos. Por qué la silueta de Bella no podía ser más que otra sombra en aquella habitación.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué te pasa?

Seguro que pensaba que había ido a su habitación sólo porque lo necesitaba. Podía mentirle. Seguro que si lo hacía él la consolaría. Pero no necesitaba consuelo.

—No me pasa nada —entró más en la habitación—. O a lo mejor sí.

Edward alcanzó una camiseta que había a los pies de la cama. Bella recordó el tacto del algodón en sus manos cuando se despertó y se descubrió agarrada a Edward. Estaba claro que si se ponía camiseta era por ella, no porque le gustara.

Bella llegó a su cama cuando él intentaba ponerse la camiseta. Buscó las mangas y el cuello mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Bella pensó que a lo mejor también se la había puesto para que no viera sus cicatrices. Había sido un hombre muy guapo. Recuerdos del fuego estropeaban su belleza.

—Por mí no te la pongas, si no quieres.

Edward se quedó quieto. Dejó la camisa en la cama pero continuó mirándola. Ella se sentó en el borde, tan cerca de él que casi lo podía tocar. Pero no lo hizo. Todavía no.

—¿No te importa... verlas?

Levantó la mano y se la puso en el hombro. Fue tan diferente a la sensación que sintió en sus sueños.

Él retiró un poco el cuerpo al notar su mano, pero se quedó quieto esperando. ¿Esperando a qué? Bella le pasó la mano por el pecho y sintió los latidos de su corazón.

—He soñado contigo.

Edward movió su cuerpo un poco hacia delante, pero ella se lo impidió con la mano que tenía en su pecho.

Era mejor esperar.

Miró otra vez sus heridas y él la siguió con su mirada.

—En el sueño no veía esto, pero no cambia la identidad de la persona.

—¿Y quién era esa persona, Isabella?

—Alguien al que yo amé mucho, a pesar de que no me creas.

Edward le agarró la mano y se la mantuvo cerca de su corazón.

—Fue un sueño, Isabella.

—¿Tú crees? ¿O fue un recuerdo?

Increíble. No le estaba pidiendo que se lo contase, como le había pedido con los otros.

—Tenía el pelo largo —le dijo—. Por debajo de mi cintura. Y tú también lo tenías largo y también tenías barba.

Notó que se ponía en tensión.

—¿Es un sueño, o un recuerdo, Edward?

—Sigue —le dijo, más como una súplica.

—Eras el primer hombre con el que me acostaba —le dijo. Aquello era difícil. Notó que nunca le había gustado compartir sus sentimientos más íntimos, pero si no los compartía con el hombre con el que había jurado compartir todo, ¿qué esperanza le quedaba? Al parecer yo fui la que te sedujo.

Edward cerró los ojos, para intentar bloquear su pensamiento, pero incapaz de tranquilizar su corazón.

—¿Sólo un sueño, Edward? Por favor, no digas eso.

Abrió los ojos. Reflejaban deseo y negación.

—No me hagas esto, Bella.

—Esta mañana, cuando me besaste en el lago, recordé tu tacto, tu olor y tu sabor. Te quería y tú me querías a mí —le dijo ella.

Y entonces, al ver que él no hacía ningún movimiento, y porque el recuerdo de su sueño le dio coraje que no hubiera tenido de no haber sido por su sueño, Isabella hizo lo que había querido hacer desde que había llegado a esa casa, o incluso tiempo atrás, a lo mejor. Se inclinó, se acercó a él, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de dejar sus labios sobre su boca cálida y asombrada.

Lo oyó quejarse, no porque quisiera apartarse de ella, antes de ponerle las manos en los hombros y tirar de ella contra sí, para tomar el control del beso.

O a lo mejor no.

Porque ninguno de los dos parecía controlar mucho. Ella sintió que le estaban temblando las manos, la desesperación por la forma en que él movía la boca, su respiración entrecortada, los latidos de su corazón.

Bella le puso las manos en los hombros, sintiendo el deseo de tocarlo, para que supiera que quería tocarlo.

—Te quiero —le dijo él—. Noche tras noche te he abrazado y he luchado para no desearte.

Lo mismo que estaba luchando en aquel momento. Bella se dio cuenta al instante. ¿Por qué? No se lo preguntó. Porque a lo mejor él le respondía y no quería saber en esos momentos secretos a los que no podía enfrentarse.

—No te resistas, Edward —le dijo, dándole besitos en los labios, en el cuello y en su pecho—. Por favor.

—No puedo —le respondió—. Que dios me perdone, pero no puedo.

Se puso encima de ella, al tiempo que trataba por todos los medios de desenredarse de entre las sábanas y quitarle el camisón que llevaba y la ropa interior. Ella levantó su cuerpo, para facilitarle la labor. Cuando tiró el camisón al suelo, y se la colocó debajo, ella sintió placer al sentir el peso de su cuerpo y el contacto del vello de sus piernas contra las suyas, por el calor que irradiaba, y su manifiesta necesidad por ella.

Estaba lista para que él la poseyera. Levantó las caderas un poco y se restregó contra él.

Edward se apartó.

—Todavía no, Bella. Espera. Vamos a disfrutar un poco más.

—Estoy disfrutando, Edward —le dijo—. Te necesito. Ahora, Edward. Por favor.

Edward se estremeció, y por un momento ella pensó que se iba a separar, pero poco a poco se acercó a ella y unieron sus cuerpos.

Bella dio un largo suspiro al sentirlo dentro. Sí. Lo conocía. Había deseado tanto aquel contacto, tanto como necesitaba el aire para respirar.

En ese momento, él empezó a perder el control. Y ella también. Los dos se perdieron en sus sensaciones, que los llevaron a un lugar que ella conocía pero que no recordaba.

Un lugar que Edward siempre creaba para ella, un lugar en el que se vivían unas sensaciones que nunca hubiera podido sentir en sus sueños. Edward le demostraba su amor en cada caricia. En un momento determinado el mundo creado alrededor de ellos empezó a desvanecerse, dejándolos a los dos seguros, saciados y juntos. Finalmente juntos.

.

.

.

Bella estaba en la cama de Edward, con el brazo en el que no tenía heridas encima de su cuerpo, apoyada en su hombro. Estaban tapados con la sábana que él había puesto para protegerse un poco del frío, aunque era difícil sentir frío durmiendo con una estufa como él.

¿Cómo podría alguien compartir y recordar esos momentos de intimidad y no recordar los detalles, sino sólo las emociones? No lo sabía.

No se acordaba.

Pensó que algo le vendría a la mente. Alguna revelación de lo que había pasado. Un rayo que iluminara la oscuridad en la que se encontraba. Algo. Cualquier cosa. Pero no recordó nada.

Sintió los dedos de Edward en su rostro.

—Lo siento, Bella.

—No digas eso. Nunca digas eso, Edward.

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Estamos casados —le dijo ella—. Eso fue lo que me dijiste. Y nos acostábamos en la cama que hay en la habitación de al lado. Eso lo sé.

—¿Te acuerdas? —más tarde recordaría aquel tono de voz. Más tarde. Pero no en aquel momento.

—¡No! Debería recordar. Sé que debería. Pero no me acuerdo. Lo único que sé es que te necesito, Edward. No sólo para cuidarme por la noche. No como alguien que duerme en la habitación de al lado. No para responder mis preguntas.

Se le empezaron a caer las lágrimas.

—Te necesito, Edward. Te necesito como hemos estado esta noche. No sé lo que he hecho para alejarte de mí.

—Oh, Bella —se dio la vuelta y la abrazó con fuerza —. No podemos hacer esto más. No hasta que... todavía no. Pero yo también te necesito. Déjame que te abrace, déjame que te amé otra vez.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La esposa perdida de Modean Moon**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

 **Capítulo VIIII**

* * *

Bella se despertó sin nadie a su lado.

Edward la había tapado y le había llevado la bata, que le había puesto a los pies de la cama. Después se había marchado.

Sintiéndose vulnerable, Bella se puso el albornoz y se sentó en el borde de la cama, tratando, sin conseguirlo, conservar lo mágico de la noche.

La habitación en la que estaba era muy elegante, con el toque inconfundible de haber empezado a decorarla, pero sin los toques finales que la habrían convertido de verdad en la habitación de Edward.

¿Por qué se habría ido ella de su lado? ¿Por qué?

Al otro lado de la habitación había un teléfono multilínea en una mesa donde también había una lámpara, un calendario y un bolígrafo. Una de las luces del teléfono estaba parpadeando, llamando su atención, hipnotizándola hasta que empezó a ver no sólo un teléfono, sino docenas de ellos todos parpadeando, con los cables cortados y colgando.

Bella movió en sentido negativo la cabeza, para borrarse aquella visión, pero fue incapaz de quitarse la opresión que sentía en el corazón.

Se estremeció, tanto por el frío que hacía en la habitación, como por el miedo a lo desconocido. Apartó la mirada del escritorio. En la mesilla de noche había un reloj despertador. Lo levantó y miró la hora.

No era de extrañar que estuviera sola. Era tardísimo. Se quedó sentada un poco más, recordando imágenes de la noche anterior.

De pronto oyó abrirse una puerta del pasillo. Levantó la mirada, sin atreverse a pensar quién iba a entrar en la habitación, ni el porqué, ni cómo iba a reaccionar cuando la vieran sentada en la cama de su marido.

En la puerta apareció Edward, vestido con traje negro, con sus cicatrices ocultas bajo las mangas de su suéter.

Se quedó mirándola en silencio durante unos segundos. Parecía no saber qué decir a la mujer que había ido a su cama en medio de la noche. A la mujer que le había suplicado que la abrazara, que la poseyera, que la amara. A lo mejor es que no tenía nada que decirle. A lo mejor lo único que sentía por ella era rechazo. Edward no había respondido a ninguna de las preguntas que le hizo la noche anterior. A ninguna de ellas.

Suspiró hondo y movió la cabeza hacia donde estaba el teléfono.

—Está parpadeando —le dijo—. ¿Quiere decir eso que tengo que levantarlo?

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, apoyándose después en ella.

—Sí.

No se acercó a ella, no hizo nada para comunicarle cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

— ¿Por qué no te vistes mientras yo respondo? —le propuso—. Después, podemos bajar a desayunar juntos.

El albornoz que llevaba puesto le llegaba hasta los pies, pero Bella se sintió como si estuviera desnuda, cuando se levantó y atravesó la habitación. Por alguna razón, Edward parecía querer olvidar la noche anterior, y no tenía más remedio que aceptar aquella situación. Se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación y le dijo:

—No tienes por qué hacer todo esto —le dijo.

En un momento determinado volvió a ver al hombre que la había tenido entre sus brazos esa misma noche. Pero sólo durante unos segundos.

—Sí —le respondió—. Creo que sí he de hacerlo.

No tuvo tiempo de pararse a pensar los cambios que empezó a sentir en su cuerpo, ni tiempo para recordar el placer que los había causado, ni esperanza por retener lo cerca que se había sentido de Edward. Bella se metió en la ducha y se vistió rápidamente. Cuando volvió a la habitación de Edward, lo encontró sentado en su escritorio. La luz del teléfono estaba apagada, pero él tenía la mano puesta en el auricular, como si acabara de colgar. Estaba sentado con la cabeza echada para atrás, como ella recordaba haberlo visto... ¿cuándo?... antes. Tiempo antes. Tenía cerrados los ojos. El ceño lo tenía fruncido.

—¿Edward ?

Abrió los ojos, y vio la preocupación reflejada en su mirada.

— ¿Tú confías en mí, Bella?

—Sí —la única duda que tenía era la forma en que le hacía la pregunta.

—Está bien, porque necesito que confíes en mí. Necesito...

Se puso en pie y cruzó la habitación hasta donde ella estaba. Había tantas preguntas sin responder. Tantas dudas. Tanto dolor. Lo veía claramente en sus ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?

Bella sintió que se estaba enrojeciendo. ¿Cómo le preguntaba aquello en esos momentos, cuando los últimos vestigios de su intimidad compartida habían desaparecido? Las sábanas de la cama todavía estaban alborotadas. A lo mejor no era mala idea hacer la cama antes de bajar a desayunar, para que el ama de llaves no se enterara de lo que habían hecho, por lo cual Edward podría sentirse avergonzado.

Bella se impuso no seguir pensando de aquella manera. Edward no le había hecho nada para que pensara que podía estar avergonzado de ella. Nada. Era como si tuviera dificultad para decir lo que tuviera que decir, o si no supiera cómo se tenía que comportar. Tampoco ella lo sabía bien. Bella movió en sentido afirmativo la cabeza.

Edward le tocó la cara. Fue una caricia fugaz.

—Espero no darte nunca una razón para odiarme, Isabella, pero hay cosas que no te puedo explicar. Todavía no.

—Edward...

La agarró del brazo.

—Vámonos —le dijo—. Todavía podemos estar unos minutos a solas, antes de que vengan el resto de la familia.

Habían puesto la mesa para todos. Se podía ver pan y bollos recién hechos, así como bastantes bandejas con frutas. Tan sólo estaba la señora H en la habitación.

Edward ayudó a Bella a sentarse a la mesa y luego se sentó a su derecha, presidiendo la mesa. Bella miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. La mejor forma de empezar un día no era precisamente una comida familiar. Pero parecía inevitable.

La señora H les sirvió café y después, cuando Edward se lo indicó con la cabeza, puso un portafolio en una mesa y se marchó de la habitación.

—Si te pudiera conceder un deseo... aparte de devolverte la memoria, que no está en mi mano, ¿qué te gustaría pedir?

Bella lo miró a los ojos. No era una pregunta que hubiera hecho sin intención. Un deseo. ¿Quizá que se enamorara de ella? No. No, eso tenía que salir de él, no sólo de su deseo. Sintió el vacío de la mesa y se dio cuenta de que muy pronto estaría llena de gente que estaba contra ella. Un deseo. De pronto, las palabras surgieron de su interior, casi sin pensarlas.

—Algo que hacer, Edward. Algo que llene mis días, para no estar constantemente... —no terminó la frase—. Algo que le dé sentido a mi vida.

Edward asintió. Bella notó el movimiento de su cuello y tendría que haber respondido como la esposa que él recordaba. Durante unos segundos se sintió furiosa, pero trató de quitarse de encima ese sentimiento. ¿Estaría probándola? ¿O ya habría pasado la prueba y aquello sólo era para confirmarla? Es posible que nunca lo supiera. Preguntarle, de nada serviría. ¿O sí?

—No pareces sorprenderte.

Edward sonrió unos segundos. Le puso la mano encima de las suyas y luego las soltó.

—No, no lo estoy. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes. Y en aquel momento, me respondiste lo mismo que ahora.

—¿Y qué es lo que me respondiste tú?

Edward movió su mano hacia el portafolio que había en la otra mesa.

—Pues que no estaba seguro de que fuera a servir para algo, pero que si querías hacer un esfuerzo y convertir este mausoleo en algo que pareciera un hogar, te estaría agradecido de por vida.

Bella se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se puso las manos en la boca, manteniéndolas en el mismo sitio hasta que se dio cuenta de que parecía que estaba rezando, suplicando. Miró al portafolio y se encontró con la mirada de Edward.

—Lo siguiente que ibas a decorar era el comedor.

Le tocó la mano que tenía en el portafolio, que parecía no querer abrir. La señora H volvió a entrar en el comedor.

—Ya vienen.

Edward asintió al ama de llaves y tomó la mano de Bella una vez más.

—Durante los próximos días puede parecer que te estoy utilizando —le dijo—. Y no te puedo decir que no lo esté haciendo, pero es que no conozco otra forma de...

Se oyeron voces en el pasillo.

—¡Maldita sea! —Edward movió en sentido negativo la cabeza—. Necesito un poco más de tiempo.

Pero no iba a ser posible. Ni la interrupción iba a ser pacífica. La voz autoritaria de Esme se oía en la distancia.

—Confía en mí —Edward dijo en voz baja—. Nunca te haré daño y no dejaré que nadie te lo haga. No dejaré que nadie te haga sufrir. Nunca más.

Los acontecimientos estaban pasando demasiado rápido para ella. ¿Confiar en él? Con su vida. Sí. Bella sabía que podía confiar en él. Pero no entendía aquello de que podía utilizarla.

—¿Bella?

Oyó los golpes de las muletas de Emmett en el suelo de la habitación de al lado. Bella ya le había entregado su corazón a Edward. ¿Qué más tendría que pagar por confiar en él?

—Sí —le respondió—. Sí.

Edward suspiró y la agarró de la mano de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión no sabía si lo estaba haciendo por él, o por ella. Dio la vuelta a su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de él y de esa forma fue cómo los encontraron su madre, su hermano y Rose cuando entraron en el comedor, sentados uno al lado del otro, agarrados de la mano. Bella trató de soltarse, pero Edward se lo impidió.

La señora Handly se acercó a la mesa y le puso a Bella un plato con bollos y fruta. Esme enarcó de forma elegante las cejas.

—Bueno, veo que los criados trabajan cuando el dueño de la casa está presente.

Edward miró a la señora Handly. Parecieron intercambiarse ciertos mensajes.

—Gracias Makenna —le dijo. ¿Sería Bella la única en darse cuenta de la tensión en su voz? La señora Handly asintió con la cabeza y empezó a servir a los demás. Cuando terminó se quedó de pie, alejada de la mesa. Edward la miró—. Se puede ir si quiere.

La señora Handly puso una cafetera en la mesa y se marchó.

—De verdad, Edward, eres muy blando con los criados —comentó Esme—. Espero que no mantengas la misma actitud en los negocios. No sabes las libertades que se toman cuando tú no estás aquí.

—Creo que sé más o menos lo que ocurre cuando estoy fuera. Esme miró a Bella con cara de pocos amigos.

Sólo en ese momento, Edward soltó su mano.

—Esta noche tenemos invitados a cenar.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Rose, en tono precipitado.

—Unos posibles socios. Unos hombres con los que he estado discutiendo algunas posibilidades de negocio.

Rose enarcó las cejas y miró a Bella, pero no dijo nada más. No tenía por qué. A continuación, fue Emmett el que habló.

—¡Maldita sea, Edward! Sabes que no quiero ver a nadie.

Por eso estoy viviendo en este mausoleo.

—No tienes que ver a nadie si no quieres, querido —le dijo Esme—. Siempre podemos enviarte una bandeja con la cena a tu habitación.

—¿Has dicho dos? —preguntó de nuevo su madre— . ¿Van a venir con sus esposas? No. Claro que no, porque lo habrías dicho. La verdad, Edward, me podías haber dado algo más de tiempo. Tendré que preparar el comedor, está horroroso. Y también tendré que ver si tu señora Handly sabe cómo atender a esas personas de la forma adecuada. Por no hablar de su forma de servir las comidas. Dios mío, sólo quiere servirlas cuanto antes, para poder marcharse a su habitación.

—Esme. Deja de meterte con mis criados.

Se quedó callada en mitad de una frase y dirigió a Bella una mirada venenosa.

—Supongo que habrás oído...

—Ya está bien — le dijo Edward— . Ya he oído suficiente y he visto suficiente.

—Pero Edward, alguien se tiene que encargar.

— Y alguien lo hará. Pero aquí en esta casa sois mis invitados. Y la que manda es mi mujer. Ella será la que decida cuándo cenamos y qué cenamos. ¿Está claro?

—¿Y dónde, Edward? Porque por ella serviría todas las comidas donde tomamos el desayuno.

—Mientras que tú seguro nos obligarías a comer en esa tumba que hay al lado del vestíbulo. Así que no hay otra opción, ni la habrá durante un tiempo.

Abrió el portafolio y sacó una hoja de papel, que entregó a Bella.

— Teníamos pensado hacer esto hacía meses. Los trabajadores vendrán esta misma mañana y empezarán a hacer los trabajos de remodelación.

—¡Edward, no puedes dejarla que haga eso! —Esme se inclinó hacia delante mientras estiraba una mano—. Está destruyendo el corazón de esta casa.

Bella miró la hoja que tenía en la mano. Era un cambio precioso.

—El corazón de esta casa tiene cáncer —dijo Edward. Bella se dio cuenta de la amargura en su voz—. Y no se puede operar.

—Pero...

Edward giró la cabeza y miró a su hermano.

—Y tú tendrás que estar a la mesa esta noche. Te he perdonado muchas cosas los últimos días, porque sé lo que has tenido que soportar, pero creo que ya es hora de que recuerdes que eres mi invitado, y que hay más gente aparte de ti, que sufre en esta casa.

.

.

.

Edward estaba sentado en su despacho. Sólo. Con los demonios a los que se había enfrentado hacía tiempo. Pero se estaba dando cuenta de que en realidad no se había enfrentado, sino que se había escondido de ellos. Nunca antes se había visto como un cobarde. Pero se daba cuenta de que lo único que había arriesgado era su vida, como todo el mundo sabía, que no valía mucho para los demás, y ni siquiera para sí mismo.

Miró a su alrededor. Era un despacho en el que había lo básico. Pocas gentes iban allí. Makenna, Charles. Los primeros meses de su matrimonio, Bella, a la que no le había gustado en absoluto aquella estancia.

Edward abrió el cajón y sacó dos fotos.

La primera era el día de su boda. Bella parecía una chica demasiado joven como para atarse a un hombre mucho más maduro, aunque lo estuviera mirando con ojos luminosos, prometiéndole amor, a pesar de lo que el futuro les pudiera traer. ¿Amor? ¿Por él? Increíble, sobre todo cuando él no le había dado muchas más opciones que casarse con él.

La segunda era la fotografía que había encontrado en su zapato. Aquello era lo que el futuro le había dado.

Edward sabía que la razón de su depresión, que la había llevado a ser hospitalizada, había sido una mentira.

Si había estado embarazada, había perdido al niño. Pero seguro que no porque ella lo hubiera decidido así.

Edward se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos, soportando el dolor que le atravesaba el corazón. Un niño. Un hijo nacido del amor por Bella. Alguien que lo amaba por lo que él era, sin pedirle nada más.

Se puso recto en la silla, para tratar de quitarse de la cabeza esos pensamientos. Pero era difícil. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

No sabía si había sido Bella la que había ido por su propio pie al hospital. No estaba seguro.

Miró la fotografía que había enviado al laboratorio a analizar, en el que no supieron establecer su origen. Pensó que debería haber sido tomada con un teleobjetivo, pero si se miraba de cerca, se veía que era imposible. Con lo cual estaba claro que la habían tomado desde el interior.

Confiaba en que sus contactos descubrieran quién se estaba vengando de él y haciendo daño a los que amaba. El secuestro de Emmett en Sudamérica había sido al fin y al cabo una venganza contra él. Aunque no se podía demostrar. Parecía que no había duda alguna de que alguien de la casa, alguien en quien él confiaba, podría haber cometido un acto diabólico contra un inocente. ¿Pero había él confiado alguna vez en alguien?

Sí. Había confiado en el padre de Isabella. Charlie Swan. Había confiado en Charlie. Y Charlie le había confiado a la persona que él más amaba en el mundo. A su hija.

Y Bella era inocente. De eso no había duda. Se había olvidado de ello, se había dejado llevar por su dolor y se había olvidado de que había gente decente y cariñosa en el mundo.

No tenía que haber hecho el amor con ella. No tenía que haber cedido a la necesidad que todavía torturaba su cuerpo. No aún. No hasta que la hubiera liberado de todas sus dudas de sí misma.

O de toda la culpa.

Rosalie le había dicho en una ocasión que era mejor no dejarse cegar por aquello que se quería. Y eso era lo que él había hecho. Había dejado que su dolor y sentido de la traición lo cegaran. Y si no ponía remedio pronto, dejaría que su creencia en la familia lo cegara de nuevo. Y no podía permitírselo. Menos si ello suponía poner en peligro a Bella o a sí mismo.

Los hombres que iban a llegar ese mismo día, supuestamente a hacer los trabajos de remodelación, le ayudarían a solucionar sus problemas. Eran investigadores que iban a tratar de descubrir la verdad.

Se miró el reloj. Era la hora de irse. No sabía si llevarse con él a Bella. No sabía si iba a estar allí segura sin él. Se levantó y se estiró el traje. La verdad era que no quería tenerla a su lado sólo por su seguridad. La necesitaba. Y debido a su necesidad, la había puesto en aquel infierno. Estaba más segura en la casa. Mucho más de lo que lo estaría con él.

Bella se estremeció de frío, a pesar del suéter de lana y los calcetines que llevaba puestos. ¿Se calentaría aquella casa alguna vez?

Se había retirado a la biblioteca, donde Charles había encendido la chimenea y Makenna le había llevado una tetera cargada de té antes de dejarla con una pila de libros y una manta para que se la pusiera en las piernas.

Edward se había ido otra vez. Si no de la casa, por lo menos de su lado. Después de lo que pasó por la noche, habría esperado un mayor acercamiento entre los dos. Pero parecía que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Se escondió en la lectura. O por lo menos lo intentó. Pero ninguno de los libros que había sacado lograban su atención por completo.

Necesitaba hacer algo.

Edward le había encargado un trabajo, pero no era un trabajo que requiriera esfuerzo alguno.

Prefirió quedarse leyendo en la librería, pensando en lo que le había pasado. Porque algo terrible había tenido que pasar para estar en el estado que se encontraba. ¿Por qué se quedaba sentada allí quejándose?

Puso los pies en el suelo y se apartó la manta

Bella encontró a Makenna Handly sentada a la mesa de pino de la cocina, colocando las recetas. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Bella le indicó que no se levantara.

Makenna le dio una hoja de papel en la que había escrito un menú.

—Mire a ver qué le parece esta cena para esta noche.

Bella miró la lista.

—Me parece bien —le respondió. Makenna se apoyó en la silla.

— ¿Me quiere preguntar algo, no? Y sabe bien que la señora McCarty nos ha dicho que no le contemos nada.

—Pero no tengo más remedio que hacerlo.

Makenna suspiró.

—No hay nadie más. Rosalie ha convencido a Edward de que el silencio me beneficia. Le pedí que me hipnotizara. Pero no quiso. Señora Handly, tengo que saberlo. Edward me ha dicho que yo no soy la responsable de lo que le pasó a Emmett y a él. Pero yo sé que tiene que haber una conexión entre lo que les pasó y mi pérdida de memoria.

Makenna guardó las recetas de cocina y se quedó mirándolas varios segundos. Se mordió el labio, suspiró y levantó la mirada. —No se lo puedo contar —dijo Makenna. Bella se desplomó en la silla.

— No tengo más remedio que creer lo que dice Edward. Nunca haría nada contra usted. Si él piensa que esto es lo mejor, lo tendré que aceptar.

Lealtad. Si Bella había tenido la lealtad de aquella mujer, en algún momento la había perdido por culpa de sus acciones.

—Gracias, señora Handly —le dijo con voz ronca— . Siento haberla puesto en una posición que no haya tenido más remedio que defender sus acciones.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La esposa perdida de Modean Moon**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

Bella se puso esa noche un vestido muy sencillo de manga larga, de lana, que encontró en el armario. Para conocer a los socios de Edward, había probado con el maquillaje que encontró en el aparador. Pero al mirarse al espejo decidió quitárselo y darse sólo un poco de colorete.

Estaba sentada frente a la chimenea de su habitación, esperando de forma ferviente que alguien recordara atizar la caldera que había en el sótano, para que las habitaciones estuvieran más calientes. Se puso a juguetear con los anillos que tenía en el dedo. Como señora de la casa, ella era la que se tenía que encargar de recibir a los invitados. Pero la verdad era que prefería quedarse en su habitación que tener que enfrentarse a la familia de Edward y a los desconocidos que iban a venir.

—¿Bella?

Edward estaba en la puerta que separaba las dos habitaciones.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo.

Él también lo estaba. Su ángel negro.

—Gracias. ¿Ya es hora de bajar?

Atravesó la habitación y tomó sus manos, sosteniéndolas mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Esta noche estaré contigo —le dijo.

Bella le sonrió. Necesitaba que le diera ánimos para poder enfrentarse a todos.

—Entonces, vamos a saludar a nuestros invitados.

Bajaron al piso de abajo. Edward se quedó en todo momento a su lado. Bella saludó a los tres hombres que llegaron, en vez de los dos que ella pensaba que iban a llegar. Charles Handly se había puesto un traje oscuro y estaba sirviendo las bebidas y los canapés en el vestíbulo, donde la conversación se hacía un poco tensa.

Bella se preguntó qué tipo de negocios mantendrían aquellos hombres con Edward, porque ninguno de ellos lo mencionó en ningún momento. Ni tampoco entendía muy bien el interés que los tres mantenían por ella. Se mostraron muy discretos, pero ella lo sintió lo mismo. ¿O se estaría volviendo paranoica por la hostilidad que sentía en aquella casa?

Paranoica. Esa noche estaba a salvo, porque durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron tomando un aperitivo, Edward no se apartó de su lado. Durante la cena también se sentó a su lado.

La cena la sirvieron dos jovencitas uniformadas que Bella no conocía. Bella comprobó que ella no era la única que se había vestido para la cena. Vestida como si perteneciera a la realeza, mostrando su desagrado por ella, Esme estaba sentada a un extremo de la mesa. Rose, que también iba muy elegante, mantenía un tono distraído, mientras que Emmett aparecía tranquilo e introspectivo.

Edward parecía tenso y expectante. Fuera cual fuera el negocio que se traía entre manos con aquellos dos hombres, seguía siendo un misterio para ella. Pero a lo mejor ése era su plan, porque cuando terminaron de cenar miró a sus invitados, que respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Creo que nos han servido el café en la biblioteca —comentó Edward.

—¿Vais a hablar ahora de negocios, Edward? —preguntó Esme—. ¿No pretenderás aburrir a estos señores con una conferencia?

—Creo que sí —respondió Edward—. Si nos perdonáis...

—Gracias a Dios —Emmett tiró su servilleta a la mesa y apartó su silla. Sin decir otra palabra, se levantó con sus muletas y salió de la habitación. Rose se puso de pie. Esme también se levantó muy decidida y siguió a su hijo. Rose se dio la vuelta y miró a Edward.

—¿Me necesitáis para algo?

Edward cerró los ojos unos segundos.

—No, ve con él, Rose.

Eso fue lo que hizo. Pero antes de marcharse, se acercó a la silla de Edward y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Espero que seas consciente de lo que pretendes sacar a la luz —le dijo.

Bella se quedó sentada mirando sus dos cabezas juntas. El cabello de Edward cobrizo. El de Rosalie rubio. Una imagen muy familiar, que no recordaba dónde la había visto.

Pero aquella imagen pronto se desvaneció de su cabeza. Rose se estiró y se dirigió a los desconocidos.

—Ahora, si me perdonan... —les dijo. Parecía dirigirse al más alto de los tres, un hombre muy tranquilo que casi no había dicho una palabra y había estado mirando todo el tiempo a Bella—. Si me necesitan, estaré en mi habitación.

—¿Me marcho yo también? —preguntó Bella.

Edward tomó su mano cuando ella empezó a levantarse.

—No, quédate con nosotros, por favor.

.

.

.

En la biblioteca hacía una temperatura muy agradable. Charles Handly estaba esperándolos allí, con el café y el coñac. Makenna, que había estado ausente durante toda la cena, estaba a su lado. Con la mano colocada en su espalda, Edward dirigió a Bella por la habitación hasta el sillón de cuero en el que ella acostumbraba a sentarse y se quedó de pie a su lado, con una mano apoyada en su hombro. A una señal de Edward, Charles cerró la puerta.

Makenna dio unos pasos y empezó a servir las tazas de café. Cuando llegó hasta el más joven de los tres, este levantó su taza y sonrió a la mujer.

—Makenna, me alegra verte de nuevo.

Makenna miró a Edward y él asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo también me alegro, doctor Garrett —le respondió.

Aquel hombre era médico. ¿Por qué hasta ese momento no había dicho su profesión? ¿Y los demás? Bella empezó a sentirse tensa, notó la mano de Edward en su hombro e intentó relajarse. Edward le había pedido que confiara en él, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Con una mirada, que ella sólo podía interpretar como una disculpa, Edward relajó un poco la mano que tenía sobre su hombro.

— Isabella, sé que quieres saber cosas de tu pasado. También sé que te has sentido frustrada porque no te he dado respuestas. Pero he de confesarte que hay respuestas que yo no conozco. He llamado a estos señores precisamente para descubrirlas juntos.

Bella miró a los tres hombres.

— ¿Ustedes, entonces, no son socios de Edward?

Edward movió en sentido negativo la cabeza.

—No. Siento haber representado esta farsa.

El tercer invitado, un hombre rechoncho, que llevaba un traje que debía costar una fortuna, sonrió.

—Bueno Cullen, dadas las circunstancias, creo que ha sido lo correcto.

Confiar en él era una cosa, pero no entender nada era otra. Bella estudió a los tres con la misma intensidad que ellos la habían estado estudiando a ella.

—¿Los conozco yo a ustedes? ¿Los he visto alguna, vez en mi vida?

El hombre que se identificó como el doctor Garrett fue el que habló primero.

—Sólo brevemente, señora Cullen. Usted vino a mi consulta la primavera pasada porque tenía bronquitis y una leve infección gástrica.

Bella miró al más alto, al que Rose se había dirigido.

— ¿Y usted? ¿Lo conozco yo a usted?

Movió en sentido negativo la cabeza, pero no sonrió.

—Yo soy psiquiatra. Soy colega de la doctora McCarty, de Rosalie. Usted y yo nunca nos habíamos visto.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, entonces? ¿Examinándola como paciente? Bella no estaba segura de sí lo quería saber.

—¿Y usted? —le preguntó al tercero—. ¿Usted también es médico?

—No, querida. Yo me llamo Jason Jenks. Siento toda esta farsa, pero he preferido no desvelar mi identidad antes. Yo soy abogado. Mi especialidad son los divorcios, normalmente de entre personas con un alto nivel social. Hace algunos meses, inicié los trámites de divorcio entre Isabella Cullen y Edward Cullen.

Bella se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, mientras escuchaba su declaración. ¿Entonces era cierto? Había traicionado a Edward, como todo el mundo pensaba.

—No —susurró—. Eso es imposible. Yo no habría hecho algo así.

— No querida, usted no fue. No sé quién la suplantó, porque la mujer que vino a verme se parecía mucho, pero he de confesarle que a usted nunca la había visto en mi vida. Y tendré que hacer algo para rectificar esta situación.

Notó de nuevo la tensión en la mano de Edward.

Bella no sabía qué respuesta esperar a su protesta, pero desde luego no la que le dieron.

—¿Y quién se hizo pasar por mí? ¿Quién iba a hacer algo así? ¿Y por qué, Edward?

—No lo sé.

Edward no lo sabía. Si no lo sabía él, quién entonces lo sabría. ¿Y por qué no le había dicho nada sobre la finalidad de aquella visita? A menos que Edward pensara que ella era una mujer que podría ser tratada con ese desprecio.

—¿Y usted? —preguntó, dirigiéndose al psiquiatra—. ¿Está aquí para examinarme o para identificarme?

—Un poco por las dos cosas, señora Cullen —le respondió.

Se sintió furiosa. Después de semanas de miedo y confusión, aquel sentimiento le hacía bien a su cerebro. Sí. Ira. Cada vez más en aumento.

— ¿Y he pasado la inspección?

—Mucho más, cada minuto que pasa.

.

.

.

Bella caminó de arriba abajo por su dormitorio. Las paredes se le echaban encima. ¿Estaba prisionera? No. Se negaba a creer eso. Pero la idea era recurrente. Se fijó en la mesa baja que había frente al sofá, donde todavía la esperaba una tetera llena de té. Se la había llevado Makenna y se quedó con ella hasta que la vio un poco más tranquila. Bella no supo por qué Makenna se había quedado con ella. A lo mejor era porque se lo había pedido Edward.

¿Tendría miedo de que se pudiera escapar? ¿Qué se había demostrado con aquella farsa? ¿Nada?

En un momento determinado sintió que el vestido le molestaba. Se lo quitó mientras caminaba hacia el vestidor. Se puso unos vaqueros y un suéter.

Parecía que ya no iba a conseguir más respuestas por ese día, ni tampoco iba a poder hacer más preguntas. Con unas pocas palabras y una mirada enigmática a Charles, a Makenna y a ella, Edward se había ido a, llevar a sus invitados al aeropuerto.

Los libros estaban en la mesa. Seis libros de tapas duras. Bella se sentó y se quedó mirándolos.

¿Quién habría entrado en la habitación? ¿Y por qué? Tocó el libro que había más arriba. A lo mejor era algo que no debería haber hecho. A lo mejor habría dejado sus huellas o algo...

Tendría que decírselo a su marido, ese desconocido que había llevado a unos desconocidos a casa a que la examinaran, sin molestarse en explicarle nada...

El desconocido que la había amado con dulzura.

Suspiró y se concentró de nuevo en los libros. Aquello era otro puzzle, como todo lo que rodeaba su vida. Todos ellos eran del mismo autor, un nombre que ella no conocía. Todos ellos eran nuevas copias, aunque los derechos de autor eran de años diferentes. Eran libros de espionaje, pero todos desconocidos para ella. Hasta que vio el último. La cubierta no le sugirió mucho, pero cuando lo abrió se quedó boquiabierta...

Ninguno de los libros llevaba la fotografía del autor. Pero aquel sí la llevaba. Una fotografía en blanco y negro que había sido tomada desde bastante lejos. Al hombre que había en la foto no se le distinguía bien. Iba con pantalones vaqueros y camiseta. Tenía barba y escondía sus ojos detrás de unas gafas oscuras. Estaba apoyado en una especie de vehículo militar.

Casi no se lo reconocía. A menos que alguien lo hubiera visto en sueños. En una ventana. Por la noche. En una habitación pequeña. A menos que alguien hubiera visto quién había debajo de esa barba y hubiera encontrado un hombre elegante que la había amado y consolado en mitad de la noche y que la había traicionado hacía sólo unas horas. Un hombre que mantenía cosas en secreto, que ni siquiera a ella se las decía. Abrió el primer libro y leyó las notas en la contraportada.

Era un libro de aventuras de un personaje, un corresponsal extranjero, que trabajaba para una organización gubernamental, pero que ocultaba su verdadera misión. En el último episodio del libro estaba la fotografía que ella había reconocido.

Y no fue lo único que reconoció. El personaje del libro, llamado Robert, quería abandonar su misión. Había abandonado. Entonces se enteró de que la identidad y seguridad de su compañera estaba en peligro. De pronto se vio envuelto en un mundo de intriga y peligro del que había querido escapar. La historia estaba ambientada en la jungla de Sudamérica, donde operaba una organización terrorista. El personaje principal no pudo llegar a tiempo para salvar a su compañera, ni a su hija, una niña inocente a la que tuvo que sacar de la jungla para salvarla.

.

.

.

La casa nunca estaba a oscuras del todo. Los pasillos siempre estaban iluminados por algunas luces, revelando los tesoros de un pasado del que Edward había querido desprenderse hacía tiempo, porque pensaba que no tenía nada que ver con él.

Pero todo estaba tranquilo. Tranquilo como la tumba de sus sueños. Sueños que Edward había empezado a tener los últimos meses y que pensaba que se podía permitir.

Volvía de llevar a sus invitados al aeropuerto y encontró la casa iluminada tan sólo por las luces de seguridad. Los perros estaban sueltos y se acercaron a él. El más joven, una perra, se acercó para que la acariciara.

Dentro de la casa, las habitaciones de abajo estaban a oscuras. Los sirvientes se habían ido todos a la cama. Dos hombres patrullaban por los pasillos, silenciosos y casi invisibles como sombras.

Bella había odiado esa casa desde el momento que la vio. La había llevado allí para que estuviese segura, después de escapar de los terroristas que habían matado a su padre. Pero al parecer, como se había demostrado esa noche, no lo había conseguido, y le había echado la culpa a ella.

Una sombra emergió de una silla cerca de la habitación de Bella. Era Makenna.

— ¿Está dormida?

—No lo sé, Edward. Me dijo que quería dormir, pero parecía muy tensa. Ya sé lo que dice la doctora McCarty, pero ¿es posible...?

—¿Crees que he cometido otro error con lo que respecta a la seguridad de mi esposa? —la interrumpió —. No los sé. Pero el doctor Whitlock está de acuerdo con el tratamiento de Rosalie. Y es posible que sea mejor que no recuerde nada, por lo menos hasta que no acabe el juicio.

—Pero eso podría tardar meses.

Edward movió en sentido negativo la cabeza.

—La primera vista se va a celebrar esta misma semana. La primera de muchas por venir, me temo. Whitlock está de acuerdo en que Isabella está muy débil como para ir a testificar, incluso aunque tuviera algo que decir. Whitlock va a venir a Boston con nosotros, con Rosalie y conmigo. Mañana. Y Jenks va a empezar a investigar quién inició los trámites de divorcio.

—¿Fue alguien de esta casa, Edward? ¿Es posible que ella fuera la que nos echara, y no Bella? Yo quería a esa chica. ¿No debería haberlo sabido?

—Makenna.

Intentó controlarse echando los hombros para atrás y levantando la mirada.

—Lo sé. Tuvo que ser Bella. Nadie más habría entrado aquí, sin que nadie se enterase. Pero no me resigno a que fuese ella.

—Lo entiendo —le dijo Edward—. Créeme que lo entiendo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Bella, la encontró dormida. Estaba tendida en el sofá, frente a la chimenea, pero no parecía que estuviera descansando. Había estado llorando. Las lágrimas secas se le notaban en sus mejillas y en sus pestañas.

Sintió un desprecio por sí mismo. Había hecho un buen trabajo protegiendo a la única persona que lo había amado de verdad.

Las sospechas de Makenna acosaron su mente. No podía ser. Las implicaciones eran demasiado horrorosas. Pero sin embargo...

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño de Bella y comprobó si la puerta que daba al pasillo estaba cerrada. Estaba cerrada con llave. Lo mismo que la otra habitación de al lado.

Él se había guardado las llaves. Por primera vez sintió deseos de abrir la puerta para ver, después de las últimas noticias, todo lo que había tras de ella. Pero prefirió no hacerlo. No había entrado desde hacía meses, cuando se sintió como un animal herido después de la traición de Bella. ¿Por qué había iniciado ella los trabajos de renovación en aquella ala de la casa, en secreto y sin decirle nada, y luego...?

Pero Bella no se había divorciado de él. ¿Se habría marchado por voluntad propia? ¿O la habrían obligado a apartarse de él? Y si era así, ¿quién le habría obligado? ¿Y por qué? Porque no habían pedido ningún rescate. No había sabido nada de ella hasta que descubrió la cuenta bancaria de la que había sacado dinero de forma sistemática.

No. Había demasiadas preguntas sin responder que le aguardaban detrás de esa puerta, unas respuestas que le causarían dolor.

Cuando volvió a la sala de estar, Edward encontró a Bella todavía dormida, pero las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas eran recientes. Se quedó mirándola, deseando estrecharla entre sus brazos y llevársela hasta su cama, donde habían pasado una noche maravillosa, fingiendo que nada había pasado durante el año anterior.

Pero habían pasado muchas cosas.

Y por ello no tenía ningún derecho a tomar a esa mujer que él había creído que era su esposa y era posible que nunca la volviera a tocar.

Tenía una manta, que él le había regalado, sobre sus piernas. A Bella siempre le había gustado mucho aquella manta y se la había puesto todas las noches, delante de la chimenea, porque sentía frío, acostumbrada como estaba a temperaturas más tropicales. Levantó la manta y la olió. Llevaba el olor de Bella impregnado.

Sabía que si la levantaba en brazos, se iría con él y compartiría cama, como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

No podía hacerle eso.

Volvió a taparla con la manta y la dejó tranquila.

.

.

.

Bella no supo qué la había despertado, pero algo la despertó. Se quedó tumbada mirando al fuego y escuchando un sonido que identificó como el viento.

Edward.

Claro.

Sus palabras habían alterado su sueño. ¿Recuerdos?

Podía ser. ¿De qué?

Una escena que había leído en el libro. Sólo eso.

Bella se acurrucó en una esquina del sofá, tapándose de nuevo con la manta.

La versión de Edward habría sido diferente a la que contaba Robert. Robert no había confiado en ella, en las promesas de amor que le había hecho Kristen. No se había creído con derecho a ser amado.

Bella había leído el libro fascinada por la historia. Atraída por el hombre, por el calor de la jungla, el canto de los pájaros y el aroma del río, aterrorizada por la violencia que los dos personajes habían tenido que soportar. ¿Habría leído ese libro antes? ¿Sería eso de lo que se acordaba? ¿Pero por qué, entonces, sólo una escena le era familiar?

Sólo Edward podría darle esa respuesta.

Lo mismo que la noche anterior, Edward estaba tumbado boca abajo, abrazado a la almohada. Se quedó al lado de su cama, hasta que él se despertó.

—¿Había leído yo antes tus libros?

La miró con gesto confuso. Esa pregunta era en sí una respuesta. Él no había dejado los libros en la mesa.

—No entiendo por qué me has ocultado tu profesión hasta ahora, Edward. Quiero que me respondas a lo que te he preguntado. ¿Había leído yo tus libros?

Vio cómo se le tensaban los músculos. Soltó el almohadón y se puso de costado.

—No. Odiabas la violencia. No eran libros que te gustase leer.

— ¿Aunque los hubieras escrito tú?

—Por eso en especial.

Bella pensó que estaba confundido. Seguro que le habría gustado leerlos, por lo menos el último. Un recuerdo. Un recuerdo de su pasado, revelado en forma de sueño.

¿Estaría el resto del libro basado en su pasado? Nunca lo sabría. Pero lo que sí sabía era que en algún sitio Edward y ella habían compartido la belleza de su sueño y que él lo había elegido como un refugio en medio del terror.

Era suficiente.

Por el momento era suficiente.

Estiró la mano hacia la manta que lo cubría.

—Vete, Bella.

No le hizo el menor caso.

—Bella. Estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor para los dos. Por favor, déjame solo.

—No me digas que no quieres que esté aquí –le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Porque no me lo creo.

Edward estuvo quieto y sin moverse durante unos segundos, hasta que no pudo soportar más tiempo y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No, no te voy a decir eso. No podría.


	11. Capítulo X

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La esposa perdida de Modean Moon**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

Edward la despertó antes de que amaneciese cuando le quitó el brazo de debajo de su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama.

Bella murmuró una protesta.

—Shh —le dijo él—. Vuélvete a dormir.

Calentita y contenta saciada y arropada por el amor que él le había demostrado, pero no expresado con palabras, Bella fue lo que hizo. Se despertó más tarde y lo vio vestido con otro de sus elegantes trajes, apoyado en una silla y cerrando su bolsa de viaje.

Se apoyó sobre un codo y trató de sacar algo en claro de aquella escena.

— ¿Edward?

Se puso tenso. Sus manos todavía en la cremallera de la bolsa. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y la miró.

—¿Vas a algún sitio?

Bella envidiaba su capacidad para estar despejado nada más levantarse. A ella le costaba bastante. No le había dicho que se fuera a marchar. No le había mencionado que fuera de viaje, y menos a algún sitio donde necesitara equipaje. Ni tampoco le había preguntado si se quería ir con él, o quedarse en aquel mausoleo, rodeada de gente que mostraba a las claras su animadversión por ella.

La calidez que había sentido desapareció de repente, dejándola fría y con el estómago revuelto.

Se incorporó. Echó las mantas para atrás, pero el frío de la habitación no era superior al que ella sentía por dentro.

—Supongo que no vas a decirme dónde vas, ni me vas a llevar contigo.

—Bella...

Estaba acostumbrada a oír sus protestas y las de todo el mundo, y no quería escuchar más. En especial las de Edward, sobre todo cuando habían estado durmiendo juntos las dos noches anteriores.

Tenía su camisón a los pies de la cama. Se levantó y se lo puso. Edward se acercó y se quedó de pie frente a ella, impidiéndole que se levantara de la cama. Le puso las manos en los hombros.

—No te lo puedo decir. Créeme, es algo que no puedes saber. Pero te prometo que muy pronto te contaré lo que está pasando.

—¿Qué clase de poder tiene Rosalie sobre nosotros, Edward, que puede dictar lo que tienes que hacer y casi cualquier aspecto de mi vida?

—¿Crees que esto tiene algo que ver con Rosalie?

 _Rosalie, con su cabellera rubia muy arreglada. Pegada a Edward. Riendo. Y Edward también._

 _—Mira lo que hacen cuando tú no estás. ¿De verdad crees que quiere que vuelvas? Madura un poco. Te pudrirás aquí, si esperas a que él venga a rescatarte._

El recuerdo surgió del negro abismo en su memoria. Se echó en la cama, fuera del alcance de Edward, rodeándose el cuerpo con sus brazos. Así se sentía segura.

—Bella, ¿qué te pasa?

Lo miró, incapaz de ocultar el miedo que la había metido en una emboscada, pero a pesar de ello se sintió más segura de sí misma. Porque al fin y al cabo él había ido a rescatarla. Estaba allí con él, a salvo de las indignidades de...

Bella cerró los ojos, intentando sacar a la luz cl recuerdo escondido en la oscuridad.

—Bella. Dime algo —Edward la agarró y la obligó a mirarlo—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

La había rescatado. La quería, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho. Y estaba a salvo con él. No tenía más remedio que creérselo. Emitiendo un quejido apagado se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—No me dejes sola aquí, Edward. Por favor, no me dejes sola.

Los brazos de Edward se apretaron en torno a ella y la, levantaron de la cama.

—No tengo más remedio, Bella.

—Me portaré bien, te prometo que me portaré bien.

Bella se apartó de él, asombrada al descubrir que él la dejó sin oponer resistencia.

—No sé cómo he podido decir eso, Edward. ¿Qué clase de persona soy, como para suplicarte de esa manera?

Edward se dio la vuelta. Por un momento, al ver que él echaba para atrás los hombros y levantaba la cabeza, pensó que le iba a responder.

—Estarás bien aquí, Isabella —parecía que no iba a responder a las preguntas. Pero respondió a algo que ella no le había preguntado, algo que daba pie a más preguntas—. He convertido esta casa en un fuerte. He puesto medidas de seguridad que nunca pensé que iba a necesitar, pero que más tarde me he dado cuenta de lo necesarias que eran. Volveré en cuanto pueda. Pero tengo que irme. Y no puedo llevarte conmigo. Esta vez no.

.

.

.

Las horas que pasaron entre la marcha de Edward y que ella empezara a vestirse para bajar a desayunar, Bella acalló sus emociones y guardó en lugar seguro ésas imágenes que la habían alterado.

No había ninguna razón por la que no pudiera recordar su pasado. Semanas después de que todos le dijeran eso, reconoció que era verdad. El trauma que le había hecho perder la memoria tenía que ser terrible, para no querer enfrentarse a él.

¿Tendría que hacerlo para recuperarla? Porque en aquellos momentos no sentía miedo. ¿No podría aceptar que su vida era parecida a ese personaje llamado Kristen en el libro de Edward? Su atracción por el clima tropical del invernadero y su agilidad en la piscina parecían indicar una vida muy parecida a la de Kristen. De ser así, su padre, el único familiar aparte de Edward, había muerto. ¿Sería ese suceso lo que le había hecho perder la memoria?

¿Qué sentido tenían todas aquellas imágenes de escaleras y teléfonos? ¿No sería la reacción lógica por trasladarse de un pueblo a esa cripta en la que estaba encerrada?

.

.

.

Se puso un vestido de lana muy abrigado, pero todavía sentía frío. La corriente de aire la hizo caminar por sus habitaciones hasta llegar a la puerta cuya puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Cerrada. Tan sólo había dos puertas cerradas con llave en aquella casa. Y las dos daban a la misma ala.

Recordó que Edward le había dicho que era peligroso entrar. No. No, lo que dijo fue que no era seguro. No era seguro para ella. Edward siempre le había dicho la verdad. Por tanto, no tenía más remedio que creérselo. Y se lo creía.

Sintiendo un escalofrío, se dio la vuelta. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse de nuevo a la familia de Edward.

Cuando Bella llegó al comedor donde desayunaban, Emmett y Esme ya estaban sentados a la mesa.

Esme le regaló una mirada fría, pero continuó desayunando sin decir una sola palabra.

Emmett estaba tenso y su rostro tenía un color gris, que reflejaba el dolor que con tanta frecuencia se apoderaba de él.

Bella miró a la silla vacía que había a su lado, y Emmett trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Otra cosa que tenemos en común, Isabella. No me canso de repetirlo, pero tú no me haces caso.

Bella se quedó de pie, con su mano sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—Están juntos. Mi mujer. Tu marido. Se han ido de viaje juntos.

Su mano se quedó agarrada al respaldo de la silla. Recordó la imagen de Rosalie y Edward riéndose y muy juntos.

—Por favor, siéntate y no pongas esa cara —le dijo Esme—. No creo que se te haya pasado por la cabeza alguna vez que tú puedes interesar a un hombre como Edward. Aunque yo tampoco sé cómo una mujer tan educada e inteligente como Rosalie puede preferirlo a él en vez de a Emmett.

—Lo prefiere a él, porque es un hombre completo, madre. Porque los canallas que me raptaron me hicieron esto a mí en vez de a él.

—Debería haber muerto. Nunca debería haber sobrevivido a ese accidente de avión. Tú eres su hermano. Somos su única familia. Sin él...

—¡Silencio!

El grito de Bella los dejó a todos perplejos. Se tapó la boca con la mano, para acallar las palabras que todavía amenazaban con salir por ella. Con una mirada de desprecio hacia las dos personas que deberían haberse alegrado de la recuperación de Edward, se fue de la habitación, a un sitio donde se respirara seguridad y cordura, a la cocina, donde estaba Makenna Handly.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

Makenna la miró.

Estaba sirviendo café a uno de los hombres que habían ido para renovar el comedor. Intercambió una mirada con el hombre y le ofreció la taza. Dirigiendo una mirada a Bella, el hombre se marchó por la puerta de servicio.

—Parece que no han esperado mucho para empezar a meterse contigo.

—No sólo conmigo, esta vez —le respondió temblando—. Con Edward también. Hasta ahora, había pensado que estaba exagerando, o que no entendía a Esme. Pero la verdad es que creo que ella no lo quiere, ¿verdad?

Makenna movió en sentido negativo la cabeza. Sacó una taza, la llenó de café y la puso en la mesa.

—Toma, siéntate.

Bella obedeció y agarró la taza con las dos manos, para sentir su calor.

—Esme es incapaz de amar a nadie.

—¿Y a Emmett?

—A nadie. Su única obsesión es esta casa. Emmett es su excusa para estar aquí. Sabe que Edward nunca la va a apartar de su lado.

—Lo mismo que sabía que tú no la ibas a echar, cuando ya hace meses se vino a vivir aquí, a esperar noticias de sus dos hijos.

—Pero ninguno de nosotros sabía nada de ella, aparte de que era la madre de Edward. Y al igual que tú, yo nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan despiadada.

—¿Y Emmett? —preguntó Bella —. ¿De verdad cree que Rosalie y Edward están... ? —Emmett sufre tanto que no sabe qué creer. ¿Y tú, Bella? ¿No sabes que, por encima de todo, tu marido es un hombre de honor? Nunca sería capaz de traicionarte, ni a su hermano, con una aventura con otra mujer.

—¿A pesar de que estén enamorados los dos?

Lo había dicho. Se le escaparon las palabras y estaban rebotando por las paredes de la habitación, destruyendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

Makenna le puso una mano en el hombro y la acarició, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la mesa, donde bandejas con fruta y pan esperaban a ser servidas.

—Hay muchas formas de amor —le dijo—. Muchas. A lo mejor es el momento de que pienses bien lo que tú sientes por Edward.

—¿Crees que no lo quiero?

—Incluso un ciego se daría cuenta de que lo adoras. Lo que no está claro es si estás enamorada de él. ¿Lo respetas, confías en él, lo admiras, te gusta y lo deseas?

No lo sabía.

Pero Makenna no había acabado.

—Si Edward fuera tan dañino como Emmett, ¿estarías enamorada de él? ¿O sólo te gusta su fuerza y el hecho de que te haya rescatado?

No lo sabía.

.

.

.

Los dos días que siguieron a la pregunta que le hizo Makenna, Bella se lo había estado cuestionando con frecuencia. La soledad le daba tiempo para muchas preguntas como esa y pocas posibilidades de evitarlas.

Pero lo que sí pudo fue evitar a la familia de Edward, aunque ello supusiera no disfrutar de la piscina y del invernadero y tener que comer en su habitación.

Esa mañana el cielo estaba despejado, por lo que se podía ver el lago desde su habitación. Se abrigó bastante y se fue al balcón desde el cual se accedía al jardín. A los pocos segundos apareció de la nada uno de los hombres que había contratado Edward.

—Señora —le dijo—. Si quiere dar un paseo, déjeme que llame al señor Handly para que la acompañe.

Vio a los dos perros, con las orejas levantadas, alerta, dirigiéndose a ella. Bella se fue a refugiar a la casa.

Pero dos días encerrada en una elegante habitación., por muy elegante que fuera, eran dos días confinada. Más tarde, la segunda noche desde que Edward se fuera, Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, arropada con la manta, mirando las llamas del fuego que no lograban quemar las imágenes que la mantenían despierta.

Tenía los libros de Edward a su lado. Todos. No había podido guardarlos. Como tampoco había logrado guardar los fragmentos de los sueños que aparecían en sus horas de vigilia, de teléfonos y de escaleras y de una voz que acompañaba a una imagen en la que alguien le ofrecía un vaso.

 _—Tómalo. Te calmará. Tómalo... tómalo... tómalo._

No se atrevía a dormir. Se quedó mirándose al espejo del aparador, hablando al reflejo de sí misma.

—¿De verdad crees que no soy la mujer de Edward? A lo mejor no. Pero puedo ser su viuda. No lo dudes.

Se echó a reír.

 _Y Esme se reía._

 _Y Bella lloraba._

Y el teléfono sonaba, de forma persistente, sacando a Bella de sus pensamientos, con el corazón en un puño. Seguía sonando. Por primera vez desde que Edward la había llevado allí, desde Boston. Y era tarde, muy tarde.

—Hola —respondió, cuando levantó el auricular.

—Isabella —la voz era tan parecida a la de Edward. —¿Emmett?

No desveló su identidad, sino que siguió hablando en un tono monótono, como si lo tuviera ensayado y no quisiera salirse de su papel.

—Dentro de unos minutos van a volver a poner una noticia que han estado dando toda la tarde. Yo ya la he visto dos veces. Ya sé que no tienes ninguna razón para confiar en mi juicio o en mis motivos, pero creo que deberías verla. ¿Quieres bajar al salón de juegos?

Emmett estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas motorizada, un indicador de que el dolor estaba pudiendo con él. Levantó un vaso y señaló el bar.

—Sírvete una copa, si quieres. Creo que la vas a necesitar. _«Toma esto, te calmará...»_

Bella se estremeció al oír sus palabras.

—No gracias. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver, Emmett?

—A lo mejor, después de todo, no es una buena idea que lo veas. Para ninguno de los dos lo es.

Dio un trago. En la otra mano tenía el mando a distancia del televisor.

—Yo te odiaba, ¿sabes? Por no querer que Edward viniera a por mí. Llegué incluso a echarte la culpa por distraerlo, e incluso por el accidente de avión. Algo ilógico, lo sé.

»También le odiaba a él por todo lo bueno que tenía y que yo siempre había admirado. El sentido del deber que le había obligado a ir en tu busca y que provocó que los terroristas vinieran a por mí, pensando que yo era él. Le odié por no dejar, que me muriera en la jungla. Y luego le odié porque él tenía el cuerpo más o menos completo, mientras que yo no voy a poder recuperarme nunca de cómo estoy ahora. Y le odié a él y a ti, por llevarse a mi esposa cuando se fue a buscarte. Odié con toda mi alma. Porque el odio es una emoción muy fácil. Lo único que tienes que hacer es darle rienda suelta hasta que te destroza. Pero es posible, sólo posible, que me quede algo de humanidad para darme cuenta de cuándo alguien ha sufrido tanto como yo. No sé cuándo pasó o por qué, pero maldigo la opinión profesional de mi mujer. Tienes que ver esto.

Apretó un botón del mando a distancia y el sonido llenó la habitación.

En la imagen que apareció se veían dos perros guardianes que atacaban una alambrada, ladrando y enseñando los dientes.

Bella tuvo que agarrase a la silla. Por fin logró escuchar la voz del locutor.

—,. _. alegaciones de que esta escena es un lugar en el que los que tienen dinero pueden recluir a los que no quieren, alegando que están en cuidados psiquiátricos._

En la siguiente escena se veía a Edward y Rosalie, los dos muy elegantes, saliendo de una limusina y entrando en un edificio oficial.

— _... la investigación se inició después de que Edward Cullen, un ex corresponsal internacional, informara de que encontró a su esposa ingresada como paciente en este hospital. La doctora Rosalie McCarty, cuñada, del señor Cullen, que al parecer fue la psiquiatra que ordenó el ingreso, niega todo conocimiento del mismo, alegando que estaba fuera del país, cuando se produjo._

 _No hemos podido localizar a la esposa del señor Cullen, para que nos dé su opinión. La doctora McCarty ha informado de que aunque ya ha superado su adicción, la señora Cullen no recuerda los siete meses de hospitalización, a causa de la terapia que recibió._

 _»Este testimonio ha sido corroborado por el doctor Jasper Whitlock, que ha examinado recientemente a la señora Cullen._

 _El doctor Marcus Vulturi, director de la clínica, declara que la señora Cullen fue la que ingresó por voluntad propia. Sin embargo, hemos recibido información de primera mano en la que se dice que por lo menos en otras dos ocasiones una mujer no identificada se ha hecho pasar por Isabella Cullen._

 _»Hasta el momento, un total de veintiún pacientes han sido trasladados a otros centros para que reciban tratamiento. El testimonio de hoy nos revela una década de hospitalización forzada, terapia inadecuada y diagnósticos equivocados..._

Emmett volvió a apretar el mando a distancia y se hizo el silencio en la sala. Intentó beber de su vaso, pero la mano le temblaba y el líquido se le derramó por el pecho, manchando su camisa. Con un movimiento de su mano y un grito de dolor, tiró el vaso contra la chimenea, donde se hizo añicos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. No puedo decir otra cosa. No tendrás que esconderte más de mí y de mi ácida disposición. A menos, claro, que no puedas tolerarme cerca. Eso lo entiendo. Porque ni yo mismo me aguanto.

Los nudillos de la mano de Bella se pusieron blancos de tan apretada que tenía la silla.

 _Edward y Rosalie. Juntos. Hablando de algo. Riéndose. Muy juntos._

 _— ¿Crees que él quiere que vuelvas? Madura un poco. Te quedarás aquí hasta que te pudras..._

Se puso una mano en la boca, impidiendo así echarse a llorar.

Sentía que tenía que decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Lo único que sentía era que tenía que escapar y olvidarse de las imágenes y las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

—Isabella —dijo Emmett—. Lo siento.

—Y yo también. Y yo también —le respondió.

.

.

.

Bella no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había ido de la sala de juegos, ni de cuánto tiempo había permanecido sentada en el suelo del invernadero, con la espalda apoyada en la pajarera, escondida bajo las ramas de una palmera todavía muy pequeña.

La encontrarían. Siempre la encontraban.

Se había cubierto con una toalla de baño que había encontrado en el gimnasio. También se había puesto unos calcetines gordos. Pensó que aquello era suficiente para entrar en calor, pero no creía que fuera capaz nunca más en su vida de entrar en calor de nuevo.

No quería reconocerle nada a Rosalie, pero a lo mejor había tenido razón al no contarle nada de su pasado. ¿Y Edward? Parecía conocerla mejor de lo que había pensado. Conocer lo que había causado su enfermedad no le produjo ningún alivio, sino sólo un sentimiento de disgusto.

Pero por lo menos entendía los extraños dolores que habían torturado su cuerpo. Habían sido producidos por la medicación que había recibido. Siete meses de adicción a psicotrópicos causaban eso en una persona.

No estaba dispuesta a llorar. Ya había llorado demasiado.

Había suplicado para que le informaran, lo había exigido, pero no se sentía con fuerzas de indagar en los datos que le habían facilitado. No quería saber, no se sentía con fuerzas para saber, cómo había salido de aquella casa, con una suma considerable de dinero y se había ido a una prisión psiquiátrica en Boston.

¡Qué cobardía por su parte!

Oyó pasos y se puso tensa. El sonido de los pasos retumbaron en la estancia. A través del ramaje de la palmera vio la figura familiar de Edward.

Había regresado.

Edward tocó con su mano el sofá, antes de dirigirse al banco de piedra, a pocos metros de donde ella estaba acurrucada, el mismo banco en el que los dos habían estado sentados hacía sólo unos días.

Se quedó de pie y en silencio, esperando, antes de decir: —Sé que estás aquí.

Sí. Claro que lo sabía. Alguien de la casa se lo habría dicho.

—No te voy a hacer daño —le dijo—. Prometí no hacerte daño ni dejar que nadie te lo hiciera.

Debió hacer algún ruido, porque se dio la vuelta y apartando las ramas de la palmera la miró.

—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta manera.

Seguro que había hablado con Emmett.

—Yo creo que sientes incluso que me haya enterado.

—Sí, eso también.

Bella se quedó mirando su mano tendida, llena de cicatrices, la que tantas veces había tratado de ocultar, mostrando un acto de coraje por su parte.

—Yo también siento haberme enterado.

—Sé que no puedo pedirte que confíes en mí, Bella. Prometí cuidar de ti y no lo hice. No tengo excusas.

Bella dejó su mano en la suya..

—¿Puedes decirme por qué soy tan cobarde? —le preguntó ella.

— Tú no eres cobarde, Bella. Si lo fueras, los dos estaríamos muertos, junto a tu padre. Sin tu fuerza y ganas de vivir, no estaríamos aquí, tratando de reunir los fragmentos de nuestras vidas.

Le apretó la mano y la levantó. Por un momento pensó que la iba a abrazar, pero lo que hizo fue retroceder unos pasos, sin soltarla, sin dejarla marchar.

—Tu padre no quiso que nadie te tocara, e hizo lo que pudo para que nadie lo consiguiera. Te encerró en un convento de monjas el tiempo que pudo. Creo que hubiera sido feliz si te hubieras convertido en una de ellas.

—No le gustó lo más mínimo cuando te fuiste a enseñar a una de las zonas más conflictivas del mundo. Una cobarde nunca se hubiera atrevido a adentrarse en esas zonas.

—Eso lo mencionas en tu libro. ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Vino a estar conmigo?

—Sí, a protegerte. Pero lo reconocieron y lo siguieron y con ello te puso en peligro.

—¿Y mi madre?

—No lo sé. Nunca me lo contó. Al parecer no la conociste.

—Entonces estoy sola. Lo único que tengo es...

En ese momento la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho.

—A mí. Sólo me tienes a mí, Bella. Y yo sólo te tengo a ti.

Quiso rebatirle, decirle que no era verdad, pero no pudo, no después de ver el poco cariño que Esme y Emmett le tenían, no después de haber visto en sus libros parte de su personalidad.

—¿Crees que eso será suficiente para los dos, Edward? —le preguntó—. ¿Lo será? —odiaba el tono tembloroso de su voz—. ¿Lo es?


	12. Final

**Esta historia es una adaptación**

 **Historia Original: La esposa perdida de Modean Moon**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

 **Final**

Edward llevó a Bella a su habitación, no a la habitación que habían compartido meses atrás, sino a la que ella había acudido, no una vez, sino en dos ocasiones. Hizo el amor con ella sabiendo que no debía, sabiendo que no podía hacer otra cosa con aquella mujer tan frágil que le había dado tanto a un precio que casi había sido incapaz de soportar.

Más tarde, mientras ella estaba dormida a su lado, se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que haberle dejado a ella que tomara la decisión. Le había dicho que al único que tenía era a él. Y esas palabras seguían resonando en su mente. ¿Le seguiría queriendo si le dijera lo que no dijeron en las noticias? ¿La parte que él se había jurado decirle esa misma noche? ¿Lo seguiría queriendo si le dijera que todo lo que le pasó le había ocurrido sólo porque se casó con él? ¿O que muy pronto tenía que decidir qué hacer con la información que el investigador había descubierto sobre la mujer que se hacía pasar por Isabella, o le ocultaría la verdad?

Edward le había dicho también que a él también ella era lo único que le quedaba. ¿Le habría creído? No dudó de su palabra. Pero lo cierto era que ella había estado viviendo con la certeza de que él significaba muy poco para su familia.

Incluso su madre había deseado su muerte. Le había dicho también que Isabella le había dejado y que no iba a volver con él, porque tenía tantas cicatrices en su cuerpo como en su alma.

Edward la había creído. Había aceptado sus palabras. Se había dejado incluso morir. Pero no había muerto.

Y si él hubiera muerto, ¿habría muerto también Bella después? Si no hubiera habido nadie que supiera la verdadera identidad de Isabella, ¿seguiría la impostora presidiendo sobre el fuerte de engaño y egoísmo que el abuelo de Edward había construido?

¿Sería Esme parte de la trama que había resucitado a la nieta de aquel hombre, para reclamar la herencia? Esa era la incógnita que tenían que despejar. Y pronto.

¿Quién había sacado la fotografía de Edward y Rose, con la que querían destruir el espíritu de Bella? ¿Esme? Había muchos datos que apuntaban a ella.

Bella se movió y suspiró en su sueño.

No tenía más remedio que contárselo todo a Bella. Tendría que afrontar su rechazo cuando se diera cuenta de que le había fallado, y lo abandonaría.

Sin embargo quería estar más tiempo a su lado. No podía perderla.

La tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesilla iluminaba el rostro de Bella. Edward levantó una mano y se la puso en la mejilla, acariciándole los pómulos, el mentón, los labios, provocando en él un inmenso placer.

Bella sonrió dormida y poco después se despertó, poco a poco.

—Edward —susurró y lo abrazó.

No se lo podía decir aún. Quería esperar un poco más.

El sonido del agua goteando despertó a Bella. Sintió apartar a Edward el brazo de encima de su cuerpo y levantarse de la cama. La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana. No se oía el sonido del viento, ni llovía, ni estaba nevando. Todavía medio dormida, vio a Edward ponerse un albornoz y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta un poco, lo suficiente para que Bella viera que era Rose. La mujer empezó a entrar en el dormitorio, pero Edward se lo impidió. Rose miró la cama, donde Bella fingía estar dormida.

—¿Qué tal está Emmett? —le preguntó Edward.

—Todavía dormido. Quería hablar contigo, antes de continuar con esto.

—Dame unos minutos —le dijo Edward—. Te veré en el comedor.

—Edward, después de lo que sabemos, no sé si no habremos esperado demasiado. —¿A qué, Rose? Lo hecho, hecho está. Empezar a lanzar acusaciones no va a cambiar nada.

—Ni tampoco va a cambiar nada quedarse de brazos cruzados —respondió Rose—, o pretender que ya no hay peligro.

¿Peligro? Bella se puso tensa al oír la palabra. ¿Para quién? ¿De quién?

—Quince minutos —le dijo Edward con tono firme y seguro—. Te veo abajo.

Bella permaneció inmóvil escuchando el agua de la ducha. Al poco tiempo salió completamente vestido, se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado. Bella fingió que acababa de despertarse.

—Ya estás vestido — le dijo, poniendo voz de sueño. —Sí. Voy a trabajar un poco por la mañana.

Una mentira. Y la dijo sin dificultad alguna. ¿Le habría mentido más veces?

—Es pronto —le dijo.

Le puso la mano en la mejilla y le apartó un mechón de pelo.

— Lo sé. Y debes estar agotada. ¿Por qué no te quedas en la cama y descansas? Le diré a Makenna que te traiga el desayuno.

Bella se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba. Cerró la puerta con llave. ¿La estarían encerrando otra vez?

No.

Se fue a comprobarlo tan pronto el sonido de sus pasos desaparecieron. La puerta que daba a su habitación se podía abrir, así como la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con el pasillo. Se apoyó en la puerta, con el corazón palpitante. Algunos recuerdos subsistían, aunque no fuera de forma consciente, porque reconoció la reacción del miedo en su cuerpo.

Por primera vez desde que había vuelto de Boston se sintió totalmente despierta. Casi totalmente despierta, porque había respuestas que no quería saber, o a las que no se quería enfrentar.

Edward le había dicho que ella no era una cobarde. Y ella quiso creerlo. La verdad, la mujer que aparecía en el libro no lo era. Kristen había sido la mujer ideal para

Robert, a pesar de que él sólo se consideraba su salvador. Bella sintió una sensación de dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Los libros estaban en el vestidor. Los fue a recoger y se los llevó al sofá, donde se sentó y se puso a hojearlos. La personalidad de Robert se hacía más compleja de libro en libro. Pero en cada uno de ellos había una verdad innegable, y era que él se consideraba una especie de caballero andante, un protector, un defensor. Y aparte de ese papel, no era nadie.

—Oh Edward —susurró Bella.

Los libros eran ficción, pero aquella tenía que tener una base para ser algo tan recurrente. Edward había acudido en rescate de su padre y a ella la había salvado también. También había acudido en ayuda de Emmett. Había localizado a Makenna y a Charles y los había contratado de nuevo. Había ido a buscarla, a pesar de pensar que lo había traicionado. Y soportaba de forma estoica la presencia de su madre, sólo para que Emmett se pudiera recuperar. Como también soportaba la incapacidad de Bella para vivir por sí misma.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y sin esperar a que respondiera entró la señora Handly con una bandeja. Su primera reacción fue cubrir los libros con la manta. Pero no lo hizo. No quería esconderse más.

Makenna puso la bandeja en la mesa y se agachó para avivar el fuego. Miró los libros y por la cara que puso, Bella vio que esconderlos habría sido inútil. Porque no le sorprendió verlos.

— ¿Fuiste tú la que me los trajiste? —le preguntó Bella. Makenna se puso de pie, pero no respondió a la pregunta. — No podías decirme lo que no te permitían que me dijeras, pero me indicaste la forma de encontrar las respuestas.

Makenna se limpió las manos y se fue hacia donde estaba la bandeja. Llenó una taza y se la dio a Bella.

—¿Qué tal estás esta mañana?

— ¿Sabe todo el mundo en la casa lo que pasó anoche?

Makenna asintió con la cabeza.

—Más o menos. Emmett terminó de emborracharse después de que te fueras, y se pasó la noche recorriendo los pasillos y descargando como podía la ira que se había apoderado de su corazón y de su mente en los últimos meses.

—Y supongo que todo el mundo sabe dónde estaba yo esos meses y el porqué.

—Isabella, nadie sabe por qué estabas allí, excepto tú y la persona que te llevó allí.

Bella se vistió en cuanto Makenna se marchó. Edward le había dicho que no era una cobarde. Era el momento de demostrárselo.

Uno de los hombres que había contratado Edward le saludó con la cabeza cuando llegó al vestíbulo principal. Sintió sus ojos en la espalda, mientras se dirigía al comedor a desayunar.

Edward no estaba allí, ni tampoco Rosalie. Pero Esme estaba presidiendo la mesa y había una chica joven sirviéndola.

Bella se dio cuenta de que no podía fingir no tener miedo de aquella mujer. Esme era...

¿Qué era Esme? ¿Vana, egoísta, diabólica? Lo que estaba claro es que era una mujer a la que había que temer. Sin ponerse a pensar cómo había llegado a esa conclusión, se fue a la cocina. Makenna estaba allí. Media docena de criados estaban sentados en torno a la mesa de pino. Todos los miraron con ojos de sorpresa. ¿Qué estarían pensando?

Ella sabía lo que estaban pensando. Que había pasado un año en un hospital psiquiátrico. ¿Pensarían que ella era una persona violenta?

Miró a todos y cada uno de ellos y aunque había tensión en sus rostros, nadie pareció con ánimos de enfrentarse a ella. Movió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina, pero de pronto apareció Edward, bloqueándole el paso.

—Creo que estoy molestando —dijo con voz clara—. Iré a tomar café a la biblioteca.

Aquello pareció sonar razonable. O por lo menos eso pareció pensar Edward, porque sonrió y se apartó, para dejarle paso.

Bella no esperó a que la mujer respondiera. Pero sí espero a Edward. No tenía ningún deseo de ver otra vez sola a Esme. Sin embargo, la madre de Edward se había ido sin casi tocar su desayuno. La muchacha que le había estado sirviendo miró a Edward, él asintió y ella empezó a recoger.

—La biblioteca no es un buen sitio para desayunar esta mañana —le dijo Edward cuando llegaron al vestíbulo—. Creo que en tu habitación está la chimenea encendida. Allí estarás más cómoda.

—Sí, y así no me ve nadie —comentó Bella—. Y nadie tiene que temer lo que la loca de tu mujer pueda hacer.

—Bella...

Estaba harta.

—No me mientas, Edward. Hay suficientes oscuros en mi vida como para que las pocas cosas claras que tengo empieces a cuestionarlas.

De pronto él se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, para mirarla.

—Yo nunca te he mentido. Ni una sola vez.

Bella suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara.

—Lo que tú quieras —le dijo—. Y ahora, como buena chica, me iré a mi habitación y me encerraré.

Edward le puso las manos en los hombros. La miró a los ojos, buscando como había hecho en otras ocasiones respuestas que ella no tenía.

—Muy pronto tendré las respuestas, te lo prometo. Y entonces te lo diré todo. Bella lo miró a los ojos, de igual manera que la estaba mirando él. ¿Se creía sus palabras? Eso quería ella. Claro que lo quería. Asintió con la cabeza, se apartó rápidamente y empezó a subir las escaleras.

En su habitación no se sentía segura, pero no era, una prisión. Se sintió como una cobarde. Respuestas. Necesitaba respuestas. Edward las tenía. Rose las tenía.

Rose las tenía.

Cada vez que Bella había hablado con ella, en su papel de médico, terapeuta, Rose se había limitado a tomar notas con un bolígrafo dorado en un cuaderno.

Una vez, cuando Bella llegó cinco minutos antes a la sesión, había visto un archivador que Rose había escondido inmediatamente.

Respuestas. Rose se había ido con Edward.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta, el pasillo estaba en silencio y no había nadie. No eres una cobarde.

Claro que lo era. El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

¿Y si Rose había vuelto a su habitación? ¿Y si una de las criadas estaba allí? Lo único que podía hacer era descubrirlo por sí misma.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Rose y esperó con impaciencia, sabiendo que en cualquier momento cualquiera podría aparecer por el pasillo. Al ver que no respondía nadie, abrió la puerta y entró. Suspiró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Las limpiadoras todavía no habían ido al piso de arriba. La cama de Rosalie estaba sin hacer. Se fine al cuarto de baño y vio que no había nadie.

Una vez comprobado que estaba sola en la habitación, Bella se puso a buscar el archivador, que encontró con gran facilidad en una estantería.

Con manos temblorosas lo sacó de su sitio. Una vez en su poder, se fue a su habitación.

La sala de estar de su habitación le pareció un sitio demasiado abierto, demasiado expuesto y demasiado frío, a pesar del fuego de la chimenea. Bella se fue al vestidor, cerró la puerta y se sentó en una silla.

Ya tenía el archivador, ¿tendría ahora el valor de leer lo que había dentro? No, no lo tenía. Pero no tenía otro remedio.

Pasó por alto las notas de Rose. Ya tendría tiempo después. Se puso a buscar el principio de toda la historia.

Según lo que se decía en el informe, Bella se había presentado en la clínica el mes de marzo y rellenó la solicitud de ingreso. Volvió a la semana, acompañada por una enfermera y fue ingresada. No había sido una paciente modelo, requería sedantes, hasta la fecha en que fue a visitarla la enfermera que la había acompañado. Después se sumió en la más profunda de las depresiones.

La palabra _«depresión»_ había sido subrayada. Había una nota al margen en la que se cuestionaba el porqué, seguida por el nombre de un medicamento específico.

Bella también se preguntó el porqué.

Porque a pesar de que en las noticias de la televisión habían dicho que Rose había sido el médico que había recomendado su ingreso, no se veía el informe por ninguna parte, a menos que...

Vio un informe en una carpeta aparte. Sacó el informe y lo desdobló. La carta llevaba el membrete de la clínica que había visto en todos los informes, pero la firma era de Rosalie. ¿Sería de verdad la de ella? No lo sabía.

La razón por la que había sido ingresada en el hospital todavía no la había descubierto. Si había alguna razón, debía estar en aquel informe. Bella lo leyó. Estaba allí, en la tercera página. Y cuando Bella la encontró, tiró el informe al suelo.

Y se sintió morir, cuando en el vestidor donde se encontraba empezó a recordar lo suficiente para que ello supusiera una tortura para ella.

La habitación de detrás del cuarto de baño. Edward le había dicho que no era segura. Ella supuso que tenía razón. ¿Cómo iba a ser segura para una mujer que había matado al hijo que llevaba dentro?

Y nada más recordar aquella habitación, recordó dónde escondía la copia de la llave de aquella puerta, que escondía porque siempre se le olvidaba la original.

Se levantó, encontró la, llave y abrió la puerta. La ventana que ciaba al lago estaba abierta. Cruzó la habitación y la cerró. No había reformado mucho aquella habitación. Tan sólo había quitado el papel de las paredes. Tenía pensado limpiar la chimenea, pero no lo hizo por miedo a que el polvo perjudicara al niño que llevaba en su vientre. El niño del que no había hablado a Edward hasta que el médico le confirmara el diagnóstico que ella ya sabía, aunque ello supusiera dejarlo ir a Sudamérica con Rosalie, ocultándole su enfermedad a causa del embarazo.

Había dos puertas más en aquella habitación, una que daba al pasillo y la otra a una habitación para la enfermera. Bella movió la cabeza mientras las imágenes acudían a su cerebro. Había pasado tiempo en aquella habitación. Mucho tiempo. Muy enferma. Pero antes, alguien había utilizado la habitación. Alguien...

 _No saldrá bien._

 _Sí que saldrá bien. Está muerto. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es despedir a todos los criados. La conocen..._

 _Y tenemos que deshacernos de ella. Eso no será problema._

Había un teléfono en la otra habitación, con el cable cortado para que ella no pudiera llamar a pedir ayuda, en los momentos en que tenía la mente despejada, antes de que alguien llegara y la obligara a beber algo. Y el pasillo al otro lado de esa habitación. Estrecho, oscuro, con la escalera por donde había tratado infructuosamente de escapar.

Con un quejido, Bella se puso de rodillas, al lado de la cuna. No quería recordar todo aquello. No quería saberlo, no quería soportar ese dolor.

Edward había tenido razón. La biblioteca no era un buen sitio para esperar. Allí fue donde Bella los encontró a todos, reunidos sin contar con ella. Edward y Rosalie estaban sentados juntos en el sofá de cuero. Emmett en su silla de ruedas. Esme tan altiva y antagonista como siempre, sentada en un sillón cerca de la chimenea. Dos de los supuestos trabajadores, de pie, cerca de la puerta.

Todos miraron cuando entró en la habitación.

—Entra, Bella, que lo que estamos tratando también te concierne —dijo Edward. Empezó a levantarse, pero se desplomó cuando Bella puso en la mesa el informe médico.

Edward miró el informe y se puso blanco.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas que hice, Edward? ¿Matar a nuestro hijo?

Bella sabía que no se estaba comportando racionalmente, pero no le dejaban otra opción. Al fin y al cabo todos la tomaban por loca. Al menos eso era lo que se decía en aquel informe. Aparte de eso, suponía un gran dolor actuar de forma racional.

—¿No sabes que yo nunca habría hecho algo así? Ese niño era lo único que me quedaba de ti. Al parecer tú estabas muerto y él era lo único que me quedaba.

Rose intentó estrechar la mano de Edward mientras se acercaba. Otra imagen apareció en la mente de Bella. _La mujer, la mujer en sombras que le entregaba una fotografía._

 _¿Crees que va a venir por ti? Nunca lo hará. ¿Por qué lo va a hacer? Edward y Rose, juntos en el sillón del invernadero._

—Pero no estabas muerto. Lo que pasaba era que habías dejado de quererme. ¿Es por eso por lo que me echaste?

Edward estiró su mano. Ella se la quedó mirando, a punto por un momento, a pesar de lo que dictaba su mente, a, aceptarla. Pero en ese momento, Esme se puso de pie y Bella retrocedió en dirección a la puerta.

—Aléjate de mí —le dijo, sin saber de dónde le salían aquellas palabras—. No estoy dispuesta a que me hagas más daño. Nunca más.

Después salió corriendo de la habitación. Oyó ruidos a su espalda, pero se había perdido muchas veces en aquella casa como para no conocer el laberinto de pasillos y la salida.

De pronto se encontró fuera, con tan sólo un suéter y unos leotardos. Pero no podía volver a la casa. Algo horrible le había pasado allí y algo horrible le pasaría si volvía. Tenía que escapar. Tenía que esconderse en el bosque. Aunque viera que dos figuras corrían tras de ella.

Edward se levantó del sofá y Rose lo agarró de la mano.

—Déjala marchar. Está segura en esta casa. Tenemos que acabar con esto.

Pero él sólo sabía que había escuchado el tono de terror en la voz de su mujer cuando había hablado con Esme. Se acercó a Esme. Aquella mujer le había dado la vida, pero también le había traicionado, cada vez que le había dado una excusa y cada vez que le había dicho que no se preocupara. Pero esa vez no había excusa posible.

—Quiero que me digas la verdad, Esme. Toda la verdad. Y ahora.

.

.

.

Los perros la alcanzaron antes de que Bella llegara al bosque. Tropezó en un arbusto y se cayó al suelo. Oyó los perros a su espalda e intentó subirse a un árbol, pero no pudo.

Cuando llegaron a su lado, se quedaron mirando sus movimientos. Bella empezó a rezar. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria porque si quería salir viva de allí sabía que no tenía que hacer el menor movimiento.

Un ruido en la distancia la despertó. Bella mantuvo la respiración, esperando escuchar el sonido de un arma de fuego, que debería haber seguido al estallido. Pero no se oyó nada. En ese momento recordó que los ruidos del bosque no eran los sonidos de la jungla.

Estaba apoyada en uno de los árboles, protegida por las ramas y las hojas del hielo que estaba soltando el cielo.

Debería haber tenido frío, pero la verdad era que desde que Edward la había llevado a aquel sitio tan extraño, nunca había sentido otra cosa. Pero en aquel momento había desaparecido. Las dos formas oscuras seguían a su lado. Estiró la mano y tocó la más próxima a ella. Kia. Con mucho era la más cariñosa de los dos, aunque Thor más de una vez se había acercado a ella pidiéndole una caricia, sobre todo cuando Charles no estaba mirando. Pero sólo de Bella. Kia le lamió la mano a Bella.

—Hola chiquitines —les dijo—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí fuera en la lluvia?

Thor levantó su cabeza y se acercó a ella, pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a levantarse, por lo que Bella se quedó allí, hasta que los gritos en la distancia le recordaron los ruidos que la habían despertado, viniendo a su mente la razón por la que había salido corriendo de la casa. Y de pronto, empezó a recordar cosas del pasado.

—Dios mío —susurró y se tapó la boca con las manos. Sus dedos sintieron la humedad de sus lágrimas.

Se había ido de la casa para salvar su vida.

Y había dejado allí a Edward con alguien que lo quería ver muerto.

¿Sería consciente de ello? ¿Sospecharía de lo enferma que estaba Esme? Después de las conversaciones que había oído entre Esme y Emmett, tampoco estaba muy segura de que Emmett no supusiera un peligro incluso mayor que el de su madre.

La mujer en sombras estaba también atrapada en la tela de araña de Esme. La prima de Edward. Una prima que él no sabía que existía. Una prima cuya madre había sido ocultada. ¿Sabría Emmett que existía?

Bella deseó quedarse acurrucada en el árbol donde estaba y llorar sus pérdidas. Quería llorar por la injusticia de la vida, por la maldad. Deseaba estar en los brazos de Edward y olvidarse de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Pero no podría esconderse nunca en los brazos de Edward si lo dejaba en peligro. Intentó tragar saliva, para deshacer el nudo que sentía en la garganta. No sabía qué iba a hacer cuando llegara a la casa, pero sabía que tenía que volver sólo por Edward.

Donde quiera que estuviera la casa. Porque en aquel momento estaba perdida.

Se puso en pie. Kia y Thor se levantaron con ella. Les puso una mano en las orejas.

—Llevadme a casa, chiquitines —les dijo—. Llevadme con Edward.

.

.

.

Entró por la misma puerta por la que había escapado y pulsó las teclas para que no sonara la alarma. Los perros se quedaron dudando, pero los llamó y entraron con ella. Cuando estuvieron dentro, ella entró al vestíbulo de los pisos de abajo y luego subió al vestíbulo principal. Uno de los empleados de Edward la vio. La miró, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se puso detrás de ella. ¿Sería amigo o enemigo? Bella no lo sabía, ni tampoco se lo quiso preguntar. Se encontró con Charles Handly cuando pasó al comedor. Sonrió, un poco sorprendido, y se puso a su lado.

Edward estaba todavía en la biblioteca. Esme se había ido, pero Emmett y Rosalie estaban con él. Emmett estaba de pie, apoyado en Edward. Rose le estaba ofreciendo a Edward una taza de algo.

—No lo bebas —le dijo Bella.

Edward volvió la cabeza y la vio en la puerta, con una mano en la cabeza de cada perro.

—Aléjate de él —le dijo.

Edward cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

—Estás sana y salva.

—Sí.

Edward miró a los perros.

—No creo que puedas ordenarles que me ataquen pero me lo merezco. Sin saber lo que crees que hice.

¿Cómo podría haber dudado de aquel hombre?

—Sé lo que ocurrió.

—¿Has recuperado la memoria?

—Recuerdo absolutamente todo. Pero no sé qué papel juegan Rosalie y Emmett en todo esto, así que apartaos de él.

Bella oyó el sonido de una radio en el vestíbulo.

—Mis hombres están llamando para que te localicen, Bella —dijo Edward.

El informe todavía estaba en la mesa. Había dos fotografías también. Las reconoció. También estaba la fotografía de Edward y Rose que le habían llevado al hospital. ¿Cómo la habría conseguido Edward?

—¿Quiere que me lleve los perros, señora Cullen? Realmente no los necesita. No hay peligro en esta habitación.

Miró a Edward. Él asintió y ella levantó las manos de la cabeza de los animales. Estaban bien entrenados, eran obedientes.

Edward se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Estaba tan preocupado por ti —le dijo.

—¿Incluso aunque te echara la culpa de todo lo que pasó?

—En cierto modo la he tenido, porque creí todas sus mentiras.

Esme. Una vez más Bella se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer no estaba en la habitación.

— ¿Dónde está?

Emmett se sentó en su silla.

—Nuestra querida madre está en el hospital. Al darse cuenta de que Edward la había descubierto intentó escapar y sólo consiguió estrellarse contra un árbol cuando intentaba huir con el coche. No le ha pasado nada. No creo que pase más de una noche allí. Pero cuando salga tendrá que buscar un buen abogado para que la salve de prisión a ella y a la prima que nadie conocíamos.

Se echó a reír, pero la risa iba cargada de lágrimas.

—Lo siento Isabella. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Siento haberte hecho una desgraciada, pero yo no sabía nada. No sabía que mi madre fuera capaz de poseer tanta avaricia. Y sólo por una casa.

Rosalie se puso en pie, se acercó a su marido y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Yo también te voy a confesar algo, Isabella. Tenías razón. No podía ser objetiva. Yo quiero a Edward, pero no como tú te imaginas. Le quiero porque me trajo otra vez a mi marido. Y porque creía que habías hecho las cosas de las que se te acusaba. Hasta que empecé a conocer detalles.

Rosalie echó su cabeza para atrás de forma desafiante.

—Pero de eso me encargaré más tarde. Ahora, Emmett y yo nos tenemos que ir al hospital, porque de no hacerlo después nos vamos a sentir culpables.

Se marcharon y sólo Bella y Edward quedaron en la habitación, donde todavía se oían las acusaciones y las dudas. Pero también se sentía el amor. Edward la amaba. Bella se lo repitió a sí misma. Siempre la había amado, incluso cuando creyó que lo había traicionado.

Y ella lo amaba a él, aunque él nunca lo hubiera creído.

—Te puedo dar una cosa que puede que no sepas —le dijo—. Algo que puede hacer todo esto un poco más soportable.

—¿Puede algo conseguirlo, Edward? —levantó las manos y le acarició las cicatrices de su rostro, muestras del dolor que había tenido que sufrir ¿Para mí o para ti?

—Es posible —le respondió—. Es posible.

Le agarró las manos y se las apretó contra su rostro.

—No mataste a nuestro hijo —le dijo—. Nadie lo mató. Porque no estabas embarazada. Me lo dijo el doctor Garrett la noche que vino a cenar. La primera vez que fuiste a la consulta te dijo que parecía que estuvieras, pero nunca fuiste a por las pruebas. Estabas enferma, Bella, muy enferma, de un virus contra el que no eras inmune cuando viniste aquí.

Bella empezó a sollozar. Edward la soltó, pero sólo el tiempo que tardó en estrecharla entre sus brazos y dejarla que desahogara en el llanto todo el dolor de los últimos meses. Por él. Por ella. Por el niño que no existió. En algún momento, él se desplazó con ella hacia el sofá, abrazado a ella, hasta que Bella sintió que ya no podía derramar más lágrimas. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco levantó las manos y se las puso en sus mejillas, comprobando que las tenía también humedecidas.

— ¿Hay un hotel cerca de por aquí? —le preguntó.

Sabía que su pregunta lo había sorprendido. Era evidente que se esperaba otra respuesta. ¿Acusaciones quizá? ¿O una letanía de culpas? No iba a oír nada de aquello esa noche. No de ella.

—Hay uno no muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó—. Sólo esta noche. Y mañana por la mañana nos vamos de esta casa. No tenemos por qué vivir aquí ninguno de los dos, nunca más. Se podría convertir en un museo magnífico, o una galería de arte, o la sede de alguna corporación, pero nunca un hogar, Edward. No para nosotros. Ni para nadie.

—¿Te quedas conmigo, pues?

—Te amo, Edward. Algún día me creerás.

—Supongo que sí —le sonrió—. Supongo. Si alguna vez lo pongo en duda, sólo tengo que recordarte de pie en la puerta, con tus perros, enfrentada a todas tus pesadillas, viniendo a rescatarme.

Bella se estremeció y lo abrazó, estrechándolo fuerte contra ella.

—Vámonos a ese hotel —le propuso ella.

—¿A hacer qué? —le preguntó él, restregando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—Creo que haré algo en lo que soy muy buena.

—¿Sí?

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Creo que te seduciré.

Edward empezó a reír.

—Creo que la seducción sólo se produce cuando uno de los dos no está muy dispuesto. Y no creo que ese sea mi caso, Bella.

En ese momento fue ella la que empezó a reír. Edward la levantó en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas con ella. Por un momento la habitación pareció detenerlos en un momento extraño y ralentizado del tiempo.

Edward la dejó en el suelo y miró a su alrededor.

—Vayámonos de aquí, señora Cullen —le dijo—. Vamos a empezar a vivir.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Como siempre el link del PDF de esta adaptación lo encuentras en nuestro perfil**


End file.
